L'EMPIRE
by A.Elwood
Summary: Lors de son premier jour à Forks, qui aurait pu imaginer que Bella Swan, cette fille simple et modeste, pourrait constituer une menace pour l'empire de Rosalie Hale, reine du lycée? Certainement pas le roi en tout cas, le convoité Edward Cullen.
1. Le lycée, un système autocratique

**Après une longue reflexion mentale, j'ai décrété ne pas avoir la motivation nécessaire pour réecrire les chapitres perdus de ma précédente fiction, Arcane, que j'ai donc suprimée, j'en suis navrée.**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic****. Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le lycée, un système autocratique.**

**

* * *

  
**

À Forks High School, il y a plusieurs règles à respecter. Et j'entends par règles, des lois, inhérentes au bon fonctionnement de l'établissement, instaurées par une hiérarchie aussi absurde qu'incontestée. Et si je parle de hiérarchie, c'est car le mot est tout à fait adéquat. Le lycée de Forks s'apparente davantage à un royaume français du XVIIIe siècle qu'a quelconque structure scolaire où l'on prône le savoir et la réussite. Ici, les mots d'ordre sont : respect, tenue, assiduité, et tout les termes intrinsèques à l'autorité.

Et comme le veut la tradition monarchique, qui dit royaume, dit souverains. À Forks High School, le système qui permet de définir et d'identifier le roi et la reine du lycée n'a rien avoir avec le don divin, ni même avec le bal de promo, et encore moins -quelle idée- avec un référendum. Non, ici, c'est l'argent, l'influence, et la classe qui prédominent. Bien sûr, comme dans toutes constitutions de ce genre, le coup d'état est à la mode, et nombreux sont les petit ambitieux qui rêvent d'accéder au trône! Mais voilà bien longtemps que Forks High School n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un prétendant au pouvoir par la force. En fait, pas depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle reine.

Lorsqu'elle a intégré le lycée, la précédente élève possédant ce titre à été littéralement chassée du siège impérial. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas rivaliser avec la classe de la nouvelle venue. Le père de cette dernière, un acteur connu de tous pour ces rôles dans des films d'actions aussi couteux que profitables, était l'homme le plus convoité du moment. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait une épouse, aussi belle qu'obnubilée par l'argent. Monsieur et Madame Hale. Un nom qu'on prononçait au moins une fois dans la journée. Un nom qu'on pouvait lire dans les journaux, ou tout simplement entendre à la radio, et surtout, qui revenait inlassablement dans n'importe quelle conversation.

Alors imaginez vous! Quand leur fille Rosalie Hale, cette bombe de charisme, de sexe appeal et de pouvoir, a fait sa grande entrée sur les pavés de Forks High School, tout les regards ne s'étaient pas encore posés sur sa silhouette parfaite, qu'elle avait déjà été nommée reine d'office, sans rien avoir à faire de plus que de sourire.

Ce qui lui allait parfaitement, il faut bien le dire. Car depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Rosalie Hale ne jurait que par l'attention qu'on lui portait. La rivalité n'était pas une option, Rosalie devait être la meilleure, dans tout les domaines qui soient, et rien ne devait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Si par malchance, une âme démunie de bon sens, ou tout simplement suicidaire, décidait de lui mettre des battons dans les roues, Rosalie usait de sa ruse et de sa mesquinerie naturelle pour l'éliminer, d'une façon rapide et efficace. Non, rien ni personne ne pouvait venir contrecarrer les plans de Rosalie Hale, reine depuis son premier jour.

Pas même le roi. Et surtout pas le roi. Car si à l'époque du roi soleil l'homme était le caractère dominant, au XXIe siècle, et encore plus à Forks High School, c'est la femme, qui détient l'autorité suprême. Le roi n'est qu'une image, un statut. Ainsi, Edward Cullen, roi incontesté depuis plus d'un an, n'oserait lui même pas interférer dans la vie de Rosalie Hale. Attention! Ici, le roi et la reine n'ont rien d'un couple. Ils sont juste les leaders supérieurs de leurs sexes. Les personnalités influentes du lycée, celles devant qui les roturiers baissent la tête. Ceux qui décident quel sera le thème du bal, et qui sera convié à quelles soirées. Ils sont aussi ceux qui décrètent qui est «dans le coup» et qui ne l'est pas. Autrement dit, tout est défini par le roi et la reine.

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui a fait d'Edward Cullen le roi ? La réponse est simple. Bien que la famille Cullen soit l'une des familles les plus riche de Forks, grâce à leur entreprise immobilière cotée en bourse, ce n'est toutefois pas ce détails qui à fait d'Edward l'homme le plus brigué et le plus admiré du lycée. C'est davantage sa beauté, et ses airs de dieux grecs. Car il est indéniable qu'Edward Cullen est le mâle par excellence, et toute les filles de Forks High School vous le diront! Désirable et désiré, ses muscles parfaits, son visage séraphique, sa chevelure cuivre en bataille, et toute ces qualités alliées à la fortune de ses parents, l'ont irrévocablement propulsé au sommet.

Toutefois, s'il aime jouir de ses privilèges -et croyez bien qu'il ne s'en prive pas- être assis sur le trône n'en a pas fait un monstre d'égoïsme avide, à la différence de son homologue féminin. Néanmoins, il ne faut être sûr de rien, car personne n'est sans savoir que le pouvoir peut corrompre les âmes les plus pures et les plus innocentes.

Ce n'était toutefois pas ce qui préoccupait Rosalie Hale ce jour là. Non, aujourd'hui Rosalie crachait la fumée de sa cigarette avec plus de hargne que jamais. Ce qui n'avait surement pas échappé à sa meilleure amie, qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward. La richesse de sa famille, son évidente beauté, et la popularité de son frère l'avait transformée en vedette, et croyez bien qu'entre Alice et le trône, se dressait un seul et unique obstacle : Rosalie Hale. Drôle de paradoxe n'est ce pas ? Cependant, il était connu qu'Alice n'avait pas le moindre ressentiment envers son amie, se contentant de la deuxième place avec félicité. Si toutefois cette image reflétait la vérité, cela restait un mystère pour tout les élèves de Forks High School.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'énerve comme ça ? S'enquit finalement Alice, exaspérée par l'anxiété contagieuse qui irradiait de Rosalie.

_Emmett! cracha cette dernière avec tout le venin dont elle était capable.

Et attention! Si quelqu'un sur cette planète pouvait se vanter d'être venimeux, c'était bien Rosalie Hale.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Soupira Alice.

_Rien, c'est bien ça le problème!

_Comment ça rien ?

_Bah rien! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que nous avons couché ensemble, et il ne donne plus signe de vie depuis! Je me sens... humiliée! Bougonna t elle en tapant du pied par terre, faisant raisonner le bruit de ses _Jimmy choo_ sur le sol pavé de la cours.

_Et toi ? Tu as tenter de le contacter ? Demanda son amie.

_Quoi ? Mais dans quel monde tu vie ? C'est à lui de faire le premier pas, et surement pas à moi.

_Peut être qu'il n'en ai pas conscient. Tu sais, avant d'arriver ici, Emmett n'était pas vraiment du même monde que nous. C'est Edward qui en a fait quelqu'un de populaire. Il n'a pas encore assimilé toute les règles.

Rosalie spécula de longues minutes sur les dires de son amie, l'air songeuse et angoissé. Elle en vint finalement à la conclusion que ce n'était pas son problème à elle, si Emmett était trop idiot pour comprendre les lois pourtant simples de la vie à Forks. Car il était évident pour elle, que jamais la reine n'aurait à courir après qui que se soit. C'était aux hommes, de se battre et de se mettre à genoux pour elle, et surement pas l'inverse. Même s'il existait une exception pour confirmer la règle...

_Je lui laisse encore deux jours, décida t elle, dans deux jours, il sera officiellement rayé de la liste de mes amants potentiels.

_Amen! Souffla Alice.

_Jessica! Note ça immédiatement! ordonna Rosalie, et Jessica Stanley, une des deux sbires qui la suivaient partout, s'exécuta sans objections.

_Quel est le programme du jour ? Demanda Alice à l'adresse de cette dernière.

_Réunion des délégués à 11h, match de foot à 16h, répondit Jessica en fixant les deux souveraines comme un chien regardant inlassablement son maître.

_Encore une fois, c'est moi qui apporte les dernières nouvelles, souffla une voix, et Rosalie l'avait reconnu dès sa première intonation.

Edward Cullen. Combien de fois Rosalie avait espéré régner en couple sur le lycée, au bras du plus bel homme de la ville ? Néanmoins, Edward Cullen était la seul et unique chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas posséder. Autant vous dire que son orgueil s'en était trouvé particulièrement affecté lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée. Et ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais l'égo de Rosalie Hale est aussi surdimensionné que la taille de ses tallons.

_Edward, toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde! Minauda t elle, comment ce fait il que tu puisses encore m'apprendre des choses, à moi ?

_Car j'ai le plus brillant des détectives privés, ria le bellâtre en désignant du pouce Éric Yorkie, le sous-fifre fétiche de l'élite masculine du lycée.

_Assez tourné autour du pot Ed, s'impatienta Alice, c'est quoi, la dernière nouvelle ?

_Et bien justement, tu l'as dit toi même. Une nouvelle.

Rosalie et Alice se dévisagèrent l'espace d'un instant, une expression jubilatoire sur le visage.

_Tu es bien sûr ? Demanda Rosalie.

_Parfaitement! Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, et elle arrivera à 9h. Vous allez pouvoir vous amusez mesdemoiselles. Attention, je compte sur vous : si elle entre dans mes critères, envoyez là moi, je pourrais peut être en faire quelque chose.

_Rêve, _pensa intérieurement Rosalie qui avait en horreur toute les filles qui pourraient plaire, de près ou de loin, à Edward Cullen.

_Chouette! Psalmodia Alice en regardant son frère s'éloigner en direction de Jasper Withlock, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles!

_Vrai, confirma Rosalie en jouant avec une des ces boucles blondes parfaitement dessinées. Et la dernière était très décevante.

_Swan... songea Alice, c'est drôle, ça ne me dit rien.

_Lauren! Apostropha la blonde à l'attention de son deuxième caniche, meilleure amie de Jessica Stanley : Lauren Mallory.

_Oui Rosalie ?

_Repère la nouvelle à son arrivée, et amène la nous au self à 12h.

_Ça sera fait.

La jeune fille leur adressa un regard emplis de fascination, avant de tourner les tallons et de partir vers le bâtiment des cours.

*******

Isabella Swan avait une peur phobique qu'on la nomme par son prénom. Non pas qu'il lui paraissait laid, ou que ce dernier fut trop répandu, mais tout simplement, elle le trouvait horriblement impersonnel. Selon elle, Isabella était le prénom idéale pour une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, riche et liftée, entourée par ses caniches pure sang. Vous savez, le genre de femmes qui disent : «Bonsoir, je suis Isabella Delaplaine», en insistant bien sur la première syllabe de son nom, trop orgueilleuse pour admettre que la particule reste la seule et unique chose qui la sépare de la noblesse.

Aussi, lorsque , la secrétaire du lycée, avait ignoré avec beaucoup d'application, sa demande d'être nommée Bella, cette dernière eut le pressentiment étrange, que sa journée allait être tout, sauf agréable.

Lorsque Bella Swan poussa la porte du secrétariat, elle s'était déjà préparée à ce qui allait suivre : les regards, les murmures... et tout ce qu'une nouvelle provoque malgré elle. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ces regard là seraient hautains, et que ces murmures là seraient méprisants.

Soit, Bella n'était pas vraiment comme les autres filles de son âge. Et j'entends par là que les vêtements n'étaient pas sa priorité numéro un, et que contrairement à la plus part de ses camarades, elle était toujours vierge. Vous aurez sans doute rapidement cerné le personnage. Physiquement parlant, son coté désuet ne l'empêchait pas d'être jolie. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et brillants, de grands yeux chocolats, et une carrure tout à fait charmante, n'ayant rien à envier ni à Alice Cullen, ni à Rosalie Hale. Seulement ses pull-over d'une couleur non répertoriée, et ses jeans troué avaient tendance à la rendre beaucoup moins attrayante qu'elle ne pourrait l'être. Et surtout, cette tenue là venait, sans même qu'elle ne le sache, ni même qu'elle en soit un tant soit peu consciente, de la classer indubitablement dans une catégories d'élèves dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence : les loosers. Vous devez les connaître vous aussi, et peut être même que vous en faite partie! Croyez bien que si c'est le cas, en tant qu'auteur, je ne porte aucun jugement. Ce sont ces personnes incomprises, d'une intelligence souvent effrayante pour les plus sots, qui s'habillent avec ce qu'ils trouvent dans leurs placards, et qui sont obligatoirement inscrits à un club d'échec, de mathématique, ou de littérature. La plus part d'entre eux, et surtout les mâles, refusent de le reconnaître, mais ils regardent star-strek à la télé, et construisent en secret une maquette de vaisseau spatial. Quant aux femelles, toute sans aucune exception, possède le rêve bien dissimulé de ressembler un jour à Rosalie Hale, ou à une fille dans son genre, et de jouir elles aussi de la beauté, de la gloire, et du pouvoir. Mais attention! Il est inenvisageable pour l'une d'entre elle de l'avouer un jour! Car en surface, elles méprisent la reine, l'empire, et tout ce qui s'y rattache.

Ainsi donc, et j'en reviens à nos moutons, même si Bella Swan l'ignorait encore, là voilà qui rejoignait les troupes vaillantes des loosers. Bien sûr, ça n'avait aucune signification pour elle, du moins pour l'instant, car dans chaque école, il existe une âme bienveillante, qui se glisse dans la peau du petit nouveau, et qui a pitié de son ignorance. À Forks High School, c'était Angela Weber, qui prenait soin de mettre au courant les nouveaux élèves des règles et du fonctionnement du lycée. Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit Bella Swan déambuler dans les couloirs en luttant mortellement avec le plan du bâtiment, elle s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

_Tu es Isabella Swan n'est ce pas ? S'enquit Angela en lui offrant son sourire le plus avenant.

_Juste Bella, répondit cette dernière en tentant de cacher l'exaspération que provoquait la simple écoute de son nom.

_Enchantée, je m'appelle Angela Weber, et je suis ton ange gardien!

Bella la dévisagea d'une drôle de façon, puis serra maladroitement la main que lui tendait sa camarade.

_Mon ange gardien ? Répéta t elle pour l'inciter à donner plus de précisions.

_Exactement. Écoute, ici, il y a deux ou trois choses à savoir, si tu veux vivre tranquillement. Et je suis celle qui va te les expliquer.

_C'est très aimable à toi, la remercia Bella dont le visage exprimait clairement la confusion.

_Commençons par le principal, débuta Angéla en attirant Bella par le bras pour l'inviter à la suivre dans la cours. Tu vois ces filles la-bas ? Ce sont les sans cervelles, enfin, c'est comme ça que je les appelle. La grande blonde, celle qui ressemble à un top modèle, c'est Rosalie Hale, la reine du lycée. Et quand je dis reine, c'est que c'est la reine, ça n'a rien d'une blague! Forks High School est son empire, et elle veille au grain pour s'assurer que tout se passe comme elle l'entend, tu me suis ?

Bella hocha la tête en observant la fameuse Rosalie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver à la fois extrêmement belle, mais aussi d'une suffisance exubérante.

_Méfis toi d'elle comme de la peste, poursuivit Angela, c'est un monstre sans cœur qui ne jure que par le fric et les vêtements. Si jamais tu t'approche trop, elle va te faire vivre un enfer. Donc fais comme moi : ignore là, et tiens toi loin d'elle. Toutes les filles qui trainent autour d'elle, comme si elle était le centre même de la gravitation, se sont ses sous-fifres. On les repère facilement : elles sont toujours en bandent, et toujours derrière Rosalie. Leur perfidie est sans limites! Pas de questions ?

_Heu...non je ne crois pas, bafouilla Bella qui se sentait un peu comme un animal apprivoisée, et qu'on lâche soudainement au cœur de la jungle.

_Bien, alors je continue, suis moi, intima Angela en trainant Bella jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cours. Ces types là, ce sont les serviteurs du Roi.

_Et qui est le roi ?

_Il n'est pas là, il doit être à l'intérieur, je te le montrerais plus tard. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, et c'est chasse gardée. Rosalie Hale a depuis longtemps posé son veto dessus, et même s'il n'est pas intéressé, ça n'empêche pas madame Rosalie d'interdire à n'importe qu'elle fille de s'approcher de lui d'un peu trop près. Hélas, Edward Cullen est un canon, même moi je dois l'avouer, et rare sont les filles qui lui résistent! Même toi tu vas obligatoirement succomber!

Sur le coup, Bella en doutait sincèrement. Car jusque là, les garçons n'avaient jamais vraiment fait parti de ses centres d'intérêt. Toutefois elle acquiesça docilement, tentant difficilement d'enregistrer toute ces informations.

_Ainsi donc, tu as fait la rencontre du petit royaume. Tous ces gens là imposent des lois que les autres élèves doivent respecter. Par exemple, ne va jamais, absolument jamais, t'asseoir à leur table au réfectoire du lycée. Mon dieu Bella, ça signifierait ta fin!

Bella esquiva un léger tremblement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le lycée de Forks possédait une telle organisation monarchique.

_Où est ce que je dois m'asseoir alors ?

_Avec moi! Mes amis et moi, nous sommes ceux qu'on appelle les invisibles. On ne fait partie d'aucune catégories. Nous ne sommes pas «cool» comme eux, expliqua t elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, sans non plus être aussi ringard que les loosers.

_Les loosers ?

_Ouais... Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre soupira Angela. Mais tu en sais suffisamment pour commencer ta journée sans risquer de te faire lyncher. Attend moi devant le portail à 10h, je continuerais mon explication.

_Merci Angela, c'est vraiment très sympa de prendre en charge mon éducation, rigola Bella, et sa nouvelle camarade lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de lui répondre.

_Pas de soucis! Je suis certaine que nous allons devenir amies! Maintenant je fois filer en classe! À 10h au portail, oublis pas!

Après quoi Angela Webber tourna les tallons vers le bâtiment des cours, heureuse d'avoir réussi à sa mission : préserver les nouveaux du fléau que représentait la dynastie de Forks High School.

*******

Edward Cullen incarnait l'idéal masculin pour toutes les élèves du lycée, et autant dire qu'il en était conscient. Difficile de ne pas l'être lorsque chaque filles dont il croise le regard se met involontairement à baver, ou à cligner des yeux comme si elle venait d'apercevoir un bout du paradis. Pendant longtemps, Edward s'était promis de rester modeste et simple. Mais même le plus charitable des êtres humains ne peut lutter contre la houle violente de fascination et de compliments qui se déversait tout les jours sur sa personne. Aussi, il avait fini par céder à ce que les gens attendait de lui : être une star aussi intouchable que arrogante. Toutefois, ça ne faisait pas de lui une personne fondamentalement mauvaise. Car malgré sa popularité, Edward avait gardé le goût des bonnes choses, et des vrais valeurs de la vie. Malheureusement, il avait légèrement tendance à l'oublier.

_Tu as vu la nouvelle ? Demanda Jasper Withlock en s'affaissant contre son casier.

_Pas encore, mais j'ai demandé à Rosalie de me l'envoyer si elle était intéressante.

Jasper s'esclaffa d'un rire discret. Il faisait partie de ce que le genre de personne comme Angela Weber appelait, la garde rapproché du roi. Constituée de deux personnes, la garde rapprochée n'était jamais bien loin d'Edward. Ce qu'Angela Weber ignorait toutefois, c'était que Jasper Withlock et son complice Emmett Mccarty, gravitait autour d'Edward car ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Les deux seuls vrais amis qu'il possédait.

_Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va le faire ? S'enquit Jasper en fixant son ami d'un regard sarcastique.

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne le ferait pas ? Répondit Edward, qui savait néanmoins parfaitement pourquoi en effet, Rosalie Hale ne lui accorderait jamais cette faveur.

_Je t'en pris Ed, tu sais très bien que tu es le seul mec qui ait jamais refusé de sortir, et même de coucher avec elle! Elle te veux et elle fera tout pour t'avoir! Alors imagine bien que t'envoyer des filles, ne fait pas vraiment partie de son programme.

Edward savait parfaitement tout ça. Cependant il préférait nier l'évidence, comme si cela lui permettait d'agir sans être conscient des conséquences que ses actes pourraient engendrer.

_Si je couche avec elle, tu crois qu'elle me laissera enfin tranquille ? Suggéra t il.

_Peut être. Pas sûr. Ce genre de filles, tu leur donnes la main, et elles te prennent le bras!

_Bref, éluda Edward. Comment ça se passe avec ta belle ?

_Bah ça se passe pas, grimaça Jasper en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son paquet de cigarette. Elle m'ignore presque aussi bien que si j'étais une molécule invisible qui flotte dans l'air.

_C'est pas possible mon gars, elle ne parle que de toi à la maison! À mon avis elle cache son jeu.

_Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle ferait ça ? S'étonna Jasper qui dissimulait difficilement l'effet qu'avait provoqué cette information concernant Alice.

Car oui, depuis l'école élémentaire, Jasper Withlock était fou amoureux d'Alice Cullen.

_Va savoir, soupira Edward, les filles ne fonctionnent pas comme nous! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!

Jasper acquiesça à l'aide d'une moue exaspérée, avant de se rendre dans sa salle de cours, suivit de près par son ami.

Premier cours de la journée : science naturelle. Edward avait en horreur tout les cours qui pouvaient toucher de près ou de loin à la science. Pour lui, le fait qu'un calcule puisse être de façon inéluctable, à la fois juste et incontesté, le plongeait dans le doute et la frustration. Il était bien plus amateur de littérature et de musique, toutefois il évitait de divulguer ce genre de d'informations, car elles n'allaient pas de paire avec son statut de roi.

Aussi, il entra dans la salle en trainant des pieds, et rejoint sa paillasse avec une morosité non dissimulée.

_Je suis ravie que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence aujourd'hui ! Railla M. Banner, le professeur, un homme aussi ennuyeux que son humour était mauvais.

_Pour vous servir M'sieur, répondit Edward d'un air faussement solennel.

Car en effet, Edward avait la mauvaise habitude de sécher les cours. Disons même, que comptabiliser les heures pendant lesquelles il était présent, serait incontestablement plus rapide que l'inverse.

Au même moment, Bella Swan fit sa grande entrée dans la salle de classe. Le petit discours d'Angela l'avait un peu déstabilisée, et sa timidité naturelle s'en était trouvé renforcée. Car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Bella était une fille timide et introvertie. Elle se dirigea vers M. Banner pour se présenter, et celui ci lui indiqua la paillasse au fond de la pièce. Et vous êtes je pense, bien trop perspicace, car vous aurez aisément deviné qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Edward Cullen.

Bella traversa donc l'allée entre les tables en tentant d'ignorer les regards qui la vrillaient sans cesse. Elle posa son sac sur la table, puis jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son partenaire de labos. Son cœur eut un raté. Évidemment, elle l'avait trouvé beau, comme toutes les filles avant elle. D'ailleurs, le mot était faible, car Bella l'avait trouvé plus que beau. Elle avait eu l'impression particulièrement absurde qu'il n'était pas humain, et qu'il n'était que le détail d'un rêve, dont elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Edward quant à lui n'avait pas encore tourné son visage vers elle. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul installé à cette paillasse, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Lorsque Bella tira le tabouret pour s'asseoir, il daigna enfin poser un regard sur elle. En tant que roi, Edward connaissait parfaitement l'identité de chacun des élèves de Forks High School; des membres de son entourage, au plus persécuté des loosers. Aussi lorsqu'il observa Bella d'un peu plus près, il devina sans aucune difficulté qu'elle n'était personne d'autre que la fameuse nouvelle dont on parlait dans tout le lycée, «Celle qui porte les vêtements de sa grand mère», comme on entendait dans les couloirs. Effectivement, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était la preuve vivante que la mode hippie n'était pas qu'une légende. Et lorsqu'il la vu s'entremêler les pieds d'une façon inattendue, il dissimula un bref éclat de rire. Le stéréotype était trop complet pour qu'il ne puisse exister : une fille ringarde, maladroite et timide, comme on en fait plus.

Bella le toisa sauvagement, outrée par son manque de respect, et surtout embarrassée par sa petite démonstration acrobatique, révélant au reste de la classe l'étendue de ses talents d'équilibriste.

_Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Persifla t elle en s'installant enfin à sa place.

Edward Cullen esquiva un sourire mauvais, qui couvait en fait toute l'ampleur de son étonnement : il n'était pas accoutumé à ce qu'une fille, encore moins une fille du genre de Bella, se permette de lui parler avec autant d'austérité.

_Tu es Isabella Swan, je me trompe ? Demanda t il, sans se préoccuper de répondre ou non à la question de la jeune fille.

_Juste Bella, confirma t elle en se tortillant sur son siège d'un air gêné.

_Très bien juste Bella, à l'avenir fais attention à la façon dont tu parles. Autant je ne suis pas rancunier, autant si tu venais à parler de la sorte à Rosalie Hale, tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivante.

Bella avala difficilement sa salive, et pensa avec frustration que cette fille, le sujet récurant du lycée, allait vraiment lui pourrir l'existence. Ne connaissait elle pas la liberté d'expression ?

_C'est sympa de te préoccuper de ma survie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

Ce qui l'exaspérait bien plus encore que cette reine au pleins pouvoirs, c'était le fait qu'un garçon aussi beau puisse être aussi insolent et cavalier.

_J'en doute, insista Edward qui observait avec minutie le trouble qu'il provoquait chez elle. Mais soit, nous verrons combien de temps tu tiens le coup dans ce lycée avec ton arrogance. Tu finiras par te plier au système, comme tout le monde.

Bella lui lança un regard hostile avec un tel acharnement, que si un regard pouvait tuer, Edward Cullen aurait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Aussi elle n'avait de cesse de se demander, quelle place pouvait occupé un si rustre personnage, dans cette hiérarchie rocambolesque. Car oui, Bella ignorait encore à qui elle avait à faire. Et elle n'était pas prête de l'apprendre, car Edward n'avait pas l'intention de se présenter de si tôt.

*******

Alice Cullen était réputée pour sa dépendance au shopping. Car posséder des milliers de vêtements, et bien évidemment, les dernières nouveautés aussi extravagantes que chères, relevait d'un besoin addictif. Si quelqu'un devait disposer du nouveau sac _channel_ avant les autres, c'était Alice Cullen. Si une fille devait porter la toute récente paire de botte _Givenchy_ avant tout le monde, c'était Alice Cullen. Même Rosalie Hale ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'ardeur et l'opiniâtreté d'Alice à dominer le monde du tissus et de l'accessoire. Pour elle, ce détail représentait de façon probante sa différence. Alice Cullen n'était pas la reine, mais au moins, elle était la princesse de la mode.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle faisait sa grande apparition à Forks High School, Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur que cette nouvelle élève soit plus dernier cri qu'elle ne le serait jamais, peur qu'elle est réussi, d'une façon difficilement imaginable, à s'être procuré le manteau _Dior_, celui qui n'est même pas encore commercialisé, mais pour lequel elle déjà sur liste d'attente.

Alors bien sûr, quand elle avait entendu dire à un nombre de reprises incalculables, que Isabella Swan portait des sweet-shirt, elle s'en était trouvée immédiatement rassérénée. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de descendre une marche du podium! Le lycée, c'était toute sa vie. Car papa et maman Cullen avait beau être de bons parents, leur présence manquaient terriblement à l'appel. Le 'travail' était de loin le mot dominant de leur existence. Alors, pour se construire un milieu social digne de ce nom, Alice passait les trois quarts de son temps à sauver les apparences pour être adorée et idolâtrée dans l'enceinte du lycée de Forks. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, la popularité était passé en seconde ligne, dans les priorités d'Alice. Et celui qui occupait la place numéro un, n'était personne d'autre que Jasper Withlock. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait même plus d'utilité à compter les années. Mais depuis de nombreux mois, la jeune héritière de la famille Cullen s'était découvert des sentiments bien plus profonds que de l'amitié, envers son ami de longue date. Il l'obsédait. Elle y pensait le jour, et en rêvait la nuit. Il ne se passait jamais une seule seconde, sans que son esprit divague irrévocablement vers Jasper.

Toutefois, elle préférait garder ce secret pour elle. Bien sûr, elle n'avait de cesse d'en parler dans le cadre familial, mais elle voulait à tout prix préserver cette révélation du savoir de Rosalie Hale. Car depuis toujours, cette dernière avait la sale manie de vouloir s'approprier les petits amis potentiels d'Alice, ne supportant pas le fait qu'on puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ainsi, Alice ne pouvait sortir avec personne, à moins que Rosalie n'ai déjà mis le grappins dessus dans le passé, et bien sûr, qu'elle ai donné son accord. Et c'est bien là qu'il y avait problème : Jasper Withlock faisait parti des rares membres de l'élite masculine à ne pas être encore passé entre les mains de Rosalie. Mais Alice savait pertinemment qu'à l'instant même où elle lui révélerait la teneur de ses sentiments, la reine du lycée jetterait son dévolu sur Jasper, en faisant de lui, au plus grand malheur d'Alice, sa nouvelle proie.

_Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? S'enquit Rosalie qui fixait Emmett Mccarty, assis à l'autre bout de la salle, d'un mauvais œil.

_À rien de très intéressant, mentis Alice, je me disais que j'avais hâte d'être dans deux semaines.

Rosalie connaissait sa meilleure amie comme si elle l'avait fait, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle se ferait duper. Elle avait lu dans les yeux d'Alice que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle avait bien l'intention de savoir quoi. Néanmoins, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'Alice n'en lâcherait pas un mot. Comme toujours, Rosalie devrait user de ses techniques de persuasions et de manipulations pour découvrir quel secret elle pouvait bien dissimuler. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment.

_La fête du printemps, souffla Rosalie en faisant allusion à ce qui était effectivement prévu dans deux semaines. C'est l'une de mes préférée! Les robes sont plus jolie qu'à n'importe quelle époque de l'année.

_C'est vrai, et j'ai bien l'intention de trouver LA robe parfaite.

_Comme toujours.

Rosalie esquiva un sourire, avant de revenir à sa contemplation. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Emmett Mccarty avait prit son pied, elle en était certaine. Il avait attendu ça pendant des mois, et lorsque Rosalie avait daigné lui accorder ce qu'il voulait, monsieur ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Ça avait le don intolérable de l'énerver au plus haut point. Et soyez en sûr : chez Rosalie Hale, l'énervement peut atteindre des niveaux encore inédits. Aussi elle avait prit la décision bien arrêtée de se faire désirer comme jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et se mette à genoux devant elle. C'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait, et jusqu'à présent, jamais aucune de ses victimes ne lui avait résisté. Comme préalablement expliqué, Rosalie Hale obtenait absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. À la seule exception d'Edward Cullen. Elle était pourtant assurée du fait que lui aussi, finirait pas céder un jour.

Alice quant à elle, songeait a l'opportunité que représentait la fête du printemps qui allait avoir lieu le samedi suivant. Car c'était aux garçons d'inviter les filles. Et elle avait l'espoir secret que Jasper lui proposerait d'être son cavalier. Ainsi, elle pourrait prétendre avoir accepté pour en pas le vexer, et Rosalie la laisserait en paix avec l'homme de ses rêves l'espace d'une soirée. C'était terriblement agaçant pour elle d'avoir à ignorer Jasper, juste pour lui éviter d'être pris au piège par la toile viscose de la reine. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Lorsqu'il fut 10h, Lauren Mallory se hâta de rejoindre la cours du lycée pour mener à bien sa mission. Repérer la nouvelle n'avait rien de difficile, car tout le monde avait sans cesse le regard posé sur elle, comme si elle avait été un genre d'aimant. Lorsque Lauren l'aperçut entrain de discuter avec Angela Weber, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Angela Weber était selon elle, plus ridicule encore que les loosers, et ce à cause de cette obsession qu'elle avait de mettre en garde tout les nouveaux contre elle et son petit groupe de filles populaires. Elle avait l'impression d'être traitée comme inférieur, et rien n'était plus frustrant pour elle qu'un élève du lycée ose remettre en cause ce qui faisait d'elle une fille cool et dominante.

Lauren s'approcha de Bella, et ne posa pas même le regard sur Angela.

_Tu es bien Isabella Swan ? dit elle avec un air tellement supérieure que cette dernière eu l'envie soudaine de vomir son petit déjeuner.

_Bella, rectifia t elle d'un ton monocorde.

_Peu importe. Il faut impérativement que tu te rendes à notre table à 12h. C'est claire ?

_Heu... oui, bredouilla Bella sans vraiment comprendre le sens de cette requête.

_Pas à 11h59, et encore moins à 12h01. À 12h. Rosalie n'aime pas attendre, tu as compris ?

_Parfaitement.

Lauren gratifia Angela d'une œillade menaçante avant de tourner les tallons et de partir dans la direction opposée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Angela, c'est le rituel des nouveaux. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

_Je ne comprend pas vraiment, avoua Bella, perdue, encore une fois.

_Rosalie Hale tiens à rencontrer tout les nouveaux. Elle le fait pendant le déjeuner. Ne prend surtout pas de plateau, tu mangeras après. Ils seront tous d'un côté de la table, tache de bien t'asseoir de l'autre côté. Elle va te poser des questions, répond y simplement. Ignore les sarcasmes, et lorsqu'elle te le dira, lève toi et part sans rien dire. Si tout ce passe bien, c'est la première et la dernières fois que tu auras à faire à elle.

Bella déglutit bruyamment à l'idée de faire face à cette fameuse reine sans scrupules. Avec la déveine qui la caractérisait depuis toute petite, la rencontre avait des chances de tourner au fiasco.

Aussi, lorsque le moment fut venu pour elle de se rendre devant cette cours de justice, son pouls avait légèrement tendance à faire n'importe quoi, et ses genoux tremblaient avec une ténacité déconcertante. Bella avait beau se répéter mentalement que ce n'était qu'un être humain, toute les mises en garde dont on l'avait généreusement gratifié avait fait naître en elle ce sentiment de peur inexpliqué. «Il n'y a pas mort d'homme», pensait elle de façon discontinue pour tenter de rendre à cette journée sa banalité désormais envolée. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire du lycée, toute, et je dis bien toute, les têtes se retournèrent dans mouvement à peine humains pour l'observer. Naturellement, personne n'était sans savoir que le rituel des nouveaux allait avoir lieu, et c'était depuis une bonne heure le sujet de conversation préféré de tout les lycéens.

Bella souffla longuement par la bouche pour s'entraîner à égaler sa respiration, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la table au centre de la salle. Ça ne pouvait être que celle ci. La grande blonde était assise, droite comme un piquet, sur sa chaise, au centre de la table. À sa gauche, ses groupies. Et à sa droite... son partenaire de labos ? Bella resta bouche bée devant cette révélation. L'homme prenant place au côtés de la reine ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique chose : le roi. Ainsi donc, cet élève suffisant avec qui elle partageait sa paillasse durant son cours de science naturelle, n'était personne d'autre qu'Edward Cullen, le roi. Et ce dernier l'observait de tout son long, un sourire jubilatoire étirant ses lèvres fines.

Dorénavant, Bella ferait confiance à ses pressentiments. Car en effet, cette journée n'avait rien d'agréable, et la suite s'annonçait comme pire encore.

* * *

**Comment va se dérouler la rencontre entre les souverains et l'innocente Bella ?**

**Alice va t elle déclarer son amour à Jasper malgré la menace que représente la reine ?**

**Que pense réellement Ewdard Cullen de la nouvelle élève ?**

**Pourquoi Emmett fuit il Rosalie ?**

**Les réponses à ses questions, dans le prochain chapitre.**

**XOXO.**


	2. À l'aube de la guerre

**Oui je sais : déjà! Petite surprise. Mais pas d'ilusion les enfants, je ne posterais pas tout les jours après ça!**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour toute vos gentilles reviews, et vos nombreux ajouts! Je suis touchée, et heureuse de voir que ce début de fic vous plait. J'espere que la suite vous plaira tout autant!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alicia : Merci pour tes encouragements! Effectivement la rencontre va être... bah! Tu en jugeras par toi même! Quant à Alice, l'avenir nous le dira!**

**Lise : Un grand merci pour tes compliments, tout simplement adorables. Concernant tes remarques; bien sûr que c'est étrange cette histoire de monarchie! C'est le stéréotype du lycée américain dans les série B, à son paroxysme :) Je suis bien consciente que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi, seulement il est vraiment drôle de s'imaginer un monde ou les clichés sont poussés à l'extrème. Ensuite, pour Rosalie, atention, c'est une peste! Pour elle, l'expression meilleure amie à une signification très reductrice. Sa réputation avant tout. Emmett... et bien tu veras par toi même :) en tout cas encore merci!**

**isabelle : merci beaucoup! Tes encouragements me touchent beaucoup! **

**Chatana : Effectivement, et tu es la première à le remarquer. C'est du même domaine que gossip girl, sans le côté tragique :) en tout cas merci pour ta review!**

**LILIA68 : Merci beaucoup! Concernant mes postes, ça reste très aléatoire! L'avenir nous le dira! **

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : À l'aube de la guerre. **

**

* * *

**Lorsqu'Edward Cullen s'était installé à la table, au côté de Rosalie, ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Car Isabella Swan n'était plus une inconnue désormais. Elle voulait être nommée Bella, et sa maladresse, sa pudeur et ses vêtements antédiluviens couvait le caractère d'une jeune fille plus sanguine qu'on ne pouvait imaginer. Jamais une nouvelle ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Et à vrai dire, aucune fille de son genre n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole. Aussi, Edward mourrait d'impatience de voir comment Bella Swan ferait face à la reine parmi reine, Rosalie Hale.

Cette dernière avait vaguement entendu parler de la nouvelle, et se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait raconter à son sujet. Seul importait ce qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux. D'où l'importance du rituel des nouveaux.

Lorsque la fille fit son entrée dans le réfectoire, et qu'elle devint subitement le centre d'attention de tout le self, Edward ne pu réprimer un rire. Et lorsqu'il vit l'afflux sanguin gratifier les joues de Bella d'une couleur cramoisie, son rire n'en fut que vivifié. Il était certain, que jamais, oh grand jamais, Bella Swan ne pourrait supporter la cadence.

Cette dernière semblait complètement perdu, hésitant entre simuler une syncope, ou se mettre à pleurer. Néanmoins elle n'en fit rien, et avança solennellement à travers le self, pour finalement rejoindre la fameuse table. Elle resta debout devant une chaise vide, pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité.

_Assied toi, intima finalement Rosalie, et Bella s'exécuta avec une lenteur sans nom, pour être certaine qu'aucun de ses mouvements n'en feraient qu'à leur tête.

_Isabella Swan... soupira Alice en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu as du potentiel, c'est dommage.

_Pa... pardon ? S'enquit Bella, désarçonnée par le mot «potentiel».

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es fine et jolie. Mais tu es trop ringarde.

Wow. C'est le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Bella. Comment pouvait on annoncer une chose pareille de but en blanc avec tant d'assurance ? Ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec de l'honnêteté, ça ressemblait presque à de la méchanceté. Le sourire avenant et contrit d'Alice Cullen cherchait cependant à démentir cette évidence.

_Effectivement, confirma Rosalie. Que font tes parents dans la vie ?

_Mon père vient d'être muté ici pour devenir le futur Shérif de Forks, et ma mère est journaliste.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Edward Cullen. C'était comme si ses yeux bougeaient malgré elle, refusant d'obéir au ordres que leur intimait son cerveau. Ce dernier le remarqua que trop bien. Aussi, il prenait un malin plaisir à la déstabiliser davantage, en accompagnant ses regards d'un mouvement de langue salace. Bella tentait de l'ignorer aussi bien que faire ce peux, mais franchement, c'était comme si Robert Pattinson en personne se permettait des gestes aussi suggestifs, juste pour vous. Je vous laisse imaginer votre propre réaction.

_D'accord... s'exaspéra Rosalie devant la réponse horriblement banale de la nouvelle. Est ce que tu sais ce qu'est le bal du printemps ?

_Euh... un bal ? Au printemps ? Répondit Bella sur un ton légèrement trop sarcastique pour plaire à Rosalie Hale.

Edward Jubilait.

_Isabella...

_Bella, rectifia t elle.

_Isabella, reprit Rosalie en ignorant vigoureusement sa plainte, je vais être sympa avec toi, pour cette fois. Tu viens d'arriver, et je peux éventuellement croire que tu ne connais pas encore tout à fait les règles. Mais méfis toi. À partir de maintenant, si je t'entend me parler sur ce ton une seconde fois, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Est ce que j'ai été claire ?

_Parfaitement... souffla t elle, perdue entre la peur et un sentiment de rébellion.

_Bien. Le bal du printemps est un bal exclusivement réservé à l'élite. Je préfère te prévenir maintenant puisque tu viens d'arriver et qu'il à lieu dans peu de temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras participer au bal de fin d'année, ouvert à tous.

Ce détail, Bella s'en contre fichait comme de son premier biberon. Car elle n'avait l'intention d'aller à aucun bal. Marcher correctement était déjà suffisamment difficile, alors danser... Elle préférait ne même pas y penser!

_D'accord, opina t elle.

Edward était légèrement déçut. Il s'attendait à plus de retournement de situation, à plus d'action. Bref, il voulait du spectacle. Et cette scène était à son goût, écœurante de banalité. Comme cette fille.

_As tu déjà choisis ta table ? Continua Rosalie.

_Euh oui je crois, balbutia t elle en pointant du doigt celle de Angela Weber qui lui lançait des regards encourageants.

Cet interrogatoire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

_Ça me parait correct, confirma l'inquisitrice avec un léger sourire satisfait.

Bella se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Manifestement, l'entretien touchait à sa fin. Edward la fixait avec ténacité, alors qu'elle luttait efficacement pour ne pas rencontrer son regard.

_Dernière question...

_Oui ?

_De quel siècle datent tes fringues ?

Un rire commun s'installa tout autour de la table, et Bella se sentit rougir instantanément. Oui ses vêtements n'étaient pas très au fait de la mode, et elle en était consciente, néanmoins ce n'était pas un problème. Pour Bella, la superficialité était la marque des faibles. De ceux qui ont besoins de s'accrocher à quelque chose de stupide pour ne pas sombrer. Cependant l'hilarité grandissante devant son mal aise déclencha en elle cette émotion dévastatrice que Rosalie Hale appelle «soulèvement». Pour Bella, c'était simplement de la révolte, et dans ce cas, parfaitement justifiée. Elle se leva d'un bond, et s'apprêta à tourner les tallons.

_Je ne t'ai pas encore autorisé à partir! Fulmina la blonde avec fureur.

_Tu es pathétique! Persifla alors Bella, à qui les mots avaient échappé, et qui ignorait encore que cette petite phrase constituée de juste trois mots, venait de déclarer une guerre ouverte qui promettait d'être sanglante.

Le réfectoire entier plongea dans un silence religieux, et la bouche de Rosalie resta béante pendant un nombre de secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Jamais, oh grand jamais, on ne lui avait parler ainsi. Edward, lui, avait retrouvé le sourire. Finalement, le spectacle avait bel et bien lieu.

_Je te demande pardon ? Gronda la reine en se levant de son siège.

_Tu m'as très bien entendu, répondit Bella qui ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette ambiance. Tu es pathétique! Toi et ton royaume à deux balles, seule et unique chose qui semble te faire croire que tu as de l'importance!

Après quoi elle se saisit de son sac avec fermeté, et marcha dans la direction opposé sans faire attention aux protestations de la folle endiablée dans son dos. Tant pis, elle irait manger chez elle.

*******

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Isabella Swan n'était pas passée inaperçue pour son premier jour de classe. Elle était devenu en quelques secondes à peine «Bella, celle qui à tenue tête à Rosalie». Et croyez moi, elle n'en tirait aucune fierté. Bien au contraire, depuis l'instant exacte où elle avait prononcé cette phrase, jusqu'à la fin de la journée, elle n'avait cessé de se fustiger. «Tu n'aurais pas pu juste te taire!» répétait elle mentalement, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Car tout ce que souhaitait Bella, c'était se fondre dans la masse, et incarner la discrétion à l'état le plus pure. Pour le coup, c'était réussi... Tout le monde ne parlait que d'elle, et chaque visage se retournait lors de son passage. Certain admiratifs, d'autre hostiles, et d'autre plus où moins concernés.

Le seul qui se sentait vraiment euphorique, c'était Edward Cullen. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Rosalie, et encore moins le système dont il était le roi, mais il trouvait que sa vie manquait cruellement de divertissement. L'ennui lui rongeait les os un peu plus chaque jours, et la jeune Bella Swan avait su apporter à son quotidien un peu de distraction. Pour cela, il lui en était presque reconnaissant. Toutefois pas assez pour la traiter comme son égale. Oui elle avait répondu à son homologue féminin, la reine parmi les reines, mais elle restait une hippie sans aucun style.

_A quoi tu penses ? S'enquit Emmett qui scrutait son ami dont l'esprit semblait être à des kilomètres d'ici.

_À la nouvelle, confessa Edward en rangeant ses livres dans son casier.

_Elle te plait ?

_Ne sois pas stupide!

_Alors pourquoi tu penses à elle ? Insista la brute épaisse monté comme un videur de boite, avec un levé de sourcil suggestif qui déplus beaucoup à Edward.

_Tout le monde pense à elle Em'! Dois je te rappelé l'incident de ce midi ?

_Ouais c'est vrai... Elle à du cran la gamine! Je l'aime bien! Je devrais peut être aller lui parler...

Emmett connaissait son meilleur ami à la perfection, si bien que la mère Cullen en venait à l'appeler de temps à autres, pour savoir comment allait réellement son fils. Aussi il était certain que si Edward lui cachait quelque chose concernant la nouvelle, alors cette phrase l'appâterait aussitôt.

Malin ce Emmett! Immédiatement Edward ressentit une drôle d'émotion, indescriptible et ineffable. Tout ce qu'il savait, et il en ignorait les raisons, c'était que l'idée qu'Emmett devienne l'ami de Bella le dérangeait. «Sans doute car Rosalie lui ferait la peau...» pensa t il, mais c'était se voiler la face, comme il savait si bien le faire.

_Fais donc, mais je ne répondrais de rien.

Emmett esquiva un sourire. Il connaissait cette voix et surtout ce visage. Ils appartenaient au Edward contrarié. Il y avait donc bel et bien un problème.

_D'accord! ricana t il, bien décider à côtoyer la nouvelle dès le lendemain.

Et puis ça avait aussi d'autre avantages. Comme celui de rendre Rosalie Hale hystérique! Car depuis bientôt deux ans, Emmett n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : Rosalie. Il l'aimait, et pas comme un ados aime sa première copine. Il l'aimait passionnément, d'un amour aussi enivrant que douloureux. Quelques jours en arrière, Rosalie lui avait enfin donné rendez vous, et tout c'était passé pour le mieux. Néanmoins Emmett était loin d'être bête. Comme tout les garçons avant lui, elle l'utiliserait puis l'oublierait avec une facilité déconcertante. Et lui voulait plus que du sexe. Il voulait une relation, une vraie. Il avait donc décider d'ignorer parfaitement la femme de ses rêves, pour créer un sentiment de manque. Peut être que s'il fonctionnait autrement, en évitant de lui courir après comme un chien le fais avec un os, alors il ferait la différence. Il l'espérait en tout cas...

_Bon! À demain vieux! Dit il en tapant dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami, avant de tourner les tallons en direction de la sortie.

Edward lui, faisait mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Mais c'était Bella qu'il attendait. Il savait que son casier se trouvait à côté du sien -coïncidence ?- et la curiosité lui dévorait les entrailles. Il voulait par dessus tout savoir comment elle vivait cette journée forte en émotion. Car si Rosalie n'avait pas riposté, tout le monde savait parfaitement que la vengeance n'allait pas tarder à venir, et qu'elle ferait mal. Fichtrement mal! On ne s'attaquait pas, à Rosalie Hale.

Soudain, la petite brunette maladroite fit son apparition avec une nonchalance exaspérante, en regardant ses pieds pour être sûre qu'ils ne se prennent pas dans n'importe quoi qui ruinerait à jamais le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle l'aperçut, adosser contre son casier.

_Génial... soupira t elle, assez fort pour que l'adonis l'entende.

_Quoi, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Ria t il.

_Pas vraiment non.

Bella le poussa d'un geste mal assuré pour accéder à ses livres, et Edward se décala avec une lenteur exagérée.

_Putain Cullen, c'est quoi ton soucis ? S'énerva t elle, et le Cullen en question esquiva un large sourire suffisant et étonnement satisfait.

La faire de sortir de ses gongs, c'était presque jouissif.

_Je n'en ai pas..._Swan_. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

La jeune fille le toisa vigoureusement, avant de lever un sourcil. Pour qui il se prenait celui là ?

_Bien sûr, ironisa t elle en refermant son casier, tu te préoccupes de moi! Comme c'est adorable.

_Je me demandais simplement si tu étais fière de toi, où morte de peur, avoua t il un peu décontenancé par le ton sarcastique de la nouvelle élève censée être timide et réservée.

_Aucun des deux, expliqua t elle. Je me sens juste bête. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, j'ai horreur d'être le centre d'attention.

Edward la regarda avec une pointe de condescendance, sans même sans rendre compte. Après tout, il était comme ça lui aussi, avant de rentré à Forks High School et d'être nommé roi sans même qu'il ne l'ait décidé.

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, souffla Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Edward s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, même s'il ignorait encore quoi, mais elle était déjà entrain de rejoindre la porte. Il hésita. La rattraper ? La laisser partir ? Puis soudain il eut comme un genre d'illumination. Disons que la raison lui était revenu. La rattraper ? Non mais qu'elle idée! Ce n'était que Isabella Swan, la nouvelle bizarre qui ne savait pas gérer ses émotions. Aussi il sortit une cigarette de son paquet de Lucky Strike et prit son temps pour rejoindre le parking, où l'attendait sagement Alice, adossée contre sa volvo argent. Il jeta un regard en biais à l'autre bout du parking, pour y voir Bella monter à bord d'un engin rouge, une chevrolet à plateau dans un état proche de l'Ohayo. Décidément, cette fille était un scandale à elle toute seule.

*******

Charlie Swan, le père de Bella, n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement normal. Disons qu'il avait depuis longtemps franchi les limites du comportement social rationnel. Il est de ce genre de personnes qui ne maitrisent ni le langage, ni les gestes. Rien de ce qu'il dit ou fait, ne pourrait laisser apparaître ne serais ce qu'un dixième de ses émotions. Il ne possède que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, et Bella s'était depuis longtemps habituée à cet aspect de sa personnalité. Car même s'il n'en montrait rien, elle savait pertinemment qu'au fond de lui, les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa fille atteignaient des proportions difficilement imaginables. Seulement, le problème aurait été inexistant si Bella n'avait pas hérité de cette même tare génétique, de cette incapacité totale à se comporter en humain. Et lorsque deux personnes indisposés à la communication vive sous le même toit, rien n'est jamais simple. Renée, la mère de Bella, avait joué le rôle d'intermédiaire pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que sa vie n'était pas celle qu'elle avait souhaité. Lorsque sa fille eut l'âge de 13 ans, elle quitta le domaine familial pour s'installer en Arizona. Depuis, Charlie qui ne savait comment parler à son enfant, et Bella qui ignorait comment se confier à son père, s'aimaient en silence, dissimulant toute intimité, quel qu'elle fusse.

_Comment s'est passé ta première journée ? Demanda t il comme si cette phrase avait été spontanée.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle était le fruit d'une longue réflexion.

_Bien, répondit Bella qui savait cependant que cette réponse n'avait rien d'une réponse. Les gens sont sympa, j'ai rencontré une fille gentille. Angéla Weber.

Il était absolument hors de question que Bella explique à son père, qu'en quelques heures à peine, elle avait réussi à se mettre à dos toute la royauté de Forks High School, que ce soit la reine suffisante, ou cet atroce spécimen qu'était le roi; un garçon d'une beauté presque criminelle.

_C'est bien, alors, souffla Charlie qui ne pu cacher son mal aise.

Quelque part, il aurait aimé que sa fille lui parle plus souvent, qu'elle lui racontes ses journées dans le détails, et il aurait même été capable d'entendre ses histoires d'amours, si ça pouvait le rapprocher un peu d'elle. Mais il savait quel mauvais père il était dans ce domaine, et s'imaginait que trop bien le peu de conseils constructifs qu'il pourrait lui donner pour l'aider.

_Et toi ? Ta journée ? Demanda Bella en retour.

_Bien, je me suis inscrit aux élections du shérif, entant que seul candidat, ce qui pour l'instant, me garantit d'être élu.

Depuis la mort du précédant shérif de Forks, plus personne n'avait postulé pour ce rang. Pour Charlie qui cherchait du travail, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

_Je suis sûre que ça sera le cas, psalmodia Bella d'une voix étrangement joyeuse, la plus gaie qu'elle pouvait utiliser, dans le but de démontrer à son père, l'étendu de son soutien.

Il lui répondit par un faible sourire, gêné et heureux à la fois. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un silence agréable car habituel, jusqu'à ce que Bella se sente trop fatiguer pour rester éveiller. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que jamais elle ne pourrait s'endormir avant de longues heures, tant l'angoisse la rongeait. Comment allait se passer la journée de demain ? Rosalie Hale allait elle se venger ? Comment ? Edward Cullen lui reparlerait il à nouveau ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son pauvre esprit confus et embrumé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rendre les armes, et plonge dans un sommeil tourmenté par quelque cauchemars malsains.

Le lendemain, c'était comme si le ciel lui même, de par sa couleur grisonnante et ses nuages menaçants, tentait de dissuader Bella de se rendre au lycée. Un genre de signe, pensait elle. Mais elle était bien trop sérieuse et assidue pour manquer les cours, et ce peu importe la raison.

Lorsqu'elle franchis les grilles du bâtiment, Emmett Mccarty esquissa un léger sourire. Il l'attendait depuis cinq bonne minutes déjà, néanmoins ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui parler. Pour ça, il devait attendre que Edward Cullen daigne faire son apparition. Emmett se trouvait peut être un peu paranoïaque, mais pour une raison qu'il ignore, et sans doute davantage lié à de l'intuition qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, il avait le pressentiment que la nouvelle intriguait mr. Le roi, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des lustres. Mais comme ce dernier était bien trop prétentieux pour l'admettre, il devrait lui tirer les vers du nez, encore une fois.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard se posa sur sa bien aimée. Instinctivement, il sourit. Ce qu'il ne devait plus faire, aussi il n'attendit pas une seconde pour se recomposer une expression impassible. Rosalie devrait apprendre à aimer, et vite, car il ne pourrait pas attendre très longtemps.

Lorsqu'il entendit enfin le bruit d'un moteur rutilant, celui d'une volvo argentée, il se rapprocha de Bella qui semblait perdue et totalement désorientée, sans doute à la recherche d'un visage familier. Il prit bien soin d'attendre qu'Edward passe le portail, pour se rapprocher de la nouvelle. Bella fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un passait un bras autour de ses épaules, en un geste amicale, et réprima un hoquet de stupeur.

_Alors alors, commença Emmett, qui lorgnait son meilleur ami d'un œil discret. Tu es Isabella Swan n'est ce pas ?

_Juste Bella, soupira t elle en se demandant fortement ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir un des deux gardiens du roi.

_Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment impressionné hier, admit il en riant.

_En mettant le reste de mes jours en danger ? Ironisa Bella en repensant à la vengeance qui l'attendait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rosalie grogne mais ne mord pas. En tout cas, si elle essaie de s'en prendre à toi, je serais là pour t'aider, crois moi.

Pour le coup, Bella n'y comprenait vraiment rien. N'était il pas censé se ranger du côté de la dynastie ? Après tout, il était rudement bien placé sur l'échelle hiérarchique du lycée.

_Pourquoi ferais tu cela ?

Bien sûr Emmett ne pouvait pas lui répondre que c'était pour lui le moyens de provoquer sa douce Rosalie, aussi, il ne partagea que la deuxième partie du problème.

_Parce que tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. J'en ai assez de voir des gens sympas se faire marcher dessus pour le plaisir d'une personne.

_Oh... Merci, murmura Bella, qui ne s'était pas attendu à pareille réponses.

Tout ce qui venait d'être dit, Emmett en pensait la totalité. Il était conscient comme personne du caractère de garce qu'on attribuait à Rosalie, et surtout il savait tout à fait que ça n'avait rien d'un mensonge. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, ni de penser qu'un jour il serait capable de la changer.

_Tu as l'air différent, remarqua Bella, ce qui eut le mérite de ramené notre ami sur la terre ferme.

_Je le suis chérie, c'est bien pour ça que tu vas m'adorer! Maintenant file en cours! Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard pour ton deuxième jours non ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard paniqué à sa montre, avant de se libérer de l'emprise du grand videur de boite.

_Merde, jura t elle dans un soupire.

Et sans même accorder un mot d'au revoir à son nouveau camarade, elle se mit à courir maladroitement en direction des bâtiments de cours. Emmett l'observait s'éloigner, quelque peu hilare lorsqu'il la vit trébucher sur son propre lacet.

_Pas très agile cette fille, constata t il lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son ami derrière lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda alors Edward qui tentait de paraître le plus naturel possible, alors qu'au fond de lui, un inexplicable sentiment d'irritation rongeait la moelle de ses os.

_Pas grand chose, répondit Emmett, mais je crois que nous allons devenir amis!

Le grand sourire satisfait qu'il afficha indiqua à Edward que ses intentions n'avait rien de charitables, ou que du moins, cette situation lui apporterait quelque avantages dont il ignorait la teneur. En tout cas, cette situation lui déplaisait. Sans doute car Emmett semblait pouvoir entreprendre ce qu'inconsciement, il rêvait de faire.

_Quand Rosalie apprendra ça... souffla Edward en dissimulant un éclat de rire.

_Elle sera complètement furieuse, je sais, le coupa Emmett. Maintenant, filons en cours.

Soyez en sûr, Rosalie Hale n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle. Elle n'avait pas eut besoin qu'on le lui dise, ou même qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. C'était comme si elle possédait un détecteur d'Emmett intégré dans une ses molaires, si bien que dès qu'il franchissait les grilles du lycée, elle possédait la capacité étonnante de le repérer en toute circonstances. Aussi, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu faire copain copine avec la nouvelle, celle que précisément, elle ne portait pas dans son cœur, la couleur de sa peau avait tourné au cramoisie, rivalisant facilement avec celle d'une écrevisse. Et vous l'aurez compris, Rosalie ne devient jamais rouge de honte, mais de colère, et ici, c'était un mélange entre la haine et la jalousie.

_Je pense qu'il essai d'attirer ton attention, nota Alice qui avait tout de suite saisit la genèse du problème.

_Et bien je crois que c'est réussi, bougonna t elle se levant brusquement de son banc pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Histoire. Alice ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. C'était l'unique cours durant lequel elle partageait sa paillasse avec Jasper Withlock. Non pas qu'elle l'ait choisit, car ça aurait indubitablement éveillé des soupçons chez Rosalie, mais lorsque leur professeur en eut marre de la voir parler encore et encore pendant son heure, il décida de la déplacer jusqu'à la fin de l'année au côté d'un élève calme et assidu, en espérant qu'il puisse avoir un peu d'influence sur Alice et sa prolixité.

_Salut Jasper, psalmodia t elle d'une voix enjouée en s'installant à ses côtés.

_Bonjours Alice, répondit il d'une voix un peu rauque.

La veille au soir, Jasper avait eut une révélation. La seule et unique façon de démontrer l'intérêt qu'il portait à son amie de longue date, c'était de l'inviter au bal. Il savait pertinemment que, pour une fille comme Alice, le bal n'était pas qu'un amas de stéréotypes fantaisistes. C'était l'occasion d'acheter la plus belle robe qui soit, de se coiffer et de se maquiller comme si sa vie en dépendait, de dépenser plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut pour une ballade en limousine, et de terminer sa soirée au bras d'un homme galant qui endosserait pour le soir le plus important de toute sa vie de lycéenne, le rôle de prince charmant. Jasper savait donc parfaitement que s'il avait la possibilité de l'accompagner au bal, et de se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes, alors peut être qu'il aurait une chance de sortir avec elle ensuite.

C'était bien simple sur le papier, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner matière à ses idées, rien n'était plus compliqué. En tout cas, Jasper n'était pas idiot. Il était même très intelligent, et il savait bien que le cours d'histoire n'était pas le moment idéal pour faire sa demande. Il devrait trouver un procédé plus audacieux, et incontestablement plus romantique pour parvenir à ses fin. En attendant, il n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé qu'aujourd'hui.

De son côté, Bella attendait patiemment que la cloche du déjeuné sonne, pour retrouver Angéla. Elle était la seule en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Il y avait Emmett aussi, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre. Mais elle savait mieux que personne, qu'il était dangereux de se fier aux apparences. L'avenir lui donnerait les réponses à ses questions.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin son amie dans le réfectoire, elle se sentie immédiatement rassérénée.

_Bella! S'écria Angéla en la voyant. Viens vite, je vais te présenter aux autres!

Avec un sourire timide, Bella s'assit au côtés de ceux qu'on disait 'invisibles'.

_De gauche à droite, voici Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, et Ben Cheley. Les gars, voici Bella Swan! Tu ne peux savoir comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là, je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas me transformer en mec à force de trainé exclusivement avec ces hommes des cavernes!

_Ne l'écoute pas Bella, toussota Mike en avalant un bout de son steak, nous sommes des types réglo! C'est elle qui tourne pas rond!

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de rire, heureuse de voir qu'il existait encore quelques personnes dont le comportement n'était pas une raison suffisante pour commettre un meurtre.

_Alors comme ça, tu t'es attirée les foudres de la reine, s'enquit Tyler en la dévisageant d'une façon presque intimidante. C'était un super spectacle!

_Ne me le rappelle pas, souffla Bella à nouveau angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

_Tu penses qu'elle va se venger ? Demanda Angéla à l'adresse de sa nouvelle amie.

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idées, mais je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

_Tu aurais vraiment du suivre mes conseils...

_Si t'as un soucis, hésite pas à nous en faire part, intima Mike avec des airs de chevalier servant. On saura te défendre.

Pas tout à fait convaincue, Bella lui offrit une sourire plus ou moins enthousiaste, qui couvait en vérité toute la peur qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le matin. C'était ridicule. Elle n'était qu'une lycéenne après tout, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver de si horrible que ça ? Rosalie Hale ne pouvait pas avoir le bras suffisamment long pour lui faire si mal. Elle se contenterait de lui faire un croche pied, ou bien de mettre un bombe puante dans son casier, et ça s'arrêterait là.

La sonnerie interrompit Bella dans ses efforts grotesques pour se rassurer elle même, et lorsqu'elle réalisa quel cours l'attendait, son humeur n'en fut certainement pas bonifié. En trainant des pieds, elle finit par rejoindre sa salle de biologie, ou Edward l'attendait sagement, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Sa matinée avait été absolument écœurante d'ennui. Rien pour le distraire, pas même pour le dérider un peu. Il avait donc fondé tout ses espoirs en Bella, en espérant qu'à l'aide d'un peu de provocation, son caractère naturellement imprévisible pourrait le divertir un peu.

Bella vint s'asseoir à sa place tout en tachant d'avoir l'air naturelle, et certainement pas incommodée par la présence d'un adonis présomptueux à ses côtés. Aussi, pour l'aider à respecter cet engagement, et parce que c'était beaucoup plus sécuritaire pour sa santé, elle s'empêcha de croiser son regard, poussant l'acharnement jusqu'à ne pas l'observer du tout. Ce qui irrita un peu Edward, il devait bien se l'avouer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être ignoré, lui le roi du lycée, envié par les garçons, et convoité par les filles. Il décida qu'elle ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

_Bonjour Bella, articula t il lentement, en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Pour le coup, Bella ne pu que tourner la tête en sa direction, chose qu'elle regrettait amèrement, puisque son rougissement intempestif venait de mettre à mal toute sa bonne volonté pour dissimuler son émoi.

_Que me vaut cette soudaine politesse ? S'enquit elle froidement.

_Suis je si méchant à tes yeux ?

Bella prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Sa révulsion pour le comportement d'Edward était elle vraiment justifiée ? Ou relevait elle davantage du fait qu'elle trouvait ça injuste qu'un type puisse être à la fois beau comme un dieu, et suffisant comme une star hollywoodienne ? Puis elle se souvint de leur tout premier échange, dans cette même classe, durant lequel il avait clairement prédis qu'elle se rabaisserait au même niveau que tout ces larbins qui suivaient aveuglement les lois despotiques de la monarchie du lycée.

_Méchant peut être pas, mais trop prétentieux pour être agréable, répondit elle, fière de sa réplique.

Edward encaissa le coup silencieusement. Non pas qu'il fut vraiment surpris par ce reproche, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le recevoir en pleine figure de la sorte, surtout venant d'une fille comme Bella Swan.

_Très bien, puisque tu m'a percé à jour, je n'ai plus d'intérêts à me montrer poli, ni même à te parler, _Isabella_.

Rouge de colère, Bella tentait de retrouver son calme. Bien sûr, Edward Cullen était loin d'être bête, et il avait bien vite compris qu'elle avait en horreur le fait qu'on l'appelle par son nom en entier. Mais plus que ce sentiment de rancœur, elle se surprenait à distinguer en elle une légère déception. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle voulait : ne plus avoir à faire à personne de cette soit disante royauté. Alors pourquoi de la déception ? Ce sentiment accentua encore sa rage.

_Tu ne sais donc pas donner dans le compromis ? S'énerva t elle en chuchotant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Edward retrouva le sourire. Si elle persistait de la sorte, alors c'était que son indifférence lui était plus insupportable encore que son insolence. Il était sur la bonne voix.

_Détend toi chérie, je n'allais pas t'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps, si c'est ça qui t'effraie, expliqua t il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Bella hésitait entre s'évanouir, et écraser son petit poing sur son nez anormalement parfait.

_J'aurais préféré, cracha t elle.

Et à son plus grand bonheur, le professeur fit son apparition, empêchant ainsi Edward de répondre quoi que ce soit. Cependant, c'était sous estimé le caractère compétitif du roi, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser le dernier mot à qui que ce soit. Aussi, lorsqu'il déposa adroitement un petit bout de papier sur son trieur, Bella ne pu réprimer un soupir. Trop curieuse pour l'ignorer, ce qu'elle aurait peut être du faire, elle le déplia lentement, peu confiante quant à ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

_Alors je me plierais à ta volonté. _

_E._

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'Edward allait définitivement l'ignorer? C'était peut être mieux ainsi... Bella s'astreignit à ne plus y penser, préférant ne pas savoir pourquoi cette idée lui était si désagréable.

Edward quant à lui, avait décelé son trouble, mais ne pouvait l'identifier. Il était certain qu'elle craquerait avant lui. Personne ne lui résistait. Avant lui ? «Ridicule» pensa t il, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il craque. Bella Swan n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, si ce n'est celui d'être anormalement réactive à son comportement.

Cet échange virulent eut au moins le mérite de détourner les pensées de Bella, jusqu'à en oublier ce qu'elle craignait depuis la veille : la vengeance de Rosalie. Car il était connu que Rosalie Hale ne restait jamais sur un échec. Et cette dernière savait parfaitement comment elle allait s'y prendre pour remédier à ce problème.

* * *

**Comment Rosalie va t elle procéder ?**

**Edward pourra t il vraiment ignorer l'étrange Bella ?**

**Comment Jasper va t il s'y prendre pour inviter Alice au bal ?**

**Emmett parviendra t il à ses fins ?**

**Les réponses à ses questions, dans le prochain chapitre!**

**XOXO.**


	3. Première offensive

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Oui je sais que j'ai été scandaleusement longue à poster, et je m'en excuse. Seulement les révisions du bac me prennent un temps considérable, et je dois l'avouer, me démotivent un peu pour écrire. Toutefois pas d'inquiétude, je ne renonce pas!**

**Encore une fois je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, et pour vos adorables reviews auxquelles je répondrais tantôt, je le promet! **

**En attendant, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**P.S : chapitre un peu plus court, je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3 : Première offensive.**

* * *

Si Edward Cullen était réputé pour son physique avantageux, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de très intelligent. Extrêmement intelligent. Peut être un peu trop, dans la mesure ou cette acuité supérieur à la normal l'avait depuis longtemps contaminé de cette maladie terrible qu'est l'orgueil. Difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux de soi, lorsqu'on représente la perfection. Mais bien sûr, la perfection aussi possède ses limites. Et si Edward pensait pouvoir manipuler la petite Bella Swan comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les filles auparavant, il réalisa bien vite que cela relevait du défis. Car une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière altercation, et la jeune fille ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais Edward Cullen ne doutait pas. Il ne doutait jamais. Isabella Swan avait beau être d'une espèce rare et franchement anormal, il avait lu en elle. Il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Aussi, il était bien confiant quant au fait qu'elle finirait par revenir un jour. Il ne s'attendait pas au grand come back cérémonieux, non, un simple coup d'oeil, un simple sourire, et c'était dans la poche. Oui, si Bella Swan lui adressait un sourire, alors il avait gagné.

Seulement, Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas deviner que cette fille étrange timide et maladroite ayant constamment l'air perdue dans un autre monde, couvait en vérité un caractère tout aussi fort que le sien, voir peut être même plus. L'esprit compétitif de Bella Swan pouvait atteindre des sommets, dès lors qu'on la poussait à bout. Et pour le coup, cette dernière comptait bien mener bataille avec hargne.

Il existait cependant une chose, pour laquelle l'opiniâtreté de Bella ne semblait pas vouloir s'exercer. La vengeance de Rosalie Hale n'étant toujours pas tombée, la taille de ses ongles diminuait progressivement à mesure qu'elle attendait la chute. Et même si elle espérait secrètement que la reine ait finalement oublié les méandres de cet incident, elle savait pertinemment que sa déveine habituelle ne lui permettait pas ce genre de happy end.

_C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller au bal, soupira Angéla qui admirait d'un œil envieux le gymnase où se déroulerait les festivités.

_Pardon ? Sursauta Bella, qui s'était, une fois de plus, égarée dans ses pensées tortueuses.

_Le bal, répéta Angéla en roulant des yeux.

_Ah oui, le bal, souffla Bella.

Elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Car cela faisait un bon moment que les deux amies discutaient sur un banc dans la cours du lycée, mais si le corps de Bella était bel et bien présent, son esprit lui, divaguait à des kilomètres d'ici.

_Edward Cullen te matte.

Bella lutta contre une réaction instinctive; celle de pivoter la tête et d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Mais c'était hors de question. Qu'il l'observe ou non, elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt pour ce fichus adonis. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus question de le nommer adonis. C'était un rustre, voilà tout.

_Bella ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Angéla qui voyait son amie pâlir ostensiblement.

_Ouais, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

_Tiens, voilà Mike.

Génial. En très peu de temps, Bella avait cerné le caractère du personnage : collant. Horriblement collant, rivalisant en viscosité avec n'importe quel tube de glu.

_Salut les filles, psalmodia t il en se saisissant d'une cigarette, ce qui valu à Bella un nouveau soupir.

Deuxième trait de caractère de Mike Newton selon elle : il était l'exemple type de celui qui ne se satisfait pas de sa condition. Il jouait au foot dans l'équipe du lycée, se rendait à diverses soirées dès que l'occasion se présentait, et fumait clope sur clope, tout ça pour espérer avoir l'air au moins à moitié aussi cool qu'Edward Cullen. Cependant il n'avait rien de méchant, et Bella n'avait pas le cœur à lui reprocher cet aspect influençable de sa personnalité.

_Je vais à la bibliothèque, lança t elle sans crier garde, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, laissant ses camarades dans l'incompréhension totale.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle bâclait la pause par pure envie de se retrouver seule avec elle même, Bella ne croisait jamais personne dans les couloirs. Aussi ne fut elle pas surprise de voir un élève se débattre furieusement avec une rose, qu'il tentait vraisemblablement de glisser dans un casier. La tache était rude, dans la mesure où il était difficile de ne pas abimer la fleur durant l'opération.

Bella se sentit une âme charitable -ou peut être étais ce le presque romantisme de cette situation qui bonifia son humeur- et décida de venir en aide au pauvre amoureux transi.

_Laisse, j'ai une meilleure technique, murmura t elle en se rapprochant de l'inconnu, qui n'était pas si inconnu que ça finalement.

Existait il une force divine qui usait de ses pouvoirs pour la lier avec tout les membres de la royauté ? Le garçon n'était personne d'autre que Jasper Withlock, qui la dévisageait d'une drôle de façon. Il était à la fois surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de l'innocente Isabella Swan, soulagé que ce ne fusse pas Alice, et honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Quoi qu'il n'y avait rien de malhonnête dans son acte.

Sans se laisser impressionner, Bella glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour se munir d'une épingle -dont l'utilité échappait quelque peu à Jasper- puis introduisit l'outil dans le cadenas. En quelque secondes à peine, le casier s'ouvrait, comme par magie.

_Wahou! Comment t'as réussi à faire ça? S'étonna le blond.

_C'est un truc que m'a apprit ma mère, expliqua t elle avec un sourire gêné.

Si Bella n'avait pas hérité du caractère excentrique de Renée, ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être la victime de ses leçons rocambolesques sur «comment survire dans un monde hostile». Forcer des cadenas et des serrures figurait sur la liste...

_C'est incroyable.. Tu es un génie Isabella!

_Bella, rectifia t elle.

Une fois de plus.

Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire d'excuse, puis, revenant à la réalité, déposa la rose dans le casier, accompagnée d'un petit mot rédigé sur un jolie papier pourpre. La couleur préférée d'Alice.

_C'est vraiment très romantique, remarqua Bella, fascinée par une si gentille attention.

_Merci Bella, souffla Jasper en refermant le casier. T'es une chic fille, je l'oublierais pas.

Après quoi le beau jeune homme tourna les tallons en direction de la cours. «Beau», car Bella ne pouvait décemment pas le nier. Bien évidemment, et elle ne voudrait sans doute jamais l'admettre, il était loin d'être aussi séduisant qu'Edward, ce maudit Edward Cullen. Néanmoins son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange.

Préférant ne pas dériver dans ce genre de pensées absurdes, elle reprit son chemin initiale, pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, endroit où elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire, mais qui lui permettait de s'isoler un peu du monde extérieur et de ce royaume de plus en plus agaçant.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Alice Cullen, lorsqu'elle découvrit au fond de son casier, une magnifique rose rouge, étoffée d'un jolie ruban couleur crème? Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha du mur pour éviter que quiconque puisse apercevoir le présent. Où disons plutôt, pour empêcher Rosalie Hale de s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle se ferait un plaisir de démasquer l'amoureux en perdition à l'origine de cette si belle attention.

Lorsqu'Alice remarqua que la fleur n'était pas le seul cadeau déposé dans son casier, son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement. Une carte. Elle s'en saisit rapidement, espérant découvrir le nom de son admirateur.

_Accepterais tu de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, et de m'accompagner au bal du printemps ?_

_Jasper. _

S'il était véritablement possible qu'un cœur s'extirpe de la poitrine d'une femme lorsque ses battements atteignent le niveau critique, l'organe vitale d'Alice serait déjà partis très loin. Pouvait on être plus comblée qu'elle ne l'était? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Dans un geste affligeant de tendresse, elle plaqua le petit mot contre sa joue, puis l'embrassa du bout du lèvres. Ainsi, Dieu avait entendu sa prière.

_Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? Demanda Rosalie en rejoignant sa meilleure amie lors de la pause déjeuner.

_Le grand jour se rapproche, mentit Alice, même s'il existait une part de vérité dans sa réponse.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les filles. Lorsqu'Alice rencontra le regard de son prince son visage s'illumina d'une façon parfaitement compréhensible pour tous, et encore plus pour Rosalie qui connaissait son amie mieux que sa propre mère. Si durant tout ce temps Alice avait réussi à dissimuler ses sentiments avec succès, aujourd'hui, elle venait sans même de s'en rendre compte, de saper tout son travail acharné. Jasper lui rendit son sourire, ce qui n'échappa à personne non plus. Mais si tous avaient compris ce qui se tramait entre les deux amoureux, aucun d'entre eux ne s'en formalisa, du moins pas à voix haute, agissant de manière habituelle. Rosalie elle même décida d'intervenir plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait les détails concernant cette surprenante révélation.

_Alors Ed, commença Emmett, il serait peut être temps que tu invites une fille pour ce satané bal non ?

À cette phrase, Rosalie tiqua. Si seulement Edward pouvait l'inviter, jamais il n'y aurait plus beau couple à un bal que le leur. Le roi et la reine, enfin réuni. En même temps, elle éprouva un sentiment étrange lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Emmett. Peut être que s'y rendre avec lui ne serait pas trop mal non plus...

_Je te rappelle que tu es dans le même cas que moi, constata Edward en vrillant son regard vers le fond du réfectoire.

Bella avait un rire si spécial qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il se sentait obligé de la regarder. C'était stupide. Il revint rapidement à la réalité.

_Ouais, mais moi j'ai déjà ma petite idée, contrairement à toi on dirait.

Rosalie manqua de s'étouffer. Qui pouvait bien être la garce convoitée par Emmett ? Pour le coup, Edward lui, n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce bal. L'alcool était interdit! Pour dire comme c'était ringard... Il préférait encore rester chez lui à vider une bouteille de bourbon. Cependant il savait bien que son statut de roi l'obligeait à s'y rendre.

_Jessica, souffla t il, tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

La dite Jessica leva les yeux de son assiette, décontenancée, perdue, abasourdie, et heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_Euh... Oui... Oui! Avec plaisir! Répondit elle en bafouillant, hésitant entre se jeter dans ses bras et se mettre à hurler.

Le regard de Rosalie n'avait jamais été si menaçant, mais Edward fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Pour ne pas déclencher une guerre, il l'aurait volontiers invitée, seulement il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça à son meilleur ami, dont il connaissait la profondeur des sentiments pour la belle blonde.

En tout cas, Jessica Stanley s'était méprise quant à aux intentions d'Edward. Jamais il n'avait été question d'un rendez vous galant, ni même d'une marque d'affection. Il lui fallait une cavalière plutôt jolie, pour ne pas compromettre sa réputation, et Jessica répondait à ce critère. Voilà tout.

_C'est fait! À toi de te lancer vieux, charria t il en tapant généreusement dans l'épaule d'Emmett.

Ce dernier grimaça d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas inviter Rosalie, malgré tout les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait, car c'était non conforme à son plan. Si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, c'était elle, qui viendrait lui demander de l'accompagner.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rosalie suivit le regard d'Edward qui s'était étrangement amarré sur la table des invisibles. Par curiosité elle détailla les membres du quintette, et aperçut Isabella Swan, la fameuse nouvelle. Et il s'avéra que le moment était idéale pour mettre son plan à exécution. Une semaine lui semblait être un laps de temps correcte pour lui faire croire à un abandon. La technique préféré de Rosalie : frapper lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. C'était décidé, la reine se vengerait aujourd'hui, ce qui aurait le mérite de la distraire de ses pensées récurrentes concernant Emmett.

La guerre pouvait commencer.

**...**

S'il était une activité dont Bella avait horreur, c'était bien le sport. Non pas qu'elle trouvait ça ennuyeux, ou trop éprouvant, seulement son inaptitude à se tenir droite sans tomber pendant plus de dix minutes l'empêchait de faire quoi ce que soit de bien dans ce domaine. Que se soit de la course à pieds, du badminton, du volley, et même tu tennis de table, elle était toujours qualifiée comme une calamité ambulante, une véritable catastrophe. Même le professeur avait rapidement compris que pour sa santé, mais aussi pour celle des autres élèves, il serait plus prudent de la ménager un peu.

Aussi, lorsque la cloche raisonna, la libérant enfin de ce calvaire, Bella souffla d'apaisement.

_Sacré match hein ? S'enquit Angéla pour qui le sport était une deuxième nature.

_Ouais... C'était l'éclate, ironisa Bella ce qui fit sourire son amie.

Heureusement, après l'effort, vient le réconfort. Pour en profiter une maximum, Bella s'activa rapidement jusqu'à sa cabine de douche, impatiente de profiter des biens faits de l'eau chaude sur son corps transpirant et endolori.

La bataille débute ici. Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours. Car oui, une fois que Bella eut fini de se laver de la tête au pieds, et que, pleine d'une nouvelle vitalité, elle se rendit à son casier pour revêtir ses vêtements, les dits vêtements avaient disparu. À défaut de donner dans l'originalité, Rosalie Hale tapait dans l'efficacité. Car Bella n'avait aucun doute la dessus : ce bizutage était bien signé Rosalie Hale.

Sur le coup, Bella ne réalisa pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Peut être car elle avait attendu cette vengeance avec tant d'acharnement que maintenant qu'elle était tombée, la situation ne lui semblait pas si désespérée que ça.

Il fallut plus ou moins une minute et demi pour que Bella prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Autour d'elle, des filles qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam terminaient de se préparer, et quittaient peu à peu les lieux. Mais pourquoi Angéla n'était elle pas là lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle ? Plus jamais elle ne trainerait sous la douche, c'était certain. Néanmoins, faire des promesses stupides n'était sûrement pas ce qui pourrait solutionner son problème.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Ce coup là n'était il pas à ranger dans la liste des crasses les plus stéréotypés dans le monde des lycéens boutonneux ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à se souvenir de la fin de l'histoire ? Sand doute car celle ci n'était jamais bonne... Une choses était cependant certaine : elle ne se retrouverait pas à moitié nue, entourée d'une serviette devant des centaines d'élèves. Ça, ça n'arrivait que dans les films. Plutôt dormir ici, que subir cet affront.

Alors qu'elle luttait avec elle même pour parvenir à trouver un moyens de se sortir de là, ses pensées changeaient radicalement de domaine. Bientôt, elle se demandait comment elle comptait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Rosalie Hale, cette peste de première catégorie. Car oui, Bella n'allait pas se laisser faire. Si c'était une guerre que Rosalie voulait, et bien c'était une guerre qu'elle aurait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et le premier réflexe de Bella -ridicule, soit- fut de cacher son visage entre ses mains. En tout cas, si le nouveau venu n'apportait pas avec lui une tenue complète taille S pour fille de 17 ans, alors elle le renverrait à coup de pieds dans l'endroit sensible. Fille ou garçon, ça fait toujours mal.

_Isabella Swan, n'est ce pas ?

Cette voix lui était plus ou moins inconnue, mais pas ce visage. Après tout, il restait encore quelques membres de la royauté avec qui elle n'avait pas fait connaissance... Il était temps d'y remédier n'est ce pas ? Bella s'en serait bien passé... Il s'agissait d'Alice Cullen.

_Non je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur*, ironisa t elle.

Les situation critiques avaient tendance à la rendre étrangement sarcastique.

_Pourquoi es tu encore ici ? S'enquit la nouvelle venue, aucunement déstabilisée par l'agressivité de Bella.

Après tout, Rosalie Hale était sa meilleure amie! Voilà longtemps qu'elle était immunisée contre ce genre de comportement...

_Je pratique un culte sataniste.

Si elle en avait eut la force, Bella se serait giflée! Si encore ses vannes étaient drôles...

_Laisse moi deviner, continua Alice, on t'a volé tes fringues!

_Bien joué Sherlock!

_C'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui. Je vais t'aider.

L'espoir inonda le visage de Bella. Se pourrait il que Rosalie Hale soit le seul membre de la monarchie à ce comporter comme la dernière des garces ?

_Vraiment ?

_Oui, ça me donnera l'occasion de jouer à la poupée!

Ça n'avait rien d'une blague, et c'était ça, le plus effrayant. Alice était davantage excitée par le fait de relooker un looser, plutôt que d'aider une pauvre fille en détresse. Soudain, elle se souvint de l'altercation entre la dite pauvre fille, et sa meilleur amie. Le lien fut rapide à faire. Pouvait elle vraiment se permettre d'aider l'ennemie de Rosalie ? Peu importe. Elle n'aurait pas à le savoir. Aussi, elle se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro d'Edward Cullen.

_Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier d'une voix atone.

_J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

_Et pourquoi est ce que je ferais çà ? La charria t il.

_Parce que tu m'aimes!

_Annonce, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

_Va dans ma chambre, et rapporte moi des sous vêtements, un jean, une chemise, et une paire de chaussure. Au choix. Tout est parfait dans ma penderie de toute façon.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi ? S'étonna son frère.

_Non. Tu verras sur place. Rejoins moi dans le vestiaire des filles. Essaie de ne pas faire de fautes de goût! Et dépêche toi!

Alice raccrocha en affichant un sourire satisfait. Bella, elle, ignorait qu'il s'agissait de l'infâme Edward Cullen dont il s'agissait, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, pour sa santé mentale. Le choc promettait d'être rude...

_Comment se fait il que tu sois encore ici ? S'enquit Bella. Le lycée doit être vide depuis un moment...

En vérité, Alice Cullen avait horreur de rentrer chez elle après les cours. Sa maison était si... impersonnelle, surtout quand les parents Cullen n'y étaient pas. Ainsi, après la dernière sonnerie, Alice s'isolait dans la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs et ce soir, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac de sport dans son casier.

Naturellement, elle ne détailla pas le premier aspect du problème, et se contenta de récupérer l'objet de ses désirs en l'exposant au regard de Bella pour qu'elle comprenne.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'Alice se faisait un plaisir de sermonner notre héroïne quant à ses tenues vestimentaires, Edward surgit, un sac remplie de vêtements à la main.

Il me semble qu'avant toute chose, Bella fut la victime d'un changement de couleur radicale. Le derme de sa peau passa de son beige naturellement clair à un blanc comme neige, puis à un rose soutenu, et enfin à une cramoisie saillant. Ensuite, le visage d'Edward fut lui aussi l'objet de quelques changements, passant d'une expression surprise, à horrifiée, et enfin à terriblement amusée. Était ce bel et bien Bella Swan, nue sous cette serviette ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. La prude petite Bella Swan ? Plusieurs choses le déstabilisèrent : la première, ce n'était pas normal qu'une hippie cache un tel corps sous ses vêtements crasseux. La deuxième, c'était encore moins normal qu'il puisse la trouver sexy. Et enfin la dernière, s'il continuait à la reluquer comme ça, ses yeux finiraient par tomber.

_Si je m'étais attendu à ça, ria t il en s'approchant. Alors Bella, on joue aux exhibitionnistes ?

_T'aimerais bien n'est ce pas ? Ça n'a rien à voir. On m'a volé mes vêtements.

Malheureusement pour Bella, il se trouve qu'Edward n'était pas venu seul. Alors qu'elle imaginait divers scénario -dont un la mettant en scène avec une lame aiguisée se rapprochant dangereusement de la jugulaire de Rosalie Hale- la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le scénario changea rapidement : le suicide semblait être une option avantageuse.

_Bon sang Bella! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'écria Emmett en entrant dans la pièce à grand pas.

_J'ai eu l'envie soudaine de bruler tout mes vêtements.

Encore une phrase ironique de ce genre, et Bella se bâillonnait la bouche.

_Allez Bella, va vite enfiler tout ça! Edward t'aurais pu faire un effort pour harmoniser les couleurs!

_On s'en fiche, l'important c'est qu'elle ne meurt pas de froid non ?

Incroyable mais vrai, il était sincère. Amusé par la situation, certes, mais sincère. Bella n'était pas fondamentalement méchante. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Et puis... Dieu ce qu'elle avait des jambes parfaites! Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça.

Derechef, la porte s'ouvrit. Bella, encore et toujours enroulée dans sa serviette, faillit accueillir le nouveau venu avec une danse de bienvenue, genre 'toi aussi viens fêter la réjouissance!'

_Pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ? Demanda Jasper en franchissant le seuil.

_Parce que c'est un endroit vraiment relaxant, persifla Bella en s'engouffrant dans une cabine de douche pour se changer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

_Elle s'est fait piquer ses fringues, expliqua Alice à l'adresse de Jasper.

_Pas de chance!

Ça c'était rien de le dire! Et si la réaction de Bella semblait étrangement calme voire parfaitement maitrisée, il était bien connu par les gens la connaissant vraiment qu'elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit, et que la meilleure façon d'oublier cet incident pour le moins honteux et terriblement embarrassant, serait la thérapie par la nourriture. Chacun son truc.

Edward Cullen passa une main dans ses cheveux. Qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette mauvaise farce ? Il n'avait finalement pas besoin de se poser la question. Et ça, tout le monde l'avait compris en même temps que lui. C'était bien l'œuvre de la reine, et la scène du crime portait son nom. Seulement, quelque chose clochait... Ça ressemblait tout à fait à Rosalie de livrer bataille avec ce genre de coup bas, néanmoins il n'était pas habituel que sa vengeance soit si... simpliste. Non, selon Edward, ce n'était qu'un prélude, qu'une mise en bouche. Seulement il préféra ne pas expliquer les détails de ses spéculations à voix haute. Si la pauvre Bella Swan rentrait en vie chez elle, c'était déjà un succès.

Cette dernière sortie enfin de la cabine, vêtue d'un slim et d'un chemisier blanc. Rien à dire, ces vêtements lui saillaient bien mieux que ses pull-overs troués. D'une façon assez ironique, Alice pensa que finalement, Rosalie lui avait peut être rendu service...

_Euh, merci Alice, je te dois une fière chandelle, je crois.

_Je le crois aussi, ria la brunette en ouvrant la porte du vestiaire.

Enfin, Bella allait pouvoir sortir de là.

_Pas cool comme plan, commenta Emmett ce qui valu à Edward un soupir de désespoir.

_Et merci aussi... Edward, d'avoir apporté les vêtements.

Elle avait craché son prénom comme s'il lui avait piqué la langue. Son visage était contrit et ses joues rosies témoignaient de sa gêne, ce que Edward ne pu s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Agacé par ce genre de pensées, sa réaction fut involontairement désagréable...

_Ne me remercie pas. J'aurais su que c'était toi, je n'aurais rien fait.

Pour le coup, Bella resta immobilisée par tant de méchanceté. Comment pouvait il se montrer si rustre, si irritant, si mauvais et si beau ? «Non non! Pas beau!» Se sermonna t elle mentalement.

Edward n'en pensait rien. A vrai dire, il aurait su qu'il s'agissait de Bella Swan, qu'il serait accouru plus rapidement encore, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi, et c'était bien ça qui l'énervait.

_Autant pour moi, fulmina Bella, moi qui pensait que tu étais capable de comportements humains, on dirait que je me suis trompée.

Après quoi elle remercia une fois de plus Alice par un mouvement de la tête, et s'empressa de monter dans sa chevrolet pour rentrer chez elle, seul et unique lieu qui lui promettait la sécurité.

La culpabilité n'usa pas d'un temps considérable pour montrer le bout de son nez, mais Edward Cullen avait l'habitude de s'en débarrasser. Quand il eut enfin occulté ce pénible sentiment, la soirée reprit son cours comme si rien ne c'était passé. Quoi qu'il existait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler... Son cerveau semblait avoir développé la fâcheuse manie de lui envoyer quelques flashs agréables mais peu désirés; une Bella nue et mouillée sous un bout de serviette. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour lutter contre ses images mentales. Il n'était toutefois pas conscient du fait que c'était surtout car il n'en avait pas envie, qu'il ne luttait pas...

**...**

Elle y avait réfléchis toute la nuit. Absolument toute la nuit. Une partie d'elle se sentait humiliée au point qu'elle aurait pu engager un corps d'armée juste pour riposter. Mais d'un autre côté, Bella Swan était trop sage pour que cette perfidie naissante en elle prenne le dessus. Après tout, Rosalie Hale ne méritait pas même son attention. Elle s'était vengée, voilà, c'était fait, maintenant Bella pouvait reprendre le cours de sa vie en espérant profondément ne plus avoir à faire à elle. C'était simple, efficace, et sain. Pas la peine de chercher les problèmes, quand on peut les esquiver. Casque bleu. Bella resterait un casque bleu. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle était persuadée le lendemain en partant au lycée...

Rosalie Hale était le genre de personne que rien n'arrête, et surtout pas le sentiment de culpabilité. D'ailleurs, c'est un mot qui n'a aucunement lieu d'être dans son cheminement vers la réussite. Voler les vêtements d'Isabella Swan n'était qu'un amuse gueule, et si elle avait trouvé du plaisir à subtiliser ses effets personnels comme une véritable professionnelle, ce n'était rien comparé à l'extase d'afficher au yeux de tous ses sous vêtements franchement désuets. La reine n'avait pas eut besoin de vérifier. Elle avait deviné toute seule comme une grande qu'Isabella Swan était du genre à porter des culottes en coton indiquant le jour de la semaine, et des brassières en stretch à motifs floraux. Et comme bien souvent, elle avait eut raison.

Bien heureusement pour elle, le lycée de Forks propose pour un plus grand confort un hall d'entré d'une taille surdimensionnée, dans lequel trône un important tableau d'affichage, sur lequel on trouve généralement des annonces pour des cours à domicile, des propositions de ventes animalières, et tout un tas de choses ennuyeuses au possible. Toutefois ce jours là, les élèves de Forks High School semblèrent beaucoup plus intéressés par le dit panneau que cela n'était arrivé depuis trente ans que cette école existait.

Oui, Rosalie Hale y avait sournoisement placardé la lingerie de la jeune Swan, qui perdait rapidement quelques années d'âge mentale et le peu sex appeal que certains garçons du lycée lui avait généreusement attribué. Car pour ne créer aucune confusion, Rosalie avait prit soin de bien écrire son nom et son prénom sur une pancarte dont la visibilité était le principal atout. Si un jour Bella Swan avait eut l'intention de rester dans l'ombre, elle pouvait définitivement y renoncer.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à notre pauvre héroïne pour se rendre compte de l'ignominie dont elle était victime. D'une part car l'attroupement de lycéens hilares d'une discrétion burlesque était plutôt significative, et d'autre part car absolument tout les regards étaient désormais braqués sur elle, à croire qu'un spot lumineux éclairait chacun de ses pas.

Aussi, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le panneau, le temps s'était brusquement arrêter, avant de ralentir, s'accélérer, et faire des choses étranges qui ne répondent pas aux règles usuelles de l'univers.

La réaction de Bella se décompose en trois parties, chacune d'une importance cruciale. Tout d'abord, elle s'était sentie honteuse et embarrassée, prête à changer de nom, déménager puis pratiquer la chirurgie esthétique. Ensuite, une vague de colère avait rapidement submergé tout autres sentiments, si bien que son épiderme abordait un rouge anormalement saillant. Et enfin, la combinaison puissante de ces deux émotions dévastatrices l'avait gratifiée d'une nouvelle caractéristique comportementale : la détermination.

Oui, Bella Swan était désormais certaine quant au fait qu'elle ne se laisserait plus jamais marcher sur les pieds, et que si la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, alors le blizzard allait bientôt souffler sur Forks.

* * *

**La guerre entre Bella et Rosalie est elle déclarée ?**

**De quel côté Edward va t il se ranger ?**

**Alice et Jasper pourront il se fréquenter sans l'ombre d'une menace ?**

**Les réponses à ses questions, dans le prochain chapitre!**

**XOXO**


	4. Plan d'attaque

**Ouais ouais, ça va faire facile 500 ans que j'ai pas posté (au moins oui) pour différentes raisons, notamment le manque de motivation et d'envie, l'entrée a la fac blablabla, on s'en fiche bien mes justifications à deux balles, mais certaines de vos reviews m'ont donné un coup de boost (vous vous reconnaîtrez sans doute) alors j'ai tenter d'écrire un chapitre 4. Advienne que pourra! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Plan d'attaque.**

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan y avait pensé toute la journée, puis toute la nuit. Après l'incident, qui pour le moment relevait du tabou, elle avait pris sa décision, et celle ci était sans appel : elle allait se venger. La vengeance n'est pas chose simple, et si l'on veut qu'elle porte ce nom avec dignité, alors il faut savoir sauter à pieds joins dans les problèmes. C'était Rosalie Hale dont on parlait, et si Bella voulait lui faire mordre la poussière, il fallait viser bien plus haut que les crasses habituelles que se font les lycéens pour affirmer leur autorité. Oui, ce n'était pas quelques rumeurs, ou un casier inondé qui viendrait à bout de la Reine.

Mais alors, comment faire ? Pour répondre à cette question, Bella était venue à s'en poser une autre : Qu'est ce qui est primordiale dans la vie de Rosalie Hale ? L'argent ? La popularité ? Les vêtements ? Les garçons ? Non, rien de tout ça. Ce qui se dresse fièrement au sommet de la liste n'est rien d'autre que son statut de Reine.

Inconscience, me direz vous. Et je vous l'accorde. Bella avait elle pour idée secrète de semer le trouble dans le royaume en subtilisant la place de la Reine ? Impossible. Que pouvait elle opposer à la beauté, au charisme, et à la richesse ? Rien. Bella n'avait rien de tout ça. Du moins, elle s'en était persuadée depuis si longtemps que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

Pourtant... Pourtant il n'y avait que ça. Devenir Reine. C'était le seul moyen. Toutefois on ne devient pas Reine en claquant des doigts...

A moins bien sûr, qu'on ne devienne la promise du Roi.

Silence. Dans la tête de Bella, c'était comme une explosion, un genre d'illumination divine. Ça relevait de l'évidence pourtant! Edward Cullen. Le beau et inaccessible Roi de Forks High School. Qui oserait remettre en cause la légitimité d'une Reine tant qu'elle se tiendrait au bras du chef ? Personne bien évidemment! C'était d'une logique implacable.

Mais voilà. C'est d'Edward Cullen dont on parlait. Et de Bella Swan. S'imposaient alors deux problèmes bien distincts : D'une part, Bella détestait Edward. Elle le détestait lui, son ego sur dimensionné, ses airs de dieux grecques, ses magnifiques cheveux et ses blousons en cuir. D'autre part, il était absolument impossible, du moins dans cette dimension ci, qu'Edward puisse un jour s'intéresser à la timide et banale Bella Swan.

Un plan parfait. Parfait, mais irréalisable.

Ce n'était cependant pas l'avis d'Angéla Weber.

_C'est du génie Bella ! Du génie ! Jamais je n'y aurais pensé ! Je suis sûre que c'est possible ! S'écria t elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Il était tout juste 8h du matin, Bella n'avait dormi que quelques minutes, et le café sillonnait son sang comme s'il participait à une course automobile. La voix anormalement enjouée de son amie provoqua en elle l'envie subite de s'effondrer sur un banc.

_Angie, râla t elle, il s'agit d'Edward Cullen. Dans quel monde éloigné du notre accepterait il de sortir avec moi ?

C'était pourtant la 5eme fois qu'elle soulignait ce point. Mais Angéla continuait d'insister, ce qui, à force, commençait à devenir désespérant.

_Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est toujours en train de te regarder !

_Pas pour les raisons que tu sembles accorder, expliqua Bella d'une voix incroyablement blasée.

S'il arrivait à Edward Cullen de reluquer Bella pendant la journée, c'était simplement à cause de cette tension qu'ils avaient crée entre eux, et de leur haine réciproque. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé.

Ce qu'elle est agaçante cette phrase ! Je veux dire, parfois, il faut admettre que notre bon sens, notre logique et notre perspicacité sont bel et bien capable d'anticiper les choses. Pour le coup, Bella savait, par nature, que non, ça ne marcherait jamais. Mais comment expliquer ça ? «Je l'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal» ?

_Je sais bien! Tempêta Bella qui se retrouvait pieds et poings liés.

Le regard d'Angéla se perdit vers le fond de la cours, et fixa un point pendant de longues secondes, si bien que Bella commençait à se questionner sur la santé mentale de son amie. Curieuse, elle se retourna pour découvrir la raison de ce comportement étrange. Elle s'esclaffa.

_Tu mates Jasper Withlock toi maintenant ?

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'indigna Angéla. Je pensais juste à une chose... Ce type à une dette envers toi, à ce que tu m'as dit. Non ?

_Effectivement.

Elle faisait référence à l'aventure du casier.

_Tu tiens là l'occasion de te faire dédommager. Demande lui de t'aider!

_Quoi ? S'étouffa Bella en faisant les gros yeux. Mais t'es malade !

_C'est son meilleur ami ! Il pourra te donner des conseils, être un genre de coach !

Bella ignorait si elle devait être scandalisée, ou profondément désespérée.

_J'ai forcé un casier pour lui Angie, je n'ai pas sauvé sa famille d'un incendie !

_Ce que j'en dit, c'est que si tu veux que ça marche, et je sais que c'est possible, c'est la meilleure solution. Je te laisse, j'ai cours. Mais réfléchis y sérieusement !

Après quoi elle tourna les tallons, laissant au beau milieu de la cours une Bella rongée par le doute, et assaillie par l'espoir.

Edward Cullen n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Et ce n'était pas tant cette incapacité à trouver le sommeil qui l'énervait, mais plutôt les raisons de ce trouble. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à la pauvre Bella Swan, victime de cette horrible humiliation.

Puisque personne n'avait prit l'initiative de décrocher les sous vêtements, et encore moins leur propriétaire embarrassée, il avait attendu que tout le monde déserte le hall d'entrée pour le faire lui même. Quelle idée ! Il n'était même pas sûr des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à entreprendre cet acte de générosité. Chose plutôt rare chez lui.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de cet ensemble ridicule, il l'avait simplement amené chez lui. Il n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie nécessaire pour les rendre à Bella, mais il trouvait déplacé de les jeter pour autant. Les prendre avec lui avait semblé la seule alternative.

Mais quelle idée stupide ! Il ne les avait pas touché pourtant, ils étaient resté dans la poche avant de son sac à dos. Néanmoins, savoir qu'ils étaient là, c'était comme un post it coller sur sa main pour ne pas oublier de penser à Bella. C'était très, très agaçant.

Le lendemain matin, ses cernes témoignaient de sa mauvaise nuit, ce que personne ne manqua de remarquer.

_Bah alors vieux frère, t'as fait la bringue hier soir ? Se moqua Emmett en assénant un coup de point dans son épaule.

_Ouais, avec ta mère, c'était super cool !

Quand Edward n'avait pas ses 7h de sommeil, le sarcasme devenait facile.

_En tout cas, tu as mauvaise mine, constata Jasper.

_Je sais... J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Normalement, dans ce genre de situation, Edward devenait champion officiel du séchage de cours. Dormir était plus important que le lycée, selon lui. Toutefois, il s'était surpris à ne pas vouloir manquer le lycée, pour des raisons qui restaient encore très obscures. Jasper s'en rendit compte bien vite, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de spéculer sur cet étrange miracle.

_T'aurais du rester chez toi mec, pour te reposer un peu.

Il espérait obtenir quelques indices en amenant le sujet de façon naturelle.

_Mes parents vont finir par me vendre sur ebay si je continue à sécher les cours ! Ria le bellâtre en prenant un air décontracté.

Mais Jasper n'était pas dupe. S'il existait bien quelque chose dont Edward se fichait comme de son premier biberon, c'était les humeurs de Mr. et Mme Cullen. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose de différent... Mais quoi ?

Tout en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question, Jasper fouillait dans son sac, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Il réalisa bien vite qu'il l'avait oublié sur son bureau.

_Ed, j'ai zappé mes clopes, tu me dépannes ?

_Bien sûr, elles sont dans mon sac.

Le hasard fait bien les choses n'est ce pas ? Quoi que, n'oublions pas que tout ceci est une fiction. Les privilèges de l'auteur ne laissent pas de place aux coïncidences. Edward ayant prit la décision d'apporter les sous vêtements aux objets trouvés -le privant ainsi de toutes responsabilités- les dites affaires étaient restées dans la fameuse poche avant, celle qui, à première vue, semble toute à fait propice à abriter un paquet de cigarettes. Edward était bien trop fatigué pour avoir fait le rapprochement...

Jasper resta un moment immobile, songeant à ce que pouvait bien signifier cette découverte. Car ce n'était pas dans la nature d'Edward, d'aider son prochain. Du moins, pas les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et surtout pas celle pour qui il avait une certaine animosité. Finalement, il fit comme si de rien était, refermait la poche, et trouvait le paquet de cigarettes quelque part ailleurs. Edward cachait quelque chose.

Alice Cullen ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation prendre le dessus. Premièrement, elle devait donner une réponse à Jasper. Ensuite, elle devait, par un procédé obscure, garder secret cette invitation, jusqu'au moment idéal, durant lequel Rosalie ne pourrait rien tenter pour anéantir cette chance inespérée.

Trouvant l'attention de son prince parfaitement adorable, elle décida de glisser, elle aussi, un mot dans le casier de Jasper. Un mot expliquant qu'elle serait ravie de se rendre au bal en sa compagnie, mais qu'elle aimerait que tout ceci reste entre eux pour le moment. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'il se vexe, toutefois elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Rosalie vient rapidement la sortir de ses pensées.

_J'ai un problème, annonça t elle de but en blanc.

_Si seulement tu n'en avais qu'un ! Se moqua Alice.

_Je suis sérieuse, grommela la blonde qui semblait, en effet, assez contrariée.

_Raconte alors.

Rosalie s'installa a côté d'elle, et prit une longue inspiration avant de parler, comme si cette action promettait d'être douloureuse.

_J'arrête pas de penser à Emmett.

C'était simple, direct, et efficace. Alice ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation ! Évidemment qu'elle ne cessait d'y penser, ça se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu du visage.

_Voyez vous ça, souffla t elle, hilare.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Ça m'obsède ! Je sais qu'il veut inviter une fille au bal, et c'est entrain de me rendre folle !

_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ?

Question stupide. Rosalie ? Avouer son intérêt pour quelqu'un ? C'était surnaturel. Pourtant... Plus les jours passaient, et plus elle y pensait sérieusement. Emmett ne donnait pas signe de vie, il l'ignorait avec une assiduité encore inédite, et pourtant, Rosalie savait qu'elle lui plaisait. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il lui faisait la coure, pour que ses sentiments disparaissent du jour au lendemain.

_J'y pense. Mais ça me révulse !

_Arrête de penser et lance toi. Quand il aura invité cette fille, ça sera trop tard. Et tu le sais.

Oui oui, elle le savait. Elle le savait bien... Alors pourquoi était ce si difficile ?

_Tu veux faire un peu de shopping après les cours ? Histoire de te changer les idées ? Je vais commencer à chercher ma robe pour le bal.

_Oui... Je crois que j'en ai besoin, accepta Rosalie qui abordait, et c'était rare, une mine passablement déprimée.

C'était son tout premier chagrin d'amour.

Attendrissant n'est ce pas ? Le tout premier chagrin d'amour n'est jamais facile à gérer, en partie parce que c'est quelque chose de nouveau, et qu'il a un pouvoir incroyablement puissant, surpassant de loin notre capacité à contrôler nos émotions. Rosalie n'était pas habituée à ça. Elle ne connaissait pas les aléas de la vie, les coups durs, les ruptures, les déceptions amoureuses... Elle n'avait jamais frôlé la neurasthénie pour un garçon, et cette douleur lui était parfaitement inconnue. Comme beaucoup de fille, elle pensait combler ce manque étrange en augmentant le poids de sa garde robe, et en se délectant d'un browni au chocolat. Elle réalisera rapidement que ça ne diminuera en rien la souffrance...

De son côté, Bella avait eut la journée pour penser aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. C'est à dire soit abandonner, soit trouver une autre idée qui serait évidemment, moins efficace, soit se lancer et tenter le tout pour le tout.

Dans ce genre de situation, il existe deux types de réactions. La première consiste à écouter son Jiminy Cricket, qui prône la sûreté. Dans ce cas, on évite les positions problématiques. La deuxième consiste à se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour une raison simple et évidente : parfois, dans la vie, et souvent quand on s'y attend le moins, il faut savoir prendre des risques. Et c'était le moment idéal.

Bon, peut être que les 25 litres de cafés que Bella avait ingurgité depuis 7h ce matin étaient en partie responsable de cet enthousiasme surprenant, et avait joué un rôle majeur lors de sa prise de conscience. Mais ce n'est pas le calcul qui importe, c'est le résultat. Et le résultat, ici, c'était que Bella était entrain de marcher avec détermination, en direction de Jasper Withlock, qui rangeait calmement ses affaires dans son casier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

_Hey Bella, comment vas tu ? Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, Rosalie peut être une vraie garce quand elle le veut... Il faudrait que quelqu'un la remette à sa place un jour.

Je ne te le fais pas dire...

_Justement, expliqua t elle, j'aurais une faveur à te demander. Mais c'est un peu délicat...

Tiens donc. Devant le fait accompli, Bella perdait toute l'assurance qu'elle avait difficilement chiné.

_Je t'écoute, après tout, j'ai une dette envers toi.

_Voila... Je... J'aimerais me venger de Rosalie. Je sais que c'est puéril, et que je ne fais que rentrer dans son jeu, mais comme tu l'as dit, je trouve ça scandaleux qu'elle puisse se permettre de jouer au plus fortes avec tout le monde, en se croyant au dessus des autres et je pense que...

_Stop ! La coupa Jasper. Arrête de te justifier, tu as parfaitement le droit de réclamer justice. Dis moi plutôt en quoi je peux t'être utile.

Bella avala sa salive avec difficulté, et ses joues commençaient à aborder des couleurs encore non répertoriées.

_Je voudrais... Que tu m'aides à draguer Edward.

Voilà, c'était dit, et même s'il elle l'avait murmuré, à en juger l'expression de Jasper, il l'avait très bien entendue. Ce dernier resta inanimé pendant quelques secondes. Draguer Edward ? Pour se venger de Rosalie ? Il ne fit pas de suite le rapprochement. A quoi cela pouvait il bien servir ? Mais bientôt il réalisa : devenir la copine d'Edward Cullen, s'était s'assurer une place sur le trône. Et Rosalie en crèverait de jalousie et de colère. C'était malin, rien à redire.

Toutefois, se posait là un problème d'éthique. Edward était son ami, et c'était carrément de la traitrise, que d'aider une fille à le courtiser pour le pouvoir. C'était infâme et malsain. Mais en même temps, Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une autre alternative. Les sous vêtements de Bella dans le sac d'Edward ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : il avait un intérêt certain pour la jeune fille, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'école élémentaire. Et Jasper savait que derrière ses attitudes de beau gosse aigri et hautain, se cachait un garçon aimable et très intéressant. Peut être que Bella Swan pourrait réellement tomber sous son charme ? Rien ne serait mieux pour Edward, que de se trouver enfin une petite copine qui lui donnerait l'amour dont il a besoin.

C'était un pari risqué. 50% de chances que ça ne fonctionne pas, et qu'il soit le responsable d'une odieuse mutinerie. Cependant, une partie de lui était certain que ça pouvait réussir.

Pendant tout ce temps de réflexion, Bella était passée par plusieurs stades de l'arrêt cardiaque. Heureusement, avant le moment fatidique, Jasper formula sa réponse.

_J'accepte.

Le soulagement envahie rapidement le corps de Bella endolori par le stresse, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

_Merci Jasper, c'est un service immense que tu me rends là. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

_Allons allons, pas de cérémonie, j'y trouverais peut être mon compte moi aussi.

_Ah bon ?

_Peut être. Je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage. Je te donne rendez vous samedi à 14h au café _L'antidote_ pour parler de tout ça. Ne tente rien avant ça, d'accord ?

_Très bien, accepta Bella avant de partir retrouver sa vielle chevrolet rouillée.

Jasper, qui s'apprêtait à fermer son casier, remarqua un bout de papier coincé entre ses cahier. Pleins d'espoir, il se saisit de l'objet et le déplia.

_Cher Jasper,_

_je serais plus qu'honorée de me rendre au bal avec toi. Mais gardons tout ça secret jusqu'au grand jour. Je ne peux t'expliquer pourquoi, mais c'est très important. Il me tarde d'y être._

_Alice._

D'abord décontenancé, surpris et perdu, bientôt Jasper secrétait cette hormone magique qui rend les gens heureux. L'amour possède beaucoup de mystères. Le sourire au lèvre, et une incapacité étonnante à ne pouvoir s'en défaire, Jasper tourna les tallons en direction de la sortie. La vie pouvait être très agréable parfois.

Lorsque le samedi matin fit son apparition, Bella était plus tendue qu'une dinde le matin de thanksgiving. A partir de ce jour, rien ne serait plus pareil. La vie sociale de Bella Swan allait franchir un cap, et rien n'avait plus d'impact sur son stresse. Ce qui n'échappa certainement pas à son père.

_Tu es bien nerveuse aujourd'hui, remarqua t il en enfilant son uniforme.

Et oui, Charlie était officiellement le nouveau Shérif de Forks, et il mettait ces vêtements pour la toute première fois.

_La nervosité est contagieuse ! Répondit Bella. C'est ton anxiété qui m'a contaminée !

_C'est vrai que je suis un peu anxieux, concéda Charlie. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

_Tu vas tous les impressionner ! Psalmodia Bella en levant son poing en signe de victoire.

Encourager son père, c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui prouver son affection. Ça, et cuisiner.

_À ce soir chérie.

Pimpant et souriant, Charlie Swan franchit le seuil de sa résidence, prêt à assumer sa toute nouvelle responsabilité.

De son côté, Bella n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle, et les heures qui la séparaient du rendez vous tant attendu promettaient d'être longues et angoissantes. Elle en profita pour faire un peu de ménage, terminer ses devoirs, et lire ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Lorsqu'il fut 14h, et que Bella attendait sagement à la table du café en sirotant un soda, elle fut bien surprise de découvrir Alice Cullen prenant place en face d'elle, et non Jasper Withlock. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'étonner, cette dernière expliqua rapidement les raisons de ce changement.

_Jaz m'a tout expliquer, et je vais m'occuper de la première étape de ton ascension. Autant il s'y connait en psychologie et en sentiments, autant il n'aurait jamais pu s'occuper de ton relooking.

Son relooking ? Bien sûr, Bella aurait du s'attendre à passer par là. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas espérer plaire à Edward dans un jean troué. C'était insensé.

_Euh d'accord, balbutia t elle, merci Alice, mais tu n'es pas obligée tu sais...

_Oh si ! S'exclama la brunette. Ce petit jeu sera utile à tout le monde, et je ne serais pas en reste, alors ne perdons pas de temps, et en route pour les boutiques !

En effet, Alice trouvait elle aussi avantage à cette mutinerie. D'une part, il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre pour son frère que de trouver l'âme sœur qui le guiderait sur le bon chemin. D'autre part, si Edward était officiellement en couple, Rosalie n'aurait plus aucune raison de s'attarder sur lui, et peut être, en vue de l'évolution récente de son comportement, elle déciderait de s'engager avec Emmett. Ce qui laisserait le champs libre pour sa relation avec Jasper.

Hormis Rosalie elle même, ce plan ravissait tout le monde.

Premier magasin, relevant d'une nécessité considérable : les sous vêtements. Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise. Mais après l'incident de l'autre jour, il était tout simplement hors de question que la jeune Swan garde dans son placard des brassières et des culottes de ce genre.

_Arrête de te ronger les ongles et viens ici ! Râla Alice, exaspérée devant la gêne de son padawan.

Bella s'exécuta, et son mentor entreprit de prendre ses mesures. Poitrine, taille, hanche. Après ça, Bella n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir dans un coin et à attendre que la Princesse de la mode ait fini de dévaliser la boutique.

Lorsque cette expression commença à prendre un sens littérale, Bella paniqua un peu.

_Euh, Alice... Tu sais, j'ai quelques économies, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir payer tant de d'ensembles...

Alice leva les yeux aux ciels.

_Chérie, c'est moi qui régale.

_Quoi ? S'écria Bella. Mais non voyons, tu n'as pas à faire ça !

_Chut, je ne veux rien entendre. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que pour la famille Cullen ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas un problème. Mon banquier ne se rendra même pas compte de la différence. Maintenant tu te tais, et tu me laisse te choisir un porte jarretelle !

Bella piqua un far. Elle tenta de se souvenir d'un jour où elle aurait été aussi mal à l'aise, mais en vain.

_Merci, murmura t elle car elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

_T'inquiète pas va, ça me fait plaisir.

Et c'était parfaitement vrai. Renouveler la garde robe de Bella Swan... En y réfléchissant, il lui semblait bien avoir fait un rêve de ce genre la nuit dernière.

Bientôt, elles quittaient ce magasin, pour rentrer dans un autre. Robes, pantalons, teeshirts, tuniques, sacs à mains, chaussures, gilets, manteaux, accessoires... Deux bras n'étaient plus suffisants pour porter les sacs. Bella n'en revenait pas.

La dernière étape consistait à se rendre dans la résidence Swan. Bella ignorait pourquoi. Une fois sur place, Alice ne prit même pas la peine de faire un trie parmi ses anciens vêtements, dans l'optique où certaines choses auraient pût être utiles ou même jolies. Elle remplit 3 sacs poubelle, et s'empressa de balancer tout ça. C'était surtout pour la valeur symbolique... Et aussi pour ne pas que Bella cède un jour à la tentation d'un pull-overs bien confortable.

_Et voilà, tout y est ! Souffla Alice en pliant le dernier jean.

_Wahou... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est incroyable Alice ! Tout ce que tu as acheté est tellement beau ! Et... Tellement cher aussi. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Et c'était vrai. Bella se sentait redevable comme elle ne l'avais jamais été.

_C'est simple. Séduit mon frère. Et on sera quitte !

Alice passa la soirée chez Bella, alternant leçons de maquillage et essaies d'habillage. Rapidement, Bella devinait qu'une amitié était entrain de se dessiner.

La grande question restait, comment Edward Cullen allait t il réagir devant la nouvelle Bella Swan ? Toutefois, ce n'était pas terminé. Le lendemain, Bella devait s'entretenir avec Jasper sur le comportement à adopter. À cette idée, Bella eut du mal à dormir, cette fois encore.

* * *

**Bella va t elle réussir dans sa mission suicide ?**

**Rosalie va t elle finalement prendre les devants concernant sa relation avec Emmett ?**

**Alice et Jasper pourront ils se rendre au bal sans embûches ?**

**Edward tombera t il sous le charme de Bella ?**

**Et surtout... Bella va t elle se faire prendre à son propre jeu ?**

**Les réponses à ces questions, dans les prochains chapitres.**

**xoxo**


	5. Le soulèvement du bas peuple

**Comme certains d'entre vous semblent absolument déterminés à me faire continuer cette fiction, je ne me sentais pas de vous décevoir. Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous garantie pas que j'irais jusqu'au bout, mais je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous délaisser.**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, qui sont la source de ma toute nouvelle motivation. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me rejoignent en cours de route et qui m'ajoute dans diverses catégories. Désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews, je vais tenter de rattraper ce retard dans un avenir proche! **

**Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le soulèvement du bas peuple**.

* * *

Une semaine avant le bal du printemps, Forks High School connaissait son pique d'effervescence le plus conséquent. Les filles étaient en quête de robe, toujours plus belles les unes que les autres, et les garçons tentaient d'organiser le rencard parfait, dans le but d'honorer leurs compagnes. Le gymnase, assiégés par des travailleurs en tout genre, subissait comme chaque années, un changement considérable. Plus question d'y faire du sport. Banderoles, lilas et et anémones, tapis gigantesques , tables nappées de soie, couverts en argent et miroirs en or. De quoi faire rêver toutes les jeunes filles de bonnes familles qui rêvent d'être un jour appelées «princesses».

Mais pendant que les élèves de Forks High School dépensaient leur temps et leur énergie à rendre cette soirée féerique, Bella Swan la jeune ingénue préférait peaufiner son plan d'attaque en compagnie du stratège le plus minutieux de ce siècle, Jasper Withlock. Elle s'était préparée à beaucoup de choses, pendant la nuit. Elle s'était imaginée devoir changer de comportement du tout au tout, pour passer d'une fille ringarde banale et maladroite, à une bombe de charisme, aguicheuse et silencieuse. Et vous pensez bien que cette éventualité ne la réjouissait pas le moins du monde, d'autant que ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Mais elle s'y était préparée. C'était stupide. Car ce qu'allait lui annoncer Jasper n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir.

_Tu ne dois rien changer, Bella. Edward s'intéresse déjà à toi.

C'était de l'inconscience de balancer une information pareille à une personne souffrant de troubles cardiaques ! Dans un premier temps, Bella faillit s'étouffer avec son muffin, puis son cœur se permit quelque frasques dont elle se serait bien passée.

_Pardon ? Fini t elle par articuler.

Jasper soupira.

_Edward est déjà intrigué par toi, la partie la plus difficile du travail est faite.

_C'est impossible, cracha Bella qui se sentait comme perdue dans une réalité alternative.

_Puisque je te le dis !

Ça n'allait pas être facile de la convaincre sans lâcher le morceau... Il ne voulait pas trahir son meilleur ami en expliquant qu'il était le sauveur de ses sous vêtements. Mais en même temps... Niveau trahison, il était déjà bien engagé.

_Edward Cullen est odieux avec moi. Et si la méchanceté gratuite était une marque d'affection, ça se serait.

Bella commençait à douter sérieusement de Jasper et surtout de sa santé mentale.

_Justement, Edward agit comme un gamin. Qui aime bien châtie bien, n'est ce pas ?

_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque par oui... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais intriguer Edward Cullen. Je ne ressemble à aucune des minettes qu'il aborde tout le jours.

En même temps... C'était normal que Jasper distingue ces choses là. Il connaissait Edward depuis des années, et c'était le genre de détails qu'il avait appris à discerner avec le temps. En revanche, pour Bella qui n'était ici que depuis une semaine, ça semblait évident de penser qu'il n'était qu'un rustre doublé d'un connard.

_Tu sais, commença Jasper en prenant son air le plus sérieux, Edward n'est pas celui que tu crois. Même si de premier abord il semble s'intéresser aux nanas maquillée comme un passeport libanais, ce n'est qu'une couverture, un genre de carapace. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a jamais rien éprouvé de sincère pour une fille. Edward te vois différemment des autres, car justement tu agis différemment des autres avec lui. Toutes les filles lui courent après comme s'il avait un genre de comité de soutien. Toi, tu n'hésites pas à le trainer dans la boue, et tu lui montres ostensiblement qu'il t'es indifférent. C'est ça qui l'attire. C'est nouveau pour lui. Qui plus est, tu es vraiment mignonne Bella, et je suis sûr qu'il l'a très bien remarqué.

Bella resta silencieuse de longues secondes, le temps de digérer ce petit monologue riche en révélations. Edward Cullen ? Intéressé par elle justement car elle le rembarrait ? Ça semblait un peu étrange... Elle soupçonnait Jasper de lui raconter pareils boniments juste pour lui donner un peu de confiance. A moins que ce ne fusse vrai ? Bella ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait en penser.

_Admettons, fini t elle par dire. Je ne devrais rien changer ? Ça risque de prendre du temps... J'ai pris l'habitude de l'ignorer.

_Pas exactement. Tu ne changes pas de comportement. Quand il se conduit comme un salop, traite le comme un salop. Mais tente d'instaurer une relation d'amitié, quelque chose de solide sur quoi démarrer. Et bien sûr, quand il se conduit comme un être humain, traite le comme un être humain. Sois juste.

Être juste ? C'était ça son conseil ? Bella plissa le nez par réflexe. Ça semblait bizarre. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour le moment. Alors elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Devenir l'amie d'Edward Cullen, et être juste. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile...

**...**

Edward Cullen n'était pas du matin. Selon lui, calquer son rythme sur celui du soleil relevait d'une pulsion masochiste bien dissimulée. Aussi, comme la plus part des adeptes des grasses matinées, Edward ne se sentait jamais vraiment réveillé que sur le coup des 10h, après 5 cafés et une dizaine de cigarettes.

Ce matin ne différait en rien des autres. Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, il rêvait encore du moment où il pourrait retrouver son lit, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose de délicieux et d'inconnu. Qui était cette fille, et pourquoi ne la connaissait il pas ? Encore une nouvelle ? Ce n'était pas possible. Edward était au courant de tout, à Forks High School.

Soudain, il remarqua un camion rouge a ses côtés, l'immonde tacot de Bella Swan, cet engin qui rendait son propriétaire bien trop téméraire voir suicidaire. Se pourrait il que...

Il se pinçât l'arrête du nez, comme si ce geste pouvait réveiller ses neurones endormis, à fin de réfléchir avec efficacité. La jeune fille portait une robe en mousseline blanche, et un cardigan noire, légèrement trop grand pour elle. Ça lui donnait un genre décontracté, Edward trouvait ça étonnement jolie. Elle avançait à tâtons sur des bottes dont les tallons semblaient bien trop haut pour sa maîtrise de la marche... Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Lorsque l'intrigante jeune fille se retourna enfin pour lui faire face, à l'autre bout de la cours, Edward eut un hoquet de surprise. Oui, c'était bien elle. C'était Isabella Swan.

Comment ce changement radical était il arrivé ? Comment Bella Swan avait pu troquer ses sweet à capuches pour cette robe presque trop courte ? Ou alors était ce les jambes de Bella, qui étaient bien trop grandes... ? Edward ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes, dans l'espoir de les rouvrir dans sa chambre. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Oui c'était un cauchemar, car Edward ignorait comment il pourrait face face à une Bella Swan horriblement tentante.

Rien n'y fit. Elle était toujours là, et alerte rouge, elle se rapprochait dangereusement. Ses bouquins à la main, une démarche anormalement sûr d'elle, Bella Swan passa devant Edward Cullen en le détaillant de haut en bas, sans pour autant ni s'arrêter, ni lui dire bonjour, ni même lui adresser un sourire. Edward tourna la tête à mesure qu'elle avançait, comme si son regard était happé par sa silhouette. Était ce un peu de maquillage qu'il avait distingué sur son si jolie visage ? Dans quelle dimension se déroulait cette scène ?

La cloche qui sonna le ramena sur terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul subjugué par le changement inattendu de la nouvelle. Les filles chuchotaient entre elles d'un air dédaigneux, et les garçons bavaient si bien qu'Edward crevait d'envie de les assommer les uns après les autres, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Bon sang. Voilà qui n'allait pas lui rendre la vie facile. Et en même temps... Il se rendit compte que depuis l'arrivée de Bella Swan, sa vie ne respirait plus l'ennuie et lassitude, comme elle le faisait auparavant. C'était peut être un bien pour un mal. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Edward était impatient d'aller en cours de biologie.

De son côté, et malgré les apparences, Bella Swan n'était ni sûre d'elle, ni confiante, ni quoi que ce soit de ce goût là. Elle marchait sur des échasses et portait une robe si légère qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être nue. Ce n'était pas franchement le meilleur moyen d'être à l'aise. Elle avançait dans l'attente constante du moment où elle se s'étalerait par terre, ruinant ainsi le peu de crédibilité qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir ce matin là. Car elle s'en était bien rendu compte. Ayant pourtant l'habitude d'être observée, elle était surprise de voir que les regards qu'on lui portaient n'était plus moqueurs, mais plutôt déconcertés. Les garçons en particulier ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

Évident, pensa t elle, personne ne s'attendait à ce que je devienne normal.

Mais quand même... Cette robe ! Pensez bien que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de son choix. Si Bella avait eut le droit de prendre une décision, croyez bien qu'elle aurait opté pour le slim et le tee shirt blanc cassé. Des choses simples. Mais l'avantage -ou le désavantage d'ailleurs- d'avoir quelqu'un comme Alice Cullen dans son camps, c'est que rien n'est laissé au hasard. Préférant tout misé sur l'effet de surprise, Alice avait jugé qu'une transformation graduelle n'aurait marqué aucun esprits, et encore moins celui de son frère. Ainsi, passer des jeans troués à la robe en mousseline relevait d'une stratégie élaborée avec soin. Elle n'avait pas eut son mot à dire. Si Bella voulait mener sa mission à bien, alors elle devait suivre les indications d'Alice et Jasper à la lettre.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de biologie, le fond sonore diminua brusquement. Les élèves murmuraient entre eux et lui lançaient des regards en biais. Vivement que les gens s'habituent... Car la période de transition promettait d'être très désagréable.

Bella s'installa à sa paillasse, seule, dans l'attente qu'Edward fasse sa grand entrée. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Lui aussi, était beau à couper le souffle. Mais ça, ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Bella avait en horreur les moments de perdition pendant lesquelles elle s'offrait à la contemplation de Mr Cullen. Oui il était canon, d'accord. Mais c'était un connard. Voilà.

Edward, toujours sous le choc, s'assit à ses côtés, et ne pu s'empêcher d'observer Bella dans le détail, maintenant qu'il était à proximité. Sa discrétion affligeante exaspéra Bella.

_Quoi ? S'impatienta t elle.

Edward esquissa un sourire.

_Wahou, répondit ce dernier. Si je m'étais attendu à ça Swan, tu deviens intéressante finalement.

Finalement ? Bella usa d'un self contrôle fulgurant pour ne pas en venir aux mains.

_Je vais tenter de prendre ça pour un compliment, cracha t elle avec une animosité mal dissimulée.

Ça promettait d'être compliqué, extrêmement compliqué de créer une amitié dans ces conditions.

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'éclipse un moment dans un placard à ballets ?

Bella avait beau avoir changé de style vestimentaire, elle ne pouvait pas avoir changé sa nature. Edward avait bien l'intention de provoquer la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle pique une crise. Provoquer Bella. Rien n'était plus drôle à son goût.

_Non merci. Je suis agen, et j'ai l'estomac fragile.

_Ne me raconte pas de bêtises Swan, je ne te dégoutes pas tant que ça, avoue le.

Pour illustrer son affirmation, Edward se rapprocha ostensiblement de Bella, et glissa un doigt sous son menton fébrile. Le tout, c'était de ne pas flancher. Elle respira un grand coup, avant de se dégager. Pourquoi ce contacte l'avait il électrisé de la sorte ? La voilà qui perdait peu à peu de ce fameux self contrôle pour céder à la rage.

_Pas touche Cullen, tempêta t elle.

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle était comme un petit chaton furieux. Inoffensive, mais si colérique qu'elle en devenait presque intimidante.

Mr Banner, en retard comme souvent, fit son apparition à ce moment précis, dispensant ainsi Bella de toutes critiques. Elle savait bien qu'Edward Cullen ne restait pas sur un échec. Et c'était peu dire.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, murmura t il à son oreille, et Bella sentit une autre décharge électrique grimper le long de son échine.

Elle le repoussa d'un geste las, et se concentra sur son cahier. Agacée, davantage contre elle même et ses réactions étranges, elle ne pipa plus un mot du cours. Edward de son côté, passait l'heure à reluquer chaque petits détails de sa nouvelle apparence.

Seulement voilà. Si le nouveau look de Bella avait fait sensation au près de la majorité des élèves, ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas de Rosalie Hale, dont la bouche était restée béante pendant plus d'une minute lorsqu'elle avait aperçue la jeune Swan déambuler dans les couloirs avec sa robe blanche. Pour qui se prenait elle, à attirer l'attention sur elle de la sorte? Ne savait elle pas que seule Rosalie était autorisée à monopoliser le regard des autres ? Puis, réflexion faite, elle trouvait ironique que ce changement inopiné surgisse juste après l'incident des sous vêtements dont elle était l'organisatrice. Comme quoi, Rosalie Hale avait de l'influence sur tout le monde, les ringardes y compris.

Si seulement elle savait la raison de cette brutale conversion... Elle n'en rirait pas autant.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas spécialement ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Bella Swan pouvait se vêtir comme une top modèle, ça n'en faisait pas moins une roturière pauvre et sans manière. L'habit de fait pas le moine n'est ce pas ?

Ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant, en revanche, c'était que Rosalie n'avait toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal. Non pas qu'aucun garçons ne l'avaient invitée, bien évidemment. Seulement elle avait subtilement éconduit tout les prétendants aux titre de cavaliers. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour elle : Edward Cullen ou Emmett Mccarty.

Mais comme l'option numéro un s'était envolée juste sous son nez, il ne lui restait plus qu'Emmett, qui semblait se ficher d'elle comme de la météo. C'était à la fois frustrant et désespérant. Aussi, bafouant les valeurs et les principes fondamentaux des femmes Hale, elle décida de faire le premier pas. Ravaler sa fierté. C'était sans doute la première et dernière fois qu'on surprenait un membre de la famille Hale à se livrer à pareille institution.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle troqua sa place habituelle de Reine pour se mettre en face d'Emmett. Ce dernier fut pour le moins surpris. En même temps, c'était signe que son plan fonctionnait. Il arqua un sourcil à fin de questionner la belle blonde sur sa subite apparition.

_J'ai eu envie de me rapprocher un peu de toi aujourd'hui, expliqua t elle avec un sourire avenant. Ma place au centre est trop impersonnelle. Je ne peux discuter intimement avec personne.

_Ce qui veut dire, si je tente de lire en entre les lignes, que tu souhaites discuter intimement avec moi ?

Emmett ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Il tapait frénétiquement du pied pour canaliser son euphorie. Rosalie Hale tombait dans ses filets. C'était inespéré.

_Et bien, pourquoi pas ! Minauda Rosalie. Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlé depuis...

_Depuis le fameux soir, oui je sais.

_J'ai attendu de tes nouvelles.

_J'ai attendu des tiennes...

Personne n'était vraiment coupable, dans cette situation. Rosalie trop prétentieuse pour lui courir après, et Emmett trop malin pour se laisser manipuler. Finalement, le résultat était qu'aucun des deux n'avait prit les choses en mains.

_Alors... Toujours pas de cavalière hein ?

_Je m'y emplois, ria Emmett qui était le seul à comprendre sa propre allusion. Et toi, toujours pas de cavalier ?

_Non, j'ai renvoyé la plus part de mes prétendants. Je voulais quelqu'un de spécial. Mais, il n'a pas l'air de se décider.

C'était pourtant clair. Mais pas suffisant. Emmett voulait entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Il voulait être convaincu qu'il n'était pas un caprice de plus dans la vie féerique de Rosalie Hale. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache.

_Oh, j'espère pour toi qu'il réalisera vite que tu es la parfaite compagne.

_Je l'espère aussi, murmura Rosalie qui finissait par se demander, si Emmett n'était pas réellement désintéressé par elle. J'ai pourtant tenté de lui faire comprendre, tu sais, en glissant quelques phrases significatives dans une conversation, mais rien n'y fait.

_Tu devrais peut être le lui demander ?

Rosalie rata un battement. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Que si elle demandait à Emmett de l'accompagner il dirait oui ? Qu'il attendait qu'elle se lance ? Ou pensait il vraiment que Rosalie s'intéressait à un autre garçon... ? Il n'était pas si bête. Il avait forcement compris les doubles sens de ces remarques...

_Je dois te laisser Rose, j'ai un entrainement d'ici 10 minutes.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et enfila sa veste. Rosalie était restée immobile, à se demander si elle respirait encore. Avec une lenteur infinie, il contourna la table, et avança vers la sortie, confiant. Il décompta les secondes dans sa tête. «5... Elle se retourne... 4 elle hésite... 3 elle se lève... 2 elle s'approche... 1 elle m'appelle, et 0...»

Rien. Emmett continua d'avancer en direction de la sortie, Rosalie n'avait pas bouger de sa chaise. Ainsi aurait il échoué ? Dépité, déçut et désespéré, il sortit du réfectoire.

Rosalie s'effondra sur sa table, le visage enfouis dans son bras. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Il lui suffisait de formuler une phrase, rien qu'une. Mais elle n'en avait pas eut le cran. Était ce un genre de malédiction chez les Hale ? Dont on ne pouvait se défaire ? Une petite larme au coin de l'œil, elle balança son plateau par terre, et s'échappa des regards inquisiteurs pour retrouver Alice, la seule qui pourrait la réconforter.

Celle ci feuilletait un magazine de mode en fumant une cigarette sur un des bancs de la cours. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Elle ne regardait même pas les photos, et lisait encore moins les textes. En vérité, elle n'avait de cesse à penser au bal, et à Jasper. Elle tentait d'imaginer comment la soirée allait se dérouler, et lui donnait malgré elle des accents de perfection.

Lorsqu'elle vu arriver Rosalie avec cette démarche furieuse et ce regard malheureux, elle déposa rapidement son livre et ouvrit grand ses bras pour que son amie s'y blottisse avec désespoir.

_Emmett, je présume.

_Oui, sanglota Rosalie.

Voilà qui était très touchant. La reine froide et rigide, incapable de retenir ses pleurs.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Alice d'une petite voix rassurante.

_Il s'est passé que je me déteste. Et Emmett va finir par me détester aussi si je continue à me conduire comme la dernière des pestes...

_Il ne te détestera jamais chérie, je te le promet.

Bercée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, Rosalie venait de briser une chose que personne ne savait qu'elle possédait. Son cœur.

**...**

L'avantage d'être une Cullen, résidait en un certain nombres de points assez évident. Parmi eux, les connaissances. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Les gens de la haute société, ceux qui ont le bras long, ou tout simplement, dans ce cas ci, l'un des organisateurs du bal du printemps.

Jacob Black était un ancien de Forks High School. L'ancien Roi, pour tout dire, de la promotion de 2008. Et chaque année, comme le voulait la coutume, jusqu'à ce que le leader actuel le remplace, il venait passer quelques jours à Forks pour organiser le bal du printemps. Une vielle tradition qu'Alice ne manqua pas d'utiliser en sa faveur. Pas tout à fait pour elle d'ailleurs. Mais plutôt pour Bella... Que je m'explique.

Il y un certain temps maintenant, Alice, qui était en première année, avait découvert Jacob Black fricotant avec la pimbêche de l'époque, Tanya Denali, alors qu'il sortait officiellement avec une autre fille. Acceptant de garder cette information secrète, Jacob était dorénavant redevable envers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'acquitte de sa dette. C'était le moment idéale. Car selon elle, rien n'était plus efficace pour plaire que de se montrer dans une robe magnifique le soir du bal. Edward ne pourrait pas y résister. C'est là qu'intervenait Jacob.

Bella n'était pas autorisé à se rendre au bal. A moins bien sûr... Qu'un garçon convié à l'évènement ne l'invite entant que cavalière. Jacob n'ayant justement pas de compagne, il avait semblé de bon aloi de lui proposer une ravissante jeune fille du nom de Bella. Voulant remercier Alice pour son acte généreux, il accepta sans rechigner, et sans même demander pourquoi.

Mais comme Alice était du genre à prendre des initiatives seule, sans en parler à personne, il était évident que la dite ravissante jeune fille n'était pas au courant. D'ailleurs, elle l'aurait été que rien ne se serait déroulé de la sorte. Danser était équivalant à du saut en parachute. Un prise de risques énorme. Pour elle, mais aussi pour l'inconscient qui accepterait de danser avec elle. Bref. En somme, cette nouvelle promettait de bouleverser la timide Bella.

Pour le moment, pas méfiante pour un sous, elle se contentait de rejoindre sa chevrolet pour rentrer chez elle rapidement. Le mercredi soir, c'était livraison de pizza à la maison. Rituel que Charlie refusait catégoriquement de rompre. Seulement, à peine fut elle arrivée sur le parking, qu'Edward Cullen se mit volontairement sur son chemin. Elle soupira.

_J'espère que c'est un soupir qui signifie «Ahh, Edward, ce Dieu vivant!»

Bella se mit à rire aux éclats, et il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver se son incroyablement beau.

_Ben voyons ! Ça serait plutôt un soupir «Quelle tare ce Cullen! »

_Je suis sûr que tu n'en penses pas un mot, insista t il.

_Oui, bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que je te fuis comme la peste, ça a du sens.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et étonnement, Bella ne se défendit pas. Un part d'elle justifia cet acte par le stratagème qui s'y cachait, mais la vérité, c'était que le contact d'Edward n'était pas désagréable...

_Tu ne me fuis pas Swan, tu me nargues, ce n'est pas la même chose.

_Touchée.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. C'était de la provocation.

_Reste à savoir pourquoi.

_Parce que tu ne comprends aucun autre langage. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'ai à faire.

_Je te vois demain en biologie, répondit il en la libérant de son emprise.

_Comme tout les jours Cullen.

Elle grimpa dans son engin de mort, avant de rejoindre la maison. À peine eut elle franchis le seuil de sa porte que le téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Angéla qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la voir discuter avec Edward avant de partir. Elle voulait tout savoir. Angéla était sa supportrice numéro un dans sa mission de mutinerie. Devant le nouveau look de Bella, elle s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas impossible que ça fonctionne. Elle avait souvent rêvé de voir Rosalie Hale tomber de son trône avec fracas. C'était la revanche du bas peuple qui était en marche. Bella l'ignorait, mais à peu près tout les amis d'Angéla était au courant, et la supportait avec entrain.

_Quoi ? Tu as raconté ça à tout le monde ? S'exclama t elle en apprenant pareille nouvelle.

_Bien sûr ! Il te faut du soutien ! Et puis tout le monde, c'est un bien grand mot. Je l'ai dit à Ben, Tyler et Mike.

_Génial...

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des tombes. Il ne diront rien, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas à qui ils pourraient bien raconter çà.

_Je l'espère Angie, je l'espère.

Seulement vous savez ce que c'est... Plus y a de monde au courant de votre secret, et plus les chances de trahison augmentent.

Le désavantage de vivre avec un Shérif ancien détective privé, c'est qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher. Complots, secrets, humeurs, Charlie sentait tout. Et même si le plus souvent il se contentait de l'ignorer pour ne pas être indiscret, cette fois il trouvait tout ça un peu trop suspect. Bella passait un temps considérable au téléphone, elle s'habillait différemment, et semblait étonnement plus joyeuse qu'auparavant. Aussi, pendant leurs moments privilégiés comportant une part de pizza et un match de foot à la télé, le shérif de Forks décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son adolescente de fille. Il éteignit la télé, ce qui fit tiquer Bella. C'était mauvais signe.

_Comment s'appelle t il ?

Direct et efficace. La subtilité, c'est pour les ringards.

_Pardon ? S'étouffa Bella en cherchant une verre d'eau à proximité.

_Ne joue pas les innocente chérie. Tu fais attention à toi, tu te maquilles, tu passes ta vie au téléphone, tu as l'air plus épanouie... C'est forcement un garçon.

Voilà qui était embêtant. Et assez surprenant aussi. Le maquillage, les vêtements, les conversations téléphoniques, tout ça, Bella pouvait le justifier avec cette histoire de mission. Mais avait elle vraiment l'air plus épanouie ? C'était ridicule, car rien n'avait changé de ce point de vue là. Mais ce n'était pas la question. Bella devait trouver quoi dire à son père, sans pour autant révéler qu'elle tentait de draguer un garçon pour devenir Reine du lycée, dans l'unique but de se venger d'une garce bourgeoise. Dit comme ça, c'était plutôt puéril...

_Edward Cullen, balança t elle de but en blanc en se disant que son père se satisferait peut être de la réponse «j'ai des vues sur un garçon».

_Cullen ?

Le visage de Charlie se décomposa dangereusement. Bella s'était attendue à toutes les réactions, sauf à celle ci. Pourquoi Charlie perdait il toutes ses couleurs à l'écoute du nom Cullen ?

_Papa ? Tout va bien ?

_Tu sors avec ce garçon ? Demanda t il d'un filet de voix.

_Non, nous sommes simplement amis.

Qui pourrait croire ça ?

_Bien. D'accord, c'est bien. Je... Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard et tu as cours demain.

_Papa... Il est 8h...

_Ah, oui. Je vais aller préparer du café alors.

Déconcertant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien mettre le shérif dans cet état ? Inquiète, Bella resta immobile durant de longue minutes, à regarder son père s'activer dans la cuisine, préparant un café inutile, à 8h pm. La famille Swan aurait elle quelques squelettes dans ses placards ?

* * *

**Les choses vont elles évoluer entre nos deux héros avec la venue du bal ?**

**Rosalie parviendra t elle à mettre de côté sa fierté ?**

**Quelle mystérieuse raison est à l'origine de la surprenante réaction de Charlie ?**

**Les réponses à ces questions, dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Xoxo**


	6. Brèche dans le mur

**Alors pour ma défense, je vie actuellement dans un appartement de hippies, (genre je mange des pouces de bambous et je dors dans un truc en terre cuite, mais wa!) où ma seule connexion internet me refuse l'accès à tout un paquet de sites, notamment fanfiction (mais aussi facebook et tout les trucs infâmes auquel je suis dépendante ! Top!) donc même si ce chapitre est prêt depuis une chier de temps, je ne pouvais pas le poster avant ce soir. Et oui, c'est les vacances, je peux rentrer à la zonmai. (ouais nan okay le verlan c'était pas nécessaire). **

**D'ailleurs, le chapitre 7 devrait arriver tantôt. **

**Puisqu'il ne faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes, je vous remercie encore mille fois pour vos rewiews, votre soutien et votre assiduité. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 6 : Brèche dans le mur. **

**

* * *

**

Ça l'avait tourmenté une bonne partie de la soirée. Pourquoi Charlie avait il réagit de la sorte ? Que connaissait il des Cullen ? Bien évidemment, il savait ce que tout le monde sait à Forks. Soit disante famille exemplaire, riche, aimable et bien élevée. Comme quoi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Mais il paraissait évident que Charlie en savait un peu plus que les autres, à leur sujet.

Si Bella voulait découvrir pourquoi, elle devrait le faire elle même, car jamais Charlie ne cracherait le morceau. C'était de lui, qu'elle tenait son implacable obstination. D'ailleurs, c'était de lui qu'elle tenait la plus part de ses traits de caractère...

Le lendemain, elle était toujours aussi perturbée par l'évènement de la veille. Bien sûr, il aurait été question de n'importe quelle autre famille, Bella n'aurait pas accordé tant d'importance à cette étrange réaction. Seulement voilà, il s'agissait des Cullen, des parents d'Edward Cullen, la cible d'un plan machiavélique, beau gosse prétentieux de surcroit. Alors oui, ça la tourmentait plus que de raison...

Son anxiété ne manqua à personne, et surtout pas au dit Edward, qu'elle ignorait depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Le cours de biologie étant d'un ennui mortel, il le passait à tenter d'accaparer son attention, usant de blagues vaseuses et autres provocations déplacées. Mais Bella n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Leur rapprochement attendrait.

_Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette phrase sortait du lot. Elle était sincère, et avait de l'intérêt, contrairement à toutes les autres.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ? Répondit elle, curieuse.

_Swan, normalement tu démarres au quart de tour. Ça fait 20 minutes que je te bassine, et tu ne réagis pas. Alors j'en déduis que quelque chose te tourmente.

Réflexion subtile. Edward Cullen s'intéressait il vraiment à ses états d'âme ?

_En quoi ça t'importes ?

_Je n'ai plus de quoi m'occuper si tu ne joues pas avec moi...

_Parce qu'on s'amuse peut être ?

_Non bien sûr, j'aurais de bien meilleures façons de s'amuser, minauda t il en approchant dangereusement sa main de la cuisse de Bella.

D'un coup sec, elle la fit repartir en arrière.

_Même pas en rêve.

_Dans ce cas raconte moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe qui peu troubler à ce point Isabella Swan ?

Beaucoup de chose en fait... Mais comme il n'était pas question qu'elle explique à Edward les raisons de son comportement, elle décida qu'elle aussi, avait le droit de s'amuser à ses dépends. Il était temps de renverser la vapeur. Bella Swan allait tester un peu ce bon vieux roi de Forks High School...

_Un chagrin d'amour, répondit elle d'une voix mélancolique et déprimée, en espérant que ce mensonge éhonté n'était pas trop pauvre en crédibilité.

Edward se figea. Un chagrin d'amour ? Étrangement, il se sentait... déçut. Triste ? Non, c'était impossible. D'un autre côté, il éprouvait de la compassion. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait : une Bella malheureuse. Ça le touchait plus que ça n'aurait du.

_Oh... Je... Je suis désolé. Tu veux m'en parler ? Je comprendrais que non, mais ne sait on jamais...

Il était sincère, et ça, c'était plutôt surprenant. Bella se souvint des paroles de Jasper «Quand il se conduit comme un être humain, traite le comme un être humain ». C'était le moment d'être juste...

_C'est gentil Edward, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça.

_C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, remarqua t il.

_Sans doute car c'est la première fois que tu agis autrement que comme un salop.

_Sans doute oui.

L'espace d'un instant chargé d'une émotion étrange, ils échangèrent un rire soudain et naturel. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Edward Cullen et Bella Swan partageaient un moment agréable. Et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire...

Cette journée débutait bien mieux que prévu. Enfin, c'est ce que Bella pensait. C'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de se retrouvée coincée dans un couloir avec une Alice Cullen anormalement excitée, et j'entends par là, plus qu'à son habitude... Elle sautillait sans interruption en clamant qu'elle avait une incroyable nouvelle à lui annoncer. Mais comme Bella possédait un genre d'instinct de préservation, un sixième sens spécialement affuté pour détecter les drames, un sentiment de peur lui indiqua de façon évidente, que si c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Alice, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit mauvaise pour elle... Et elle était loin d'avoir tord.

_Tu vas aller au bal ! S'écria la brunette qui s'était immobilisée, attendant vainement le moment où Bella se mettrait à hurler de joie.

Quand elle s'était imaginée la scène, Bella pleurait carrément d'émois. Pour le coup, c'était de désespoir que Bella avait envie de pleurer.

_C'est une blague ?

_C'est la pure vérité ! J'ai réussi à te trouver un cavalier ! Et pas n'importe lequel !

Comment Bella allait elle lui expliquer sa révulsion pour les bals, sans qu'elle ne décide de la conduire en psychiatrie ?

_Euh, écoute Alice, malgré le fait que ton acte soit très charitable, tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que, peut être, je n'avais pas envie de m'y rendre ?

Son visage était crispé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup.

_Non, parce que ça n'existe pas, les gens qui ne veulent pas aller au bal.

C'était pourtant évident !

_Tu as la preuve que si. Devant toi.

_Où ?

_Elle est brune, elle porte des vêtements que tu as choisis, et elle te parle en ce moment même. En passant, elle se pose des questions sur ton bien être mentale.

_Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne veux pas aller au bal ?

_Voila.

_Du tout ?

_Du tout.

_Même pas un peu ?

_Même pas un peu.

Alice frôlait la syncope. Ou peut être la rupture d'anévrisme. Elle se m'y à respirer bruyamment, et son cerveau ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de concret.

_Alice... Est ce que... Est ce que tu es vraiment entrain d'hyperventiler ?

C'était surréaliste.

La jeune fille reprit rapidement ses esprit. Ce n'était pas grave. Il suffisait de la forcer après tout !

_Tu iras quand même.

Okay. Là, elle commençait à devenir effrayante.

_Euh... Je ne crois pas, répondit Bella avec douceur, comme si elle tentait de ne pas la blesser.

_Ce n'est pas une question. Si tu veux que ça marche avec Edward, ce n'est pas une option. Tu dois te rendre au bal, dans une robe magnifique, que j'aurais choisie, bien évidemment, et au bras d'un canon, pour le rendre jaloux. La robe et le canon, c'est bon, je gère. Maintenant, il faut que tu fournisse un effort Bella.

Wow... C'était clair et concis. La détermination d'Alice était sans appel.

_Je ne sais pas danser.

_Tu apprendras sur le tas.

Mais oui, bien sûr.

Pour le coup, Bella n'avait plus grand chose à opposer... Si Alice estimait que c'était le moment idéal pour conquérir le cœur d'Edward Cullen, alors c'était peut être vrai. Mais quand même... Si un jour on avait dit à Bella Swan qu'elle se rendrait dans un bal de lycée, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

_Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna cette dernière en soupirant.

_Exactement ! Mais tu dois garder ça secret ! On mise tout sur l'effet de surprise.

_Génial...  
_Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ton cavalier ?

Alice avait encore l'espoir de la faire sourire en lui révélant l'identité du jeune homme.

_J'aurais sans doute besoin de l'appeler par son prénom, alors oui, je veux bien savoir.

_Jacob Black ! S'écria t elle comme si elle lui annonçait sa victoire au lotos.

_Euh... Youpie ! Tenta de feindre Bella qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce Jacob Black.

Alice aplatit sa main sur son visage en accompagnant son geste d'une lamentation significative.

_C'est pas vrai Bella, j'ai toute ton éducation à faire. Jacob Black est l'ancien Roi de Forks High School, le prédécesseur d'Eward !

_Ah... Ah bon.

_Tu ne réalises pas ce que ça veut dire. Pour toi qui as pour but de détrôner Rosalie, c'est un pas en avant sur le podium ! L'ancien roi Bella !

Effectivement, c'était loin d'être faux. C'était une première approche dans le monde de la haute société du lycée. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, de se rendre au bal.

En revanche, quelque chose l'avait fait tiquer, dans le discours d'Alice. «détrôner Rosalie » … Ainsi, elle était au courant que son but n'était pas seulement de draguer Edward, mais de prendre le pouvoir, par pure vengeance. Pourtant, Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen étaient meilleures amies, c'était bien connu...

_Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aides ? Demanda t elle, curieuse. Rosalie n'est pas censée être une proche ?

La vérité, c'était qu'Alice rêvait secrètement que Rosalie perdre sa place... Lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Rosalie, malgré son milieu et ses habitudes extravagantes, était une fille presque simple. Moins prétentieuse, moins cavalière... Mais la gloire et les années précaires que représentent l'adolescence l'avaient transformée. Alice aurait tout donné, pour retrouver la Rosalie d'autrefois... Et puis, il y avait Jasper. Si Rosalie n'était plus reine, elle n'aurait plus autant de pouvoir. Elle n'aurait plus la possibilité d'autoriser ou non Alice à sortir avec un garçon.

_Par générosité, se contenta t elle de répondre, car elle n'avait spécialement envie d'expliquer à voix haute que leur amitié reposait sur des fondations chancelantes...

Bella n'en crut pas un mot, mais ne protesta pas, peu désireuse de paraître outrageusement indiscrète.

Alors comme ça... Elle allait se rendre au bal. Un imprévu qu'elle ignorait comment gérer. Ça promettait d'être... Dangereux, en fait. Et embarrassant. Très embarrassant.

**…**

_Tu as quelque chose de changé dude, remarqua Emmett en analysant Edward sous tout les angles.

Pourtant, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Pas de nouvelle coupe, pas de barbe vielle d'une semaine, pas de nouvelles fringues, rien de différent, en somme. Et pourtant...

_Tu délires mec, se défendit le roi.

_Si si, je te promet !

Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Heureusement pour lui, Jasper dont la perspicacité contrariait toute la population de Forks, décida de lui venir en aide.

_Il a l'air heureux, Em'. C'est _ça_, qui le change.

Emmett resta septique de longues secondes, en observant minutieusement son ami. «Heureux» disait il ?

_Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! S'exclama t il finalement, en réalisant qu'Edward ne souriait jamais sans raison.

Il avait l'air... Épanoui.

_Je suis toujours heureux, répliqua t il car c'était une remarque complétement débile.

_Non, normalement tu tires toujours la gueule ! Contra Jasper, et c'était loin d'être faux.

_Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de mes habitudes comportementales ça serait pas mal !

_Qu'est ce qui te rend comme ça dude ? S'enquit Emmett qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire bêtement.

Edward heureux. C'était nouveau. Et très marrant au final.

_Rien, arrêtez la fume.

_Moi je pense que c'est une fille, balança Jasper qui ne «pensait» pas... Mais qui «savait», que c'était une fille.

_Qui ça ? S'impatienta son compère, rongé par la curiosité.

_Je sais pas... Peut être l'énigmatique Bel...  
_Vos gueules ! S'énerva Edward, dont la voix avec claqué avec plus de sécheresse qu'escompté.

Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard pleins de sous entendus, et ne purent s'interdire de rire aux éclats. Excédé, Edward préféra prendre congé, et s'installa sur un banc pour s'isoler de ces deux abruties qui racontaient tout un ramassis de conneries. Craquer sur Bella Swan ? Non mais sans rire ! Qu'est qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Une bonne cigarette s'imposa comme une nécessité...

Alors qu'il cherchait rageusement son briquet qui semblait s'être fait la malle, une main parfaitement manucurée lui proposa un feu.

_Rosalie, souffla t il en réponse. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?

_Sois sympa, je viens en paix! Déclara la blonde, une main sur le cœur.

_Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour votre majesté ?

_Me conseiller, en fait.

C'était rare. Très rare, que la Reine Rosalie ait besoin d'un conseil. En général, elle paraissait tout savoir sur tout, et n'avait besoin de l'avis de personne puisqu'elle prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Edward esquissa un rire, alluma sa cigarette, et prit la parole.

_Voilà qui est bien étrange, railla t il.

_Je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Tu es le meilleure ami d'Emmett, je ne sais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser.

Ah ! Bien sûr ! Emmett... Alors comme ça son plan fonctionnait ? Edward était surpris. Finalement, Emmett possédait les muscles, et le cerveau. Il en avait toujours douté.

_Votre grandeur serait elle entrain de tomber amoureuse ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rembarre avec quelques insultes cinglantes et une ou deux menaces de mort, Rosalie se contenta de rester silencieuse, fixant le goudron, en proie à un conflit intérieur. Après tout, c'était une question qui avait de l'intérêt... Était elle entrain de tomber amoureuse ? Ça semblait impossible et pourtant... Personne n'est au dessus des autres. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses, et elle le savait.

Réalisant que la situation était sérieuse, Edward évita les sarcasmes et les blagues vaseuses.

_Tu sais Rose, il n'y a rien de honteux à être amoureux. Enfin je crois. C'est ce qu'on raconte en tout cas. Si tu penses que tu aimes Emmett, alors fonce.

_Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça !

_Il faut bien un début à tout.

_Sans doute...

L'ironie du sort voulait que cette conversation, et ses propres conseils, s'appliquent aussi à lui. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit... Nous sommes très fort pour donner des conseils, en revanche, quand il s'agit de les suivre... C'est une autre paire de manches.

Il caressa gentiment les cheveux de Rosalie, qui lui offrit un sourire amical, puis grimpa à bord de sa volvo. Il restait une heure de cours, mais il n'était pas d'humeur assidue. Non pas qu'il le soit en général, mais ce manque d'intérêt s'associait au fait qu'il n'y avait rien pour le distraire en maths... En tout cas, pas Bella Swan. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir ces pensées de la tête, et prit le volant en direction de chez lui.

À la résidence Cullen, tout était silencieux, comme toujours. Le gardien gardait en silence, le jardinier jardinait en silence, les femmes de ménage nettoyaient en silence.

_Salut Bobby, dit il en s'adressant à son majordome.

_Bonjour monsieur. Monsieur a t il passé une bonne journée ?

_Je sais pas trop en fait... Oui et non.

_C'est un mieux. En général, la réponse est non.

Vraiment ? Edward était si lugubre d'ordinaire ? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé.

_Mes parents sont ils ici ?

_Non monsieur, votre père est toujours en voyage d'affaire à Toronto, et votre mère est au spa.

« Tien donc... C'est surprenant ! » Pensa ironiquement Edward en s'affalant sur le canapé. Cette maison était toujours pleine à craquer, mais ce n'était jamais que des employés. Ça devenait déprimant à la longue.

_Je vais laisser monsieur se reposer, s'excusa Bobby avant de tourner les tallons en direction de la cuisine.

Edward en profita pour allumer la télé, cet écran plat ridiculement sur-dimensionné, à la suite de quoi il finit par s'endormir devant un match de catch ridiculement sur-joué.

Pour la toute première fois, il rêva de Bella Swan.

**…**

Lorsque Charlie Swan surprit sa fille entrain de s'entraîner à danser avec un manche ballet, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Sa petite Bella était amoureuse, et de surplus, elle allait se rendre au bal de son lycée, bal qu'elle disait pourtant haïr du plus profond de ses entrailles. Seulement voilà, Renée n'était pas là. Lorsque Bella était venue au monde, ils avaient passé un accord. Renée s'occuperait de lui expliquer comment sont fait les bébés de la consoler lors de son premier chagrin d'amour et de lui faire le discours inévitable sur le sexe et les préservatifs. Charlie lui, se chargerait de lui expliquer que le père noël n'existe pas, et que c'était lui, qui glissait un dollar sous son oreiller lorsqu'elle perdait une dent. Un plan qui aurait pu merveilleusement bien fonctionner, si Renée n'était pas partie batifoler sous le soleil des tropiques avec un joueur de baseball.

Désormais, il était seul, et il n'y avait plus que lui pour assumer la responsabilité des conversations embarrassantes. Plus vite il se serait débarrassé de ce fardeau, et plus vite il pourrait oublier qu'il serait peut être amené à prononcé le mot « syphilis » dans une conversation avec sa fille. L'heure du repas sembla idéale pour ça.

_Chérie, j'aimerais que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse sur les relations sexuelles.

Bella recracha la totalité de ses lasagnes dans son assiette, et fut victime d'une quinte de toux encore inégalée dans le monde de la maladie.

_Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça maintenant ? Implora t elle en s'essuyant du revers de la main.

Voilà. Il avait définitivement outrepassé les barrières de la conduite humaine normale.

_Certain. Plus vite ça sera fait, et plus vite on sera débarrassés, tu ne crois pas ?

_Ce que je crois surtout, c'est que nous ne vivons plus à ton époque. Aujourd'hui la prévention chez les jeunes est largement suffisante. Je sais donc qu'il faut 1) faire ça par amour 2) utiliser une protection 3) prendre la pilule si nécessaire... et tout un tas d'autre trucs super gênants quand je les prononce à voix haute au beau milieu d'un repas avec mon père.

Peut être que si elle simulait un malaise il la laisserait tranquille ?

_Je sais que tu penses être au courant, mais je tiens à m'assurer que tu connais les risques.

_Oui papa. Attraper le SIDA, des MST, finir mère à 17 ans, rater sa vie, être malheureuse avec des chats... C'est bon. Je suis au fait.

_Bien... C'est bien si tu sais tout ça, articula Charlie, soulagé de n'avoir pas à détailler la façon dont on se sert d'une capote.

Ça aurait sans doute perturbé leur relation pendant de nombreux mois, et engendré des séquelles inévitable sur leur développement psychologique...

Surtout qu'il semblait que le prétendant de son bébé, soit Edward Cullen. Ça ne pouvait pas relever de la contingence. Cullen... C'était forcement la fatalité. Une fatalité très cynique alors... À croire que leur deux familles étaient destinées à rester liées...

Lorsque le repas prit fin, Bella, à peine traumatisée par cet échange pour le moins embarrassant, n'attendit pas son reste et se précipita dans sa chambre, dans l'espoir qu'une nuit de sommeil pourrait peut être effacer de sa mémoire ces 5 minutes de souffrance. En fait, elle rêvait d'au moins un souvenir d'adolescence qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de refouler à l'âge adulte...

**…**

Le lendemain, à Forks High School, on pouvait mesurer l'excitation générale en chronométrant la fréquences des cris. Des cris de joie, d'euphorie des cris d'impatience des cris de lamentation des cris de stresse et de panique... Même la bibliothèque, réputée pour sa similitude avec le désert de Gobi, s'était transformée en un endroit bruyant et pleins à craquer. Je vous propose de faire le point sur la situation d'avant bal. À fin que nous soyons tous bien au fait de ce qui se trame dans les couloirs bondées du lycée de Forks.

Bella compte se rendre au bal avec un parfait inconnu, Jacob Black, ex roi. Edward n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d''inviter la première pimbêche qui lui tombait sous la main : Jessica. Alice et Jasper iront ensemble, malgré le fait que cette information soit un secret d'état. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett... Disons que l'espoir fait vivre. C'est un détail qu'il me reste à régler, car je conçoit bien que vous laisser dans l'ignorance et le doute, ce n'est pas franchement sympathique... Mais, c'est une situation qui se débloquera plus tard. Car bien avant ça, il y a le cours de biologie.

Ce cours sans intérêt, ennuyeux, qui confirme admirablement la comparaison lycée/bagne, se révélait maintenant comme le seul cours important de la journée. Edward s'y amusait comme un fou. C'était nouveau, passionnant, et pleins de surprise. Comment allait il s'y prendre aujourd'hui, pour que Bella, l'imprévisible Bella, soit à la hauteur de ses attendes ? Que pourrait elle faire de plus pour masquer l'ennuie ? Elle s'était déjà montrée très inventive : crise de nerfs, sarcasmes, révoltes, et le top du top : le relooking.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, elle était déjà là, affalée sur sa table, l'air passablement déprimée. Déception. Bella n'était pas drôle, lorsqu'elle boudait. Néanmoins, il avait été surpris de voir que contre toutes attentes, ils pouvaient tenir une conversation sérieuse et agréable.

_Swan, mon rayon de soleil ! Il faut dormir la nuit ! S'exclama t il avec un sourire coquin.

_Pitié Cullen, pas aujourd'hui ! Je te donne carte blanche pour Lundi, tu pourras m'assommer de toutes les remarques vaseuses que tu veux, je ne râlerais même pas ! Mais juste, pas aujourd'hui.

Wow. C'était directe. Pour tout dire, Bella paniquait complètement. Le bal était demain, elle s'y rendait avec un parfait inconnu, ancien Roi de surcroit, qui sentait le prestige à des kilomètres. Elle ne savait pas danser, pas faire la conversation, et s'il y avait plus de trois couverts autour de son assiette, alors elle se mettrait sans doute à pleurer.

Edward comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son chagrin d'amour ? Mouais. Il préférait ne pas y penser. D'ailleurs, il aurait été bien pour Bella qu'elle cesse d'y penser elle aussi... Et ça, c'était parfaitement possible...

_Viens avec moi, intima t il d'une voix anormalement sérieuse.

_Pardon ?

_Pas le temps pour les questions, le prof va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors fais moi un peu confiance et viens avec moi.

Pas certain lui même de ce qu'il était entrain d'entreprendre, Edward lui tendit une main qui resta en l'air pendant de longues secondes. Le corps de Bella prétendit à l'immobilité totale. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Une nouvelle lubie ? Il allait l'emmener dans ce fameux placard à ballais ?

_Bella, s'il te plait, cesse de faire l'enfant, et prend ma main.

«Bella». Il l'avait appelée «Bella». Ce fut le signal. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle déposa lentement sa menotte tremblante dans celle d'Edward, qui s'empressa de la tirer vers lui.

_Euh tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

_Absolument pas, répondit il en empoignant le sac de Bella. Suis moi.

Sans lâcher sa main, il traversa la classe en courant, jusqu'à la sortie. Les élèves s'étaient brusquement arrêté de parler. D'ailleurs, ils avaient cessé toutes activités, et se contentaient d'observer la scène, les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire décrochée. Comprenez, Edward Cullen, le Roi, venait d'entreprendre un séchage de cours officiel, en emportant avec lui un petit supplément : la jeune Bella Swan. De bouches à oreilles, cette histoire risquait de prendre différentes tournures...

Lorsque la dite Bella Swan réalisa que son kidnappeur comptait la conduire à l'extérieur du lycée, son instinct d'élève brillante et sérieuse opposa une certaine résistance.

_Edward, tu ne comptes pas sortir de l'enceinte n'est ce pas ? S'enquit elle en stoppant brutalement leur course effrénée.

_Et bien si, si c'est exactement ce que je compte faire, pourquoi ?

Bella relâcha immédiatement la main d'Edward.

_Oh non ! Oh non non non ! Paniqua t elle. Je ne vais surement pas faire ça Cullen, je sais que tu te fiches de ce que tu encours, mais moi j'ai...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Edward l'avait déjà passée par dessus son épaule. Elle sortirait d'ici, de gré, ou de force.

_Pose moi ! Cullen pose moi immédiatement ! S'écria t elle en tapant de ses tout petits poings sur l'épaule musclée de son ravisseur.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était presque mignon, de la voir se débattre comme ça sans succès.

_Je te préviens ! Si j'ai des problèmes, je te balance sans une seule once d'hésitation ! Mon père est shérif, et il a une arme ! Tu devrais faire gaffe ! Et quand tu m'auras enfin posée tu verras ce que c'est que d'avoir 5 ans de judo à son actif – c'était du bluff, naturellement - ! Je vais te faire manger tes dents Cullen ! Pose moi !

Hilare à la limite d'en pleurer, Edward déposa délicatement Bella sur la terre ferme. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient déjà derrière le portail.

_Maintenant que tu es sortie... Ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de re-rentrer, ria le bellâtre qui s'amusait follement.

_Mon père va me tuer...

_Mais non, allez, monte dans la voiture !

_Il va me dépecer, et vendre mes organes sur e-bay.

_Monte dans la voiture Swan !

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, Bella grimpa à l'avant de la volvo argentée. Elle remonta ses jambes sous son menton puis enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses genoux.

_Tu pourrais éviter de dégueulasser le siège de mon auto s'il te plait ?

Loin d'accepter sa requête, elle essuya ses pieds avec hargne. Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était si drôle, de la voir se renfrogner... Mais ce n'était pas tout, la question maintenant c'était : où diable allait il l'emmener ? Le but étant de la distraire, de lui faire oublier ses vilaines pensées... Il roula à l'aveuglette pendant une dizaine de minutes, heureusement, Bella était bien trop occupée à se lamenter sur son sort pour remarquer qu'ils tournaient littéralement en rond. Mais bientôt, Edward eut une idée de génie. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas penser avant ? Bella n'était pas une fille superficielle, malgré son nouveau look inexpliqué. La sortie shopping, ça ne marchait qu'avec Alice. Avec des filles du genre de Bella, c'était le côté naturel, qu'il fallait favoriser. Ça tombait plutôt bien... Manquant de provoquer un accident, il fit demi tour, direction la forêt...

Bella de son côté dressait une liste : les avantages, et les inconvénients de cette situation. Tout d'abord, le lycée allait appeler son père, et elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, c'était peu dire. Puis elle devrais rattraper les cours... Les élèves allaient se poser des questions, elle serait une fois de plus la cible des racontars...

D'un autre côté... Elle était curieuse. Bien trop curieuse. Où Edward l'emmenait il ? Et surtout, oui surtout : pourquoi ? Une question qu'elle ne tarderait pas à poser. Elle préférait toutefois attendre d'être arrivée à destination. Chose qui ne tarda pas. Lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur se couper, Bella releva la tête, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus en ville. Des arbres, de la terre, des ronces et des cailloux. Ça commençait à devenir flippant... Vraiment flippant...

_Euh, Cullen? S'enquit elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne vas pas... Enfin tu n'escomptes pas m'emmener dans la forêt pour me violer hein ?

Dit à voix haute, c'était un peu ridicule... Edward partit d'un rire tonitruant.

_Non Swan, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. A moins bien sûr que tu ne sois consentante... Aurais tu quelques vilaines idées ?

C'était plus fort que lui...  
_Démarre, je veux que tu me ramènes chez moi !

_Calme toi cendrillon, je plaisantais ! Allez, sort de là, je vais te montrer un endroit sympa.

Sceptique, Bella descendit de la volvo. Elle la contourna pour se retrouver aux côtés de son ravisseur. Elle avait les bras croisé sur la poitrine, la mine basse, et ses pieds n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter.

_Suis moi, somma t il en lui tendant à nouveau une main chaleureuse.

Bella n'était pas bien difficile à convaincre... Peut être était ce sourire anormalement beau qui avait eut raison d'elle ? Ou ce regard de chien, à moins que ce ne soit encore sa voix douce et délicate. Après avoir réalisé l'absurdité de ses pensées, Bella se saisit de la main d'Edward, et le suivit sans mots dire.

La route qu'ils empruntaient n'était pas la plus facile. Et Dieu sait que s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'était pas fait pour Bella Swan, après la danse naturellement, c'était crapahuter entre les arbres. Mais elle ne broncha pas, et suivit son guide aussi bien que faire ce peu. À plusieurs reprises, Edward l'aidait à escalader de petits rochers, en la soulevant par la taille, ou, lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, en la portant sur son dos. Un contact rapproché qui n'était pas sans conséquences. À chaque fois, Bella sentait son cœur s'emballer comme jamais. C'était agaçant. De son côté, Edward ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant... Loin de là.

Bientôt, ce dernier distinguait l'entrée de la clairière. C'était un endroit qu'il avait découvert quelques années en arrière, lorsque son père daignait lui accorder un peu de son temps pour se balader en forêt. Calme, ensoleillé, recouvert d'un magnifique par terre de fleur. À peine eut il reconnu la clairière, que le stresse s'empara de lui. Et si Bella trouvait ça ridicule ? C'était un peu guimauve et stéréotypé non ? Mais Edward n'avait pas à s'en faire...

Sa belle découvrait l'endroit, et sa respiration se stoppa net. C'était joli. Si joli... Comment Edward pouvait il connaître un endroit pareil ? À ce qu'elle avait compris, il était plutôt habitué à fréquenter des bars à striptease...

_Wow... C'est... C'est magnifique, murmura t elle, subjuguée plus qu'Edward ne l'avait espéré.

Sans lâcher sa main, il la guida au centre de la clairière, avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire, Bella l'imita, et resta à ses côtés, sans bouger.

_Pourquoi m'as tu amenée ici ?

_Je sais pas trop... Tu semblais soucieuse. Depuis deux jours tu ne fais plus aucun efforts pour te mettre en colère. Ça devenait lassant ! Ria t il. Je viens ici pour me reposer. Faire le vide. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire pareil.

Bella esquissa un rire. Derrière le trait d'humour, se cachait de réelles intentions.

_Alors... Tu m'as fait sécher les cours, pour que j'oublie mes problèmes, c'est ça ?

_On dirait oui...

Bella culpabilisa un peu. Tout d'abord, elle s'était un peu moqué de lui, avec cette histoire de chagrin d'amour. Edward semblait l'avoir prit au pied de la lettre. Et puis... Elle culpabilisait aussi car l'image du beau gosse prétentieux et sans compassion venait de se briser. Elle n'avait plus la moindre raison pour le détester. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il remontait peu à peu dans son estime. Jasper n'avait pas tout à fait tord finalement... Edward n'était pas exactement ce qu'il paraissait être.

_T'es pas aussi odieux que ce tu veux bien laisser croire, au final...

_Je ne laisse croire rien du tout. Je suis ce que je fait. C'est tout.

Bella médita cette phrase durant de longues minutes. D'abord, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Si elle était ce qu'elle faisait, alors elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une garce au même titre que Rosalie, agissant pas pure vengeance. Pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis, réflexion faite, qui essayait elle de leurrer ? Elle trouvait ce système injuste, et si agir en garce permettait de mettre fin à des années de dictature, alors oui, elle était de cette trempe. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Tant que ses sentiments s'accordaient à ses agissements, alors elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ça paraissait évident. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait, sans qu'elle puisse y mettre un nom.

_Aurais je le droit de connaître le nom de celui qui est à l'origine de ta peine de cœur ? S'enquit Edward, qui avait longuement hésité avant de poser cette question.

_Je n'ai pas de peine de cœur.

Edward tourna la tête vers elle, l'air outré.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai mentis, confessa Bella, honteuse.

_Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

_Je voulais voir si tu étais capable de compassion, ou si tu étais un gros lourd dans toutes les situations.

Edward resta silencieux pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, puis éclata d'un rire étonnement musical. Bella aimait ce son.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Questionna cette dernière, hilare elle aussi, par contagion.

_L'arroseur arrosé ! Je trouve ça très ironique.

Et surtout. Il était soulagé. Quoi ? Soulagé ? C'était n'importe quoi.

_C'est un bien pour un mal ! Ça m'a prouvé, que parfois, en de rares occasions, quand tu n'as pas d'autre choix, que tu te retrouves en position de faiblesse...

_Bella ! S'impatienta Edward.

_Et bien parfois... Parfois tu n'es pas juste un gros lourd.

Quel compliment ! Elle aurait pu faire un effort de formulation.

_Je sais, je suis un ange !

_Je n'ai pas dit ça !

_Mais tu l'as pensé ! Un ange très sexy même !

_Tu redeviens un gros lourd !

Entre quelques cris et d'innombrables fous rire, Edward Cullen et Bella Swan apprenaient à se connaître, et plus étonnant encore, à s'apprécier.

Bella ne se sentait plus du tout angoissée, et le bal était à des kilomètres de ses préoccupations actuelles. Et Edward en était la cause, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle passait une matinée délicieuse, et absolument inattendue.

Edward quant à lui, avait plus souris en quelques heures, qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis le début de l'année...

* * *

**Les sentiments de nos héros seraient ils entrain d'évoluer ?**

**Comment réagiront les élèves de Forks High School en découvrant Bella Swan au bras de Jacob Black ?**

**Rosalie aura t elle assez de cran pour prendre les devants ?**

**Quel lien y a t il entre les Cullen et les Swan ?  
**

**Les réponses à ces questions, dans les prochains chapitres. **

**xoxo  
**


	7. Armement et formation

**Il est 03h55, et même si je crève d'envie d'aller dormir depuis environs deux longues heures, je lutte contre le sommeil pour terminer ce chapitre. Et oui, je suis drôlement sympa ! Quoi que... Pas tant que ça, et vous vous en rendrez compte en bas de page. Bref, assez de blabla. **

**Merci pour tout, les ajouts, les reviews, et notamment l'auteur de la reviews ultra vénèr qui m'a fait sourire. J'aime bien les gens frustrés, je les trouve fascinant. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 7 : Armement et formation.**

**

* * *

**

Réveillez vous jeunes gens de Forks High School ! Voici venir le jour que vous attendiez tous, le bal du printemps se rapproche, et j'ai une faim de loup. Mais que se passe t il donc sur les bancs du lycée en ce cette heure si matinale ? Pendant que le gymnase subit les derniers préparatifs, que les demoiselles sont en pleine séance de manucure, et que les messieurs peaufine le plan de la soirée, nos chers et tendres personnages ont chacun un programme bien établi.

Loin de lui déplaire, Alice Cullen savoure avec une rare intensité les quelques minutes d'essayage. Sa robe lui va comme un gant, elle le sait, c'est environ la 17eme fois qu'elle la passe depuis son achat. Mais l'essayage est une tradition sacrée, le jour du bal, et rien n'est plus important selon Alice que de respecter les vielle valeurs.

De son côté, Jasper, le calme et patient Jasper cède à une douloureuse panique. Prétendre au rôle de cavalier n'est pas une chose que l'on peut prendre à la légère. Mais être le cavalier d'Alice Cullen... C'était comme si l'avenir de l'humanité toute entière reposait sur ses épaules. Il revoyait donc dans le détails, chacune de ses prérogatives. Tout devait être parfait, à l'image de sa compagne.

Quant à notre Reine bien aimée, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait un cavalier. Toutefois, elle avait l'espoir secret qu'Emmett l'invite avant la fin de la journée... Ce pourquoi, elle passa un deal avec elle même. Si à 17h, ce dernier n'avait pas donné signe de vie, alors elle accepterait l'invitation de n'importe lequel de ses soupirants. En attendant, elle laissait les remous de son jacuzzi la libérer du stresse et de l'anxiété.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Mais que fait donc notre ours préféré, pendant que son adorée décomptes les secondes ? Il choisit un smoking de dernière minutes. Pas n'importe lequel, pensez bien. Un Armani qui ne pourrait pas laisser sa blonde indifférente, elle qui est si pointilleuse sur le luxe des détails. Lui aussi reste confiant. Il aura des nouvelles de Rosalie avant la fin de l'après midi. Ça ne pouvait pas en aller autrement...

Du côté d'Edward Cullen, tout était sous contrôle. Costume, cavalière, limousine... Il avait tout. Tout sauf l'envie... La motivation nécessaire. Et bien loin de l'absence d'alcool, ou de stripteaseuses, et ce même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était Bella Swan, qui manquait à l'appel. Sans la seule et unique personne capable de le distraire, rien ne semblait relever de l'importance... Si seulement tu savais Eddy, tu serais bien surpris. Et tu risques de l'être...

Car oui, notre héroïne aussi, allait se rendre au bal. Et pas n'importe comment, ni avec n'importe qui. En attendant, elle suivait soigneusement les indications d'Alice, qui lui avait généreusement laisser une liste des choses à faire. Soin du visage, coiffeur, manucure...etc. C'était surréaliste. Tout ça pour une soirée ? Mais le danger que représentait la colère d'Alice Cullen était bien plus terrifiant qu'une journée de petits soins... Puis, lorsqu'il serait 17h, son mentor viendrait jusqu'à chez elle pour lui apporter sa robe. Pas d'essayage pour Bella Swan. C'était la grande surprise...

Si tout ce passe comme ils le prévoient, nos cinq lycéens devraient passé une soirée... intéressante pour certain, sublime pour d'autres. Mais alors, pourquoi mon petit doigt me dit il que quelques imprévus vont transformer ce magnifique bal en un champs de bataille ? Attention Bella, tu mets les pieds dans un univers qui n'est pas le tiens. Sois prête à découvrir ce qui se cache derrière les robes en soies et les smoking trois pièces, car ce n'est pas toujours jolie.

**…**

_Tu sais ce qui me remonterait le moral ?

_Non monsieur, mais j'espère que monsieur ne va pas hésiter à me le dire.

Edward prit la peine de réfléchir encore quelques secondes. Qu'est ce qui lui donnerait vraiment le sourire ?

_Un cubain. Un bon cubain, que je fumerais en buvant un verre de cognac. Voilà ce qu'il me faut. Vas donc me chercher tout ça Boby.

_J'y cours, répondit le majordome, habitué aux caprices de son jeune maître.

Cette journée était... Lente. Horriblement lente. Et cette soirée s'annonçait de la même façon. Toutefois il ne pouvait pas déroger à la règle : le roi et la reine de Forks High School doivent se rendre au bal, et ouvrir la danse, avant de retrouver leurs conjoins respectifs. S'il commençait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il pouvait être sûr que Rosalie lui en ferait voir de toute les couleurs. Et puis... Même s'il avait tendance à renier un peu son statut, il aimait être Roi. Il avait prit ses petites habitudes. Se faire détrôner à cause de son absence au bal du printemps, ça aurait été trop bête...

_Vous avez de la visite monsieur, l'informa Boby en déposant la boite de cubain et la bouteille de cognac sur la table.

Il savait bien que pour Edward Cullen «un cubain, et un verre», c'était souvent trois cigares et un litre de boisson...

_Qui est ce ?

_Emmett McCarty et Jasper Hale monsieur.

_Oh ! Bien, fait les entrer.

Les deux inséparables débarquèrent dans le salon des Cullen comme les anglais, et s'installèrent autour de leur hôte, n'hésitant pas à poser leurs pieds sur la table en marbre.

_Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?

_C'est une super bonne question, râla Emmett qui s'était fait trainé ici de force par Jasper.

Décidément, notre petit blond entamait une liste d'actions charitables ! Après s'être plongé à corps entier dans une magouille pour réunir le grand Cullen et la timide Swan, il s'attaquait à un tout autre genre de couple...

_Nous sommes ici car Emmett n'a toujours pas invité Rosalie au bal.

Edward soupira. Alors c'était ça ? Des histoires de couples ? Cette journée ne s'améliorait pas...

_Il veut attendre qu'elle le fasse, souffla Edward qui connaissait déjà tout de cette situation.

_Oui, mais elle ne le fera pas. C'est Rosalie Hale dont on parle les mecs ! Le fait qu'elle n'ait accepté aucun rencard pour ce soir, c'est déjà signe qu'elle t'attend ! Tu ne pourras rien espérer de mieux.

_Il a pas tord... En plus elle est venu me parler de ça la dernière fois. Elle en pince pour toi, c'est évident.

_Exactement ! Souligna Jasper. Mais seulement voilà, ce n'est pas franchement dans la tradition des Hale de s'abaisser à faire la cour...

Emmett savait tout ça. Il le savait bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire, que peut être, Rosalie serait capable de changer. Elle était jeune, et même si son milieu était radicalement différent du sien, il pourrait avoir une influence sur elle.

_Oui, mais qu'est ce qui me dit qu'une fois que je l'aurais invitée, elle ne se lassera pas de moi ? Je veux dire, ouvrez les yeux, Rosalie s'intéresse à moi justement car j'ai l'air de l'ignorer, comme Bella avec Edward, donc j'ai peur que...

_Quoi ? S'offusqua Edward en s'étouffant à moitié. Je peux savoir ce que je viens foutre dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi on parle de Bella Swan ?

Jasper soupira. C'était bien le truc qu'il fallait éviter de dire. Mais Emmett était du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat... Quoi que, cette tournure des événements pouvait devenir intéressante...

_Bah oui, continua Emmett, tu as le béguin pour Bella Swan parce qu'elle est la seule qui s'en contre fiche de toi !

Edward ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? Le béguin ?

_Okay. On va mettre les choses au clair maintenant d'accord ? Je-n'ai-pas... Le béguin pour Bella !

_Arrête, tout le monde vous a vu quitter les cours ensemble hier !

_C'est pas de toi dont on parlait à la base ?

_Si, intervint Jasper qui ne souhaitait pas que cette conversation s'envenime.

C'était déjà bien assez compliqué pour Bella sans qu'Edward se sente obligé de l'ignorer pour contredire les rumeurs.

_Donc... Je devrais l'inviter ?

_T'as plus rien à perdre...

_C'est pas faux...

_Bon, et toi Jasper, est ce que tu vas te décider à nous révéler le nom de ta cavalière ? Demanda Edward pour changer de sujet.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas censé avouer qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. En même temps, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était un secret d'état. Mais comme il avait une parfaite confiance en sa dulcinée, il se contentait de suivre ses indications sans rechigner.

C'était stupide. Un aveugle aurait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Tout le monde les avait vu flirter au lycée, avec une discrétion accablante. Et, à fin de donner crédit à cette théorie, la jeune Cullen déboula dans le salon, et lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Jasper, alors plus de doute. C'était elle, Emmett et Edward en mettaient leur main à couper.

_Salut les gars, psalmodia t elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de voir Jasper trainer dans les parages. Mais à chaque fois son cœur se mettait à faire des choses étranges et dangereuses. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil dans le but de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

_Nous parlons entre hommes, expliqua Edward avec un regard significatif.

_Allons fréro, vos petites vies n'ont plus de secrets pour moi.

_Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de te faire lifter ?

_C'est un soin du visage ! S'exaspéra t elle.

_Peu importe.

_Mon rendez vous est dans une demie heure.

_Et nous allons devoir supporter ta présence pendant tout ce temps ?

Lassée de recevoir des piques, elle se leva, furibonde, et quitta la pièce non sans claquer la porte avec hargne. Deux fois. Mais son humeur se trouva bientôt allégée, lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un nouveau message.

_Je passe te prendre à 7h30 p.m. Il me tarde. _

_Affectueusement, Jasper qui ne pense qu'à toi. _

Elle soupira d'aise, puis, après avoir embrassé son téléphone une bonne dizaine de fois, elle se prépara pour son après midi de soins, un sourire définitivement collé sur ses lèvres. Après avoir préparé sa tenue et celle de Bella, elle pouvait prendre le volant. Seulement voilà. Lorsqu'Edward eut besoin d'entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur bien aimée, à fin de lui emprunter un DVD, il fut surpris de découvrir deux robes déposée sur son lit. Mais aussi deux sacs à mains, et deux paires de chaussures. Il soupira. Si Alice avait pour idée de changer de tenue au milieu de la soirée, il la ferait interner...

Voyons Alice ! Celle qu'on dit si organisée, si prévoyante... comme as tu pu commettre une erreur pareille ? Deux robes pour un seul bal ? Non, bien sûr que non. L'autre robe n'est pas pour toi. Mais alors pour qui est elle ? J'espère pour toi qu'Edward a la mémoire courte, et qu'il ne fera pas le rapprochement...

**…**

Rosalie Hale avait beau être capable de colère difficilement imaginable, il fallait tout de même lui reconnaître une certaine capacité à garder son sang froid, dans des situations où la plus part s'abandonnerait à la crise de nerfs.

Quelle était cette étrange rumeurs, comme quoi Bella Swan s'était éclipsée du lycée au bras d'Edward Cullen ? C'était d'ailleurs plus qu'une rumeurs. À Forks High School, il existe ce que l'on appelle «les sources». La source mâle du lycée n'est personne d'autre le petit Eric Yorki, toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde. C'était désespérant. Du côtés des filles, c'était Jessica Stanley, la source. Elle ne possédait pas les qualités d'enquêtrice de son homologue, néanmoins, le destin voulait d'elle qu'elle se trouve toujours, et ce sans exception, aux premières loges des événements de Forks. Sans que personne puisse l'expliquer, dès qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important entre les murs du lycée, Jessica Stanley trainait dans le coin, son portable à la main, prête à filmer. Et ce jour là, ça n'avait pas manqué. Sa vidéo ne mentait pas. Edward Cullen tenait la main d'Isabella Swan, en si dirigeant vers la sortie. On ne les avait pas revue de la matinée.

Mais Rosalie gardait son calme. En apparence du moins... D'abord ce relooking, puis maintenant ça ? Jamais dans l'histoire de Forks High School une roturière de son genre n'avait autant attiré l'attention sur elle. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle continue à se la jouer à la Pretty Woman, car la patience Rosalie Hale possédaient des limites. Un grand nombre de limites, d'ailleurs...

Toutefois ce n'était pas le moment. Non, aujourd'hui, elle devait se concentrer sur ses deux priorités : le bal, et Emmett McCarty, dont elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle.

Devrait elle l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un sms ? Ça semblait si désespéré ! Les Hale ne sont pas désespérés ! Et encore moins elle ! Mais en même temps... Rosalie en mourrait de chagrin si Emmett se présentait au bal avec une autre qu'elle.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable – _One way or another - Blondie_, ironie du sort – la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses pensées tortueuses.

_Jessica, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger en pleine préparation, râla t elle.

_Désolé Rosalie, mais je viens de voir Emmett sortir de chez les Cullen et se diriger vers chez toi, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir avant qu'il...

Jessica n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Rosalie avait déjà raccroché. Elle se jeta hors de son jacuzzi, et enfila un peignoir en soie rouge. À peine eut elle réussi à dompter un minimum sa crinière blonde, que le bruit de la sonnette retentit. Heureusement, le temps qu'Emmett parvienne jusqu'au salon, où Régina, la maitresse de maison lui demanderait d'attendre, elle pourrait se maquiller un peu. Bientôt, la dite Régina frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

_Emmett McCarty vous attend Mademoiselle.

_Merci Régina, demande lui de patienter.

Elle enfila ses sous vêtements les plus chics, ainsi qu'une paire de bas. Car le peignoir n'était pas tout à fait opaque, et Rosalie comptait bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle se présenta dans le salon, ayant l'air parfaitement surprise de le trouver là. Et la façon dont elle serrait son manteau en soie laissait penser qu'elle n'escomptait pas se faire déranger dans sa toilette. Quelle actrice, cette Rosalie !

_Emmett, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, expliqua t elle en s'installant sur le sofa, juste en face de lui.

Okay, là, il était super mal à l'aise. Rosalie n'était pas seulement jolie, belle, magnifique, non, c'était aussi une véritable bombe sexuelle. Il s'éclaircît un peu la voix avant de prendre la parole.

_Rose, tu es... Tu es à tomber à la renverse, la complimenta t il.

_Merci Em', rougit elle.

Emmett savait comment s'y prendre avec Rosalie. La brosser dans le sens du poil. Elle était friande de toute sorte d'éloge.

_Je suis ici, car j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Rosalie sourit. Imperceptiblement. Le coin de sa bouche se souleva, puis se rabaissa, comme si de rien n'était. Le tout étant de rester neutre. Mais elle ne pourrait pas contenir sa joie très longtemps. Emmett allait enfin lui demander de l'accompagner.

Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit les enfants, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Ne cris pas victoire trop vite, Rosie chérie. Emmett a bien l'intention de tirer toute cette histoire au clair, et maintenant.

_Rose, commença t il, pourquoi n'as tu accepté aucune des invitations pour ce soir ?

Si elle s'était attendu à ça... Son visage perdit rapidement toute couleur.

_Je te l'ai dit. J'attendais celle d'une _certaine_ personne, répondit elle en insistant bien sur le mot « certaine ». Était ce assez clair comme ça ?

_Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Je ne te demanderais pas de venir avec moi. À moins que nous officialisions notre relation.

C'était dit. Emmett venait de lui imposer un ultimatum. C'était la seule et unique option qui lui avait parut valable. Mettre Rosalie au pied du mur. Si elle voulait se rendre au bal avec lui, alors elle acceptait de sortir avec.

_Je te demande pardon ?

_Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu veux que je t'invite ? Très bien. Mais ne me traite pas comme l'un de tes nombreux soupirants, que tu prends, puis que tu jettes. Je sais que tu as de l'affection pour moi, et j'en ai pour toi. Beaucoup. Je ne veux pas être un trophée de plus dans ton palmarès. Je veux sortir avec toi. C'est ça, ou rien.

Suivit un très long silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Rosalie ferma les yeux. Sortir avec lui ? Quelque part, une partie d'elle ne souhaitait que dire oui, voir ce que ça pourrait être. Lui tenir la main, se donnez des rendez vous, s'endormir dans ses bras... Oui, effectivement, une part d'elle en rêvait. Seulement, Rosalie ne sortait pas, avec des garçons. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour eux. Pas avant d'avoir 27 ans, d'avoir rencontré un lord, ou un prince, de l'épouser et d'avoir des enfants. Deux, un garçon et une fille, Bastien et Mariette.

Il n'avait jamais été question d'entamer une relation à cet âge là ! Jusque là, elle aimait collectionner les conquêtes. Sans doute aurait elle accepté de sortir avec Edward Cullen, oh oui elle aurait accepté... Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était un affaire de prestige. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de prestige à sortir avec Emmett McCarty. Au contraire, qu'allaient penser les autres ? Rosalie en couple ? La reine qui se ramollissait, qui se laissait dompter...

Et puis, qu'est ce que c'était que cette lubie ? Emmett ne pouvait il pas simplement l'inviter au bal, et régler les détails après ? Elle se sentit soudainement en colère. En fait, la colère couvait un sentiment plus dévastateur : la déception. Incapable de répondre «oui» à sa requête, Rosalie était perdante. Et ça, elle ne pouvait le digérer. Elle se leva d'un bond, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le pauvre Emmett qui venait de passer les plus longues minutes de sa petite vie.

_J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tempêta t elle. Tu viens jusqu'ici pour me faire du chantage ? C'est ignoble de me poser ce genre d'ultimatum !

_Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas ignoble de traiter tes amants comme tu le fais ? Je refuse que tu m'utilises, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est déplacé !

Il visait juste, et il visait là où ça faisait mal. Rouge de honte et de colère, Rosalie tourna les tallons.

_Régina, fait sortir cet imbécile, et dis à Conor Van Der Graaf que j'accepte son invitation.

Tout aussi furibond, Emmett sortit de ce palace sur fait, et grimpa dans sa jeep. Après avoir violemment assassiné son volant à coup de poing, il daigna se calmer.

Quant à Rosalie, c'était après son oreiller qu'elle s'en était pris. Mais nous savons tous qu'aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment en colère. Non. Emmett McCarty et Rosalie Hale étaient malheureux, extrêmement malheureux.

**…**

Lorsqu'il fut 17h, comme elle l'avait prévu, Alice Cullen sonnait à la porte de Bella Swan. Bella qui ne s'était pas reconnue dans un miroir. Les rendez vous que lui avait pris son mentor l'avait complètement transformée. Ses long cheveux en bataille avait été domptés avec succès, redéfinissant ses boucles avec souplesse, et son visage, maquillé à la perfection, semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine people. C'était surréaliste.

Excitée comme si on venait de lui annoncer son élection aux présidentielles, Alice déboula dans la maison de Bella, blablatant des choses incompréhensibles sur l'importance du détails et du timing. Son élève se contentait d'acquiescer docilement, sans saisir un mot de tout ce charabia. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. En fait, le but ultime de sa journée, c'était de surveiller le téléphone, pour intercepter l'appel du lycée. Car il n'allait pas tarder... Bella le sentait. Et pourtant, rien.

_Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? S'énerva la furie qui tenait une paire d'escarpin rouge au dessus de sa tête.

_Non. Pardon. Recommence.

_Voici tes chaussures Bella, je veux que tu t'entraines à marcher avec.

Alice Cullen n'était pas complètement folle. Elle savait que Bella n'avait pas mentis. Elle n'était pas de ce monde, et les talons représentaient un danger potentiel. Aussi fallait il l'habituer à porter ce genre de chaussures extravagantes.

Bientôt, Bella enfilait sa robe. Elle était belle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Noire. Alice avait décidé de rester dans le classique, même s'il elle aurait bien opté pour un rose pastel, Edward était plutôt du genre noir, noir, et noir. Et comme le but de la soirée portait son nom, Alice n'avait pas cédé à ses propres caprices. Une première...

_Elle est magnifique, souffla Bella.

De la dentelle, mais pas trop. Courte, mais pas trop. Décolletée, mais pas trop. Le compromis idéal. Alice était vraiment douée dans ce domaine, pas de doutes.

_Et le sac à main assorti aux chaussures. Voilà. Tu es fin prête.

_Merci Alice, tu es fantastique ! S'époumona Bella qui ne s'était pas attendue à être si bouleversée par ce changement.

Comme quoi... Cette lubie de bal du lycée est peut être ancrée dans le gêne féminin depuis l'apparition de l'Homme...

_T'inquiète pas chérie, ça me fait plaisir ! Mais je dois te laisser, car moi en revanche, je suis loin d'être prête. Jacob passera te prendre à 7h30 tapante. Ne le fais pas attendre !

Bella avala difficilement sa salive. C'était le moment de la soirée qu'elle redoutait le plus... Rencontrer son cavalier, celui qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. L'angoisse...

Pour patienter, et -accessoirement- éviter la syncope, Bella décidait qu'elle passerait l'heure suivante devant la rediffusion de _gossip girl_, série qu'elle commençait presque à apprécier, maintenant que sa vie ressemblait étrangement à celle de _Dan Humphrey_, roturier qui se retrouve malgré lui dans l'univers de la jeunesse dorée.

Et oui. En tant qu'auteur, je peux me permettre, si bon me semble, de dévoiler mes sources. « Quoi ? Sa fiction est inspirée de _gossip girl _? Qui l'aurait cru ! » - ironie -

Sauf que voilà. _Dan Humphrey _est un homme, lui. Et personne n'est sans savoir que derrière les battements cils et les tubes de rouge à lèvre, se cache parfois le pire...

**…**

Jacob Black, fils de la grande styliste Sarah Black, et du présentateur télé Billy Black, était -comme la plus part des élèves de Forks High School- né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Fils unique de surcroit, on aurait pû penser sans grandes chances de se tromper, que Jacob Black incarnerait avec beaucoup de succès le stéréotype parfait du fils à papa capricieux et sans valeurs. Qui plus est, la nature ayant généreusement gâter notre petit indien – peau rouge de père en fils – il n'était pas impossible qu'il devienne, en plus de tout ça, imbu de sa personne, et d'un égocentrisme encore inégalé.

Et bien détrompez vous. Alors que son père se ridiculisait sur le plateau d'une télé réalité - genre _Simple Life _avec une caricature d'_Amy Winehouse_ en sus – et que sa mère outrepassait les limites de l'extravagance en colorant ses cheveux d'un bleu dont seule _Barbie_ _sirène _à le secret, Jacob, lui, dévorait les œuvres de _Charles Dickens_, découvrait la musique avec _Cab Calloway_, et pleurait les toutes les larmes de son corps en regardant _La vie est belle_ de _Roberto Benigni_.

La honte de la famille. Le jeune Black reniait activement toutes les occupations outrageusement grossières de ses parents, et refusait de gaspiller la fortune des Black dans des inepties insoupçonnables. N'ayant pas le cœur à rejoindre les bancs de l'Ivy League - trop effrayé de se retrouver encore avec les imbéciles qui l'avaient transformé en Roi malgré lui – Jacob avait prit la décision bien arrêtée de se lancer dans la musique, brisant ainsi le rêve de ses parents en faire un avocat.

Côté amour, Jacob n'avait jamais vraiment eut de relation stable. Son apparente beauté lui permettait cependant de conquérir le cœur des plus jolies filles de son lycée. Hé ! Nous parlons ici d'un Black fraichement sortit du nid... Il ne pouvait pas non plus être parfait ! Son vice, c'était les femmes... Il les voulait toutes. Un genre de _Barney Stinson_ avec plus de classe, et certainement plus de tact aussi – je sais, niveau références, je me suis lâchée dans ce chapitre. Lorsqu'il repérait une fille, alors elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle passerait entre les mains de Jacob.

Lorsqu'Alice Cullen l'avait prit en chasse pour qu'il s'acquitte enfin de sa dette, le généreux Jacob Black avait accepté sans se plaindre. Il lui devait bien ça... Et puis, Alice était une fille adorable. Jolie, mais trop adorable pour se faire défleurer par un Don Juan dans son genre. Aussi, il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit à son égard. En revanche... Si son rencard de ce soir avait du goût, alors peut être qu'il tenterait encore une fois sa chance avec une lycéenne de Forks. En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

Alors pensez bien, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se présentant à la porte de cette modeste maison, en apercevant une Bella Swan resplendissante ? Non seulement elle était vraiment canon, mais en plus, elle ne vivait pas dans un palace fait en marbre. C'était merveilleux.

Bella, de son côté, n'avait pas vraiment spéculé sur l'allure du fameux cavalier secret. Elle ne fut ni déçut, ni surprise. Il était pas mal... Il était même franchement mignon en regardant bien, mais c'était sans doute l'effet de ses muscles généreusement proportionnés.

_Isabella, je présume, devina Jacob en s'inclinant gracieusement.

Wow... Qui faisait encore la courbette ?

_Juste Bella, répondit notre héroïne, en faisant l'effort de ne pas paraître exaspérée.

_Bella, je suis Jacob Black, pour te servir !

Il lui tendit un bras enveloppé par son smoking trois pièces, et Bella, non sans avoir souffler d'appréhension, accepta l'invitation.

Même s'il détestait le strasse et les paillettes, ce soir, Jacob Black avait sortit le grand jeu. Il savait à quel point le bal du printemps pouvait être important pour une jeune fille de l'âge de Bella, aussi, refoulant ses principes les plus profondément ancrés, il avait loué une limousine et acheté du champagne hors de prix. C'était bien sa veine, Bella refusait même d'y gouter...

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, ria t il pendant le trajet. C'est une merveille !

_L'alcool ne me réussi pas trop... Expliqua Bella en repensant au mariage de sa tante.

Elle avait 9 ans, et prise d'une soif soudaine, profita de l'absence des adultes partis danser pour écluser les fonds de verres. Après cinq tentatives pour s'asseoir sur un pouf de 2 mètres de large, Charlie et Renée en étaient venus à la conclusion que leur fille était ivre. S'ensuivit un sommeil de deux jours.

_C'est dommage...

L'ambiance était... Tendue. Entre Bella qui ne faisait aucun effort pour mettre son cavalier à l'aise, et Jacob qui tentait quelques contacts physiques, aucun des deux ne se sentaient franchement décontractés.

Bientôt, ils arrivaient devant le portail du lycée. Franchissant non sans mal la cohue de minettes venues admirer l'ancien souverain de Forks High School, notre petit couple pénétrait bientôt dans l'antre... Le gymnase, aménagé comme si on y célébrait le mariage du prince William.

Alors, ce que Bella n'avait absolument pas prévu, les visages commencèrent à se retourner. C'était évident... Bella au bras de Jacob Black ? Il n'y allait pas avoir qu'Edward qui serait sous le choc. Non, c'était l'ensemble des élèves qui se frottaient les yeux pour être certain de ne pas halluciner.

Même Jacob Black avait du mal à saisir...

_J'ai oublié de mettre un pantalon ? Demanda t il à Bella, complètement perdu.

_Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est moi. Je suis à la une des infos en ce moment...

Elle devenait drôlement intéressante la petite Bella Swan... Pourquoi Forks High School tout entier la dévisageait comme un fantôme ?

_Et, tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi ? Ou vas tu m'abandonner dans l'ignorance...

_Disons que j'ai légèrement tenu tête à la Reine du lycée, cette garce de Rosalie Hale... Et maintenant, je me ramène ici avec toi. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer pour eux.

Jacob partit d'un rire tonitruant.

_Et bien ! Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Allons, ne nous laissons pas déstabilisé, et laisse moi te servir un verre de... De jus de fruit.

Bella sourit à la référence, et suivit son partenaire à travers les couples endimanchés qui se retournaient sur leur passage.

**…**

Pardon ? Bella Swan ? Ici ? Avec Jacob Black ?

Rosalie réclama une chaise qu'on lui apportait rapidement. Peut être avait elle été victime d'une hallucination ? Peut être avait on mis de la drogue dans son verre ? Ou alors, c'était un gag de caméra cachée... En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Mais pour qui se prenait elle, cette petite peste ? Se ramener au bal avec l'ex roi ? Non mais sans rire! Il n'y avait que trois personne ayant le droit d'accompagner l'ancien souverain du lycée : La reine, sa seconde ou l'ex reine. Ici, Rosalie et Alice. Mais sûrement pas une simple lycéenne invisible ! Plus si invisible que ça, il fallait bien l'admettre... Étrangement, ça ressemblait à un complot, un horrible complot. D'abord la rébellion, ensuite le relooking, et maintenant ça ? Une histoire qui risquait de mal se mettre... Voilà qui lui apprendrait à être trop laxiste. Elle aurait dû prendre les choses en mains bien avant, au lieu de se préoccuper de cet idiot d'Emmett McCarty...

En tout cas, c'était un affront qui ne resterait pas sans sentences. Bella Swan allait en entendre parler, ça, c'était certain...

_Rosalie, détend toi, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, murmura Alice qui cachait avec difficulté sa culpabilité...

_Mais quelle salope !

Et oui... La jeunesse dorée donne bien le change, mais n'en est pas moins aussi vulgaire que vous et moi.

_Ce n'est pas très grave tu sais...

_Pas très grave ? Pas très grave ?

Voilà, Rosalie devenait livide.

_Essaie de passer une bonne soirée, tu verras tout ça demain...

Ce n'était pas faux. Elle aurait tout le temps plus tard pour penser à sa vengeance.

_Au fait, souffla Rosalie, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais au bal avec Jasper...

Jasper qui, justement, s'approchait de sa dulcinée, et déposait un main autour de sa taille.

_Ça... Ça c'est décidé au dernier moment, balbutia t elle. Viens Jazz, on va boire quelque chose.

Ça aussi, Rosalie aurait du s'en occuper... Jasper Withlock et Alice Cullen ? Pourquoi pas, mais c'était assez agaçant... Jasper avait toujours refusé ses avances... Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour se torturer. Elle se redressa, et emmena Conor Van der Graaf sur la piste, dans l'espoir secret de trouver Emmett, et de le narguer dans les règles de l'art, histoire d'oublier cette horrible vision.

Seulement voilà. Notre ours solitaire n'était plus si solitaire que ça. N'ayant pas de compagne, il avait décidé d'inviter la fille qui ne pourrait jamais répondre «non» à ses avances, et ce malgré le danger qu'elle encourait... Lauren Mallory. Lauren avait un béguin fou pour Emmett depuis l'école élémentaire, et à peu près tout Forks était au courant. Seulement il était connu qu'Emmett n'en avait plus ou moins rien à faire de la demoiselle... Jusqu'à ce jour.

Rosalie passait du blanc au rouge, en moins de deux secondes. Comment Lauren osait elle la trahir de la sorte ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette mode de se transformer en garce ? Rosalie lança un regard foudroyant à sa nouvelle ennemie jurée, pestant sur sa robe parfaitement infâme. Non seulement les rayures obliques c'est laid, mais en plus Rosalie militait activement contre le violet. Alice ne l'aurait pas mieux pensé.

Allons allons, je sais que vous vous impatientez. Mais où est donc notre cher Edward Cullen ? Pourquoi manque t il l'ouverture du bal, et le début des réjouissance ? Pas de panique les enfants, il franchit les portes du gymnase, au moment même où Bella Swan et Jacob Black décident de sortir prendre un peu l'air...

Seulement, j'ai envie d'user de mes privilèges d'auteur. Ceux qui me permettent de torturer mes lecteurs... Car c'est là que s'arrête ce chapitre mes amis.

* * *

**Comment Edward va t il réagir ?**

**Va t il réaliser que la robe de Bella appartient à sa sœur ?**

**Rosalie et Emmett vont ils régler leurs différents pendant la soirée ?**

**Ou bien la reine va t elle passer son temps à pester contre Bella Swan ?**

**Et quand n'est il de Jasper et Alice ?**

**Les réponses à ces questions, dans les prochains chapitres. **

**xoxo  
**


	8. Tout est bien qui finit mal

**Tadaaaa ! Ouais je sais, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce scandale ! (Et je parle bien évidemment du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre...) Et j'en suis désolée. Je me suis tapée un espèce de syndrome de la page blanche super vénèr... J'ai du réécrire ce chapitre quelque chose comme quatre fois, facile. Bref. Il est là maintenant, c'est l'important. **

**Et il est un peu spécial divisé en acte. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, l'inspiration du moment je présume. **

**Bon, alors je tiens à vous remercier, encore une fois (on change pas une équipe qui gagne) pour toutes vos reviews sympas, parfois même trop je pense, et votre soutient plus qu'apprécié ! **

**Bonne lecture, et j'ai envie de dire Joyeux anté-Noel à tout les satanistes... Désolé. **

**P.S : il est 04h44 du matin, je relis ce chapitre pour la deuxième fois, pardonnez les nombreuses fautes que j'ai du oublier, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Et vive l'insomnie !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 8 : Tout est bien qui finit mal.**

**

* * *

**

Comment transformer un simple bal en un véritable scandale ? La recette est simple. Prenez d'un côté une reine sur son piédestal, une foule de personne qui ne rêve que de la voir tomber, un roi jaloux et colérique, et une jeune des bas quartiers terriblement ambitieuse. Mettez les au devant d'une piste de danse, et laissez mijoter... Attendez minuit, et couvrez vous, car l'explosion risque d'être rude !

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, rassurez vous. La jeunesse dorée de Forks High School, quoi que parfaitement perturbée par l'apparition imprévisible de Bella Swan au bras de Jacob Black, ne perd pas son calme et attend avec impatiente le dénouement, qui ne serait tarder...

Acte I. Quand Edward rencontre Bella.

Lorsqu'Edward Cullen franchit les portes du gymnase, la lois de Murphy voulu qu'il rencontre pour toute première invitée, Bella Swan, dans sa robe époustouflante, divinement bien maquillée, ses boucles brunes en cascade sur ce décolleté délicieux... Un régale pour les yeux, une torture pour sa libido. Seulement voilà. Un détails venait déparer ce somptueux tableau. Une main, pour tout vous dire. Une main, posée sur sa taille. Et, une main d'homme, assurément.

Question : Que faisait Bella Swan ici, au bras de Jacob Black ?

Question : Fallait il favoriser l'aspect douloureux de la mort imminente de ce dernier, ou bien se contenter d'une fin rapide et sans effusion de sang ?

Lorsque trente longues secondes de silence -qui semblaient d'ailleurs en faire soixante- furent écoulées, Edward décidait que laisser son cerveau en grève n'était peut être pas la meilleure des idées.

De son côté, Bella se sentait... Troublée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si difficile de lui faire face. En partie car elle avait omis un détails important, durant l'élaboration de son plan : le sex appeal d'Edward Cullen. Pourquoi devait il être aussi sexy ce soir ? Ce costume, même si elle rêvait de le lui arracher sauvagement, le rendait encore plus désirable que d'accoutumé, si c'était possible. Un régale pour les yeux, une torture pour sa libido. Seulement voilà. Un détails venait déparer ce somptueux tableau. Une main, encore une fois. Une main, posée sur son bras. Et une main de femme, à n'en point douter.

Jessica Stanley ? Sérieusement ? Bella n'avait pas spécialement d'animosité envers Jessica... Jusqu'à ce jour. Pour qui se prenait elle ? Et cette robe ! Une robe de bal, ça ? Non, non. Ça, c'était la preuve que Jessica militait activement pour la réouverture des maisons closes. Bientôt, Bella réalisait qu'il était impératif qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle même.

_Bella ? Formula Edward d'une voix sourde, mélange de surprise et de colère.

Mais soyons optimiste, car syntaxiquement parlant, c'était déjà un net progrès.

_Bonsoir Edward, répondit notre héroïne en retrouvant son calme.

_Que... Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Et bien, comme tout le monde je présume, je tente de ne pas marcher sur ma robe, et je fais semblant de savoir danser, et toi ?

L'humour n'était, certes, peut être pas la solution adaptée au problème, mais pour le coup, Bella n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Edward tombait des nues...

_Soit, je vais reformuler ma question, reprit il d'un ton légèrement trop élevé... Que fais tu ici, avec Jacob Black, et pourquoi ne suis je pas au courant ?

Comme tout le monde commençait à regarder dans leur direction, et qu'un genre de murmure géant fit son apparition, Bella décida de trainer le Roi en dehors du gymnase, laissant Jacob Black complètement perdu, et Jessica Stanley au bord de la syncope. Une fois à l'extérieur, la conversation reprit sur un ton... pas spécialement plus calme.

_Edward, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

_Mais non ! Toi, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ! Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu serais ici ?

_Non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi ça ? Edward, hier matin encore, tu n'en avais rien à faire, de ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver, alors pourquoi aurais je pris la peine de te détailler mon weekend ?

Edward encaissa le coup en silence. C'était parfaitement vrai. Il n'avait pas le droit, légitimement parlant, de piquer une crise. Même s'il avait toujours eut un intérêt inexplicable pour Bella Swan, il avait toujours tenu à garder ça secret, surtout en ce qui concernait l'intéressée. Mais maintenant... Maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien.

_Je pensais... Murmura t il difficilement, qu'après la matinée à la clairière, nous étions devenus... Des.. Enfin, un genre de...

_D'amis ? Compléta Bella, soudainement attendrie.

_Quelque chose dans ce goût là oui, répondit Edward, au summum de sa gêne.

Et pourtant, dans la bouche de l'un comme de l'autre, le mot « amis » sonnait d'une façon bien creuse...

_Disons alors, que j'ai omis de t'en parler. Du fait que notre... amitié... soit toute nouvelle.

Ce n'était pas, mais alors absolument pas le plan d'origine. Bella devait faire comprendre à Edward que sa colère n'avait qu'un nom : Jalousie ! Et pourtant, devant ce regard de chiot battu, et aussi il faut l'admettre, cette orra de sexe qu'il diffusait tout autour de lui, Bella n'avait pas le cœur à engendrer un nouveau conflit.

_Et, pourquoi cet idiot de Jacob Black ? Continua Edward en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

_Et pourquoi pas ? Rit elle. Et, je ne trouve pas Jacob idiot, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Jusque là il s'est montré charmant et sympathique...

_Mouais...

Même si Edward n'avait pas forcement envie d'inquiéter Bella, il savait parfaitement quelle réputation avait Jacob Black. Un tombeur, un dragueur sans scrupule, ce genre de mecs qui collectionne. Et même si Edward n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire la morale à un type pareil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation déplaisante. On ne touchait pas, à sa Bella. « Sa Bella » ? Finalement, j'ignore ce qui il y a de plus triste dans cette histoire... C'est sans doute Edward se cachant obstinément la vérité...

Acte II. La guerre des sexes n'aura pas lieu.

Bientôt, le bal de Forks High School devait prendre sa tournure officielle. Ainsi, notre bon roi invita Rosalie Hale pou une danse d'ouverture, comme la tradition l'exigeait. D'un oeil envieux, la foule admirait la plus belle fille du lycée, et le plus incroyablement sexy des garçons. Mais, leur attention ne leur était pas tout entièrement accordée... Non, dans l'esprit des jeunes gens de Forks, trottait une image bien curieuse... Bella Swan, bras dessus bras dessous, avec Jacob Black...

Mais au beau milieu de la piste, aucun de nos deux souverains ne l'avait remarqué. Tout deux avaient bien trop à faire avec leur propres obsessions.

_Alors, commença Rosalie sans s'arrêter de danser, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

_J'imagine que tu veux parler de Bella et Jacob ? Répondit Edward en soupirant.

_Quoi d'autre ?

_Et bien... Je trouve ça déconcertant.

« Déconcertant » n'était certes pas le mot qui illustrait avec le plus d'exactitude la palette d'émotions donc il était victime, néanmoins c'était celui qui lui paraissait le plus adapté à la situation. En fait, il aurait tout donné pour se sentir juste «déconcerté ». Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était troublé, en colère, déçut et jaloux, irrévocablement jaloux. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

_Ça me donne envie de vomir, pesta Rosalie. Mais pour qui elle se prend cette petite garce des bas quartiers, à vouloir me faire de l'ombre ? Si elle savait comme elle n'a aucune chance!

_Tu penses vraiment que son but est de te faire l'ombre ? Vraiment Rose, ce n'est pas du tout son genre...

Et c'était parfaitement vrai. Tout du moins... À la base. Il l'avait entendu lui même dire qu'elle avait en horreur tout ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention sur elle. Alors concurrencer la Reine... Ça ne collait pas vraiment au personnage.

_Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Après votre petite escapade d'hier, tu as sans doute réussi à « faire connaissance » …

Début des hostilités. Rosalie n'avait pas de raison d'y aller avec le dos de la cuillère. Tout ceux qui s'amouracheraient de près ou de loin à Bella Swan deviendraient des ennemis potentiels.

_Peut être oui, lâcha Edward en restant maître de lui même. Et que ce soit son genre ou non, ce n'est pas une raison pour penser que tout le monde tente de marcher sur tes platebandes.

_Ça y ressemble pourtant.

_Le jour où les scientifiques parviendront à découvrir le centre exacte de l'univers, tu seras bien surprise de constater qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi Rose.

Cette dernière voulu riposter au moyen d'une remarque cinglante toute préparée, mais la chanson prenait fin, indiquant de façon imminente l'achèvement de la danse traditionnelle d'ouverture du bal. Edward n'attendit pas son reste, et retourna auprès de Jessica, se demandant si finalement, il n'aurait pas préféré la compagnie de cette furie de Rosalie...

De son côté, la reine décidait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser traîner les choses. Lauren Mallory et Emmett McCarty ? Laissez moi rire ! Jamais ça n'allait passer. Elle traina son cavalier jusqu'à la piste, et entama une danse, que le hasard voulu anormalement proche du fameux couple dont il était question. Emmett regardait d'un oeil mauvais Conor Van Der Graaf qui semblait passablement ivre... Son passé d'alcoolique n'avait pas empêché Rosalie de le choisir pour une raison très simple. Deux raison, en fait. La première était sa notoriété (monsieur était le fils d'un riche et célèbre écrivain) et la deuxième, la plus importante, Conor était l'ennemi juré d'Emmett, depuis ses premiers jours au lycée... Ce choix n'était donc pas le fruit de la contingence...

Peu de temps après cette pure provocation, Emmett décidait d'entrer dans la partie, en invitant Rosalie pour une danse anodine. Pas si anodine que ça, bien évidemment, mais à Forks, tout est une question d'apparence.

_Alors ? Lauren Mallory n'est ce pas ? Débuta Rosalie. Quel bon goût, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas ! Quoi que... Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu inviter Bella Swan...

Oui. Rosalie était véritablement remontée contre elle ce soir...

_Rose chérie, tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale, répondit Emmett en pointant du menton Conor entrain de verser discrètement un peu de whisky dans son ponch. Ta vie sentimentale est un peu comme une boite de chocolats... Tu tombes toujours sur le dégueulasse alcoolisé...

Les yeux de Rosalie lancèrent des éclairs.

_Sans doute la raison pour laquelle nous avons couché ensemble.

Celle là, il ne l'avait pas volé !

_Ce que tu sembles considérer comme une erreur... interpréta Emmett, exempt de toute ironie, et recouvrant un sérieux inattendu.

Se vanner et se balancer des piques, c'était drôle cinq minutes. Mais ça, c'était le monde de Rosalie. La compétition, l'orgueil... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Emmett était de ces rares personnes sincères et intègres. Rosalie se trouva prise au dépourvue...

_Je... Non, non pas du tout !

Elle croisa le regard de son cavalier. Tendre. Et triste aussi. Le petit coeur froid de Rosalie se remit à battre faiblement.

_Non Emmett, ce n'était pas une erreur.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

_Je suis ravie de l'entendre.

_Mais ça ne change rien..

Sur ces paroles neutres, sur cette petite brèche dans la forteresse, la danse s'acheva, et sans se quitter du regard, Emmett et Rosalie s'éloignèrent, laissant glisser leurs mains entrelacées le plus longtemps possible, avant de se séparer complètement.

Acte III. Coup de foudre à Forks High School.

Même si du côté de nos héros, l'histoire rame dangereusement, Alice et Jasper, fort heureusement, eux, semblaient sur un petit nuage, isolé du reste du monde, à l'abri dans une bulle pleine d'amour et de saccharine. Bien loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait tout autour d'eux, ils se délectaient de chaque seconde passée ensemble, de chaque danse qui leur était offerte, et même si ce petit discours semble anormalement guimauve, n'ayez crainte, car toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

_Tu passes un bonne soirée ? Demanda Jasper en caressant timidement la main de sa cavalière.

_Excellente, c'est un véritable rêve ! Répondit Alice d'une voix douce et calme, cette voix qu'elle ne peut avoir qu'en compagnie de Jasper.

_Moi aussi. Je suis très heureux d'être avec toi ce soir... En fait, si tu n'avais pas accepté mon invitation, je crois que je ne serais pas venu...

Le cœur d'Alice se souleva.

_Vraiment ?

_Bien sûr ! Je n'avais pas envie de passer cette soirée avec une autre personne que toi.

Mon Dieu. Ça sentait la déclaration à des kilomètres. En fait, l'air lui même était tellement saturée en ocytocine que des gens comme Edward ou Rosalie aurait pu mourir étouffés...

_Je... Je suis touchée, balbutia Alice. Je n'aurais pas voulu m'y rendre avec quelqu'un d'autre moi aussi.

Voilà qui était encourageant. Jasper Withlock, le timide Jasper Withlock puisait dans son capitale courage du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était le moment idéal. Absolument parfait. Depuis des années et des années qu'il rêvait de déclarer sa flamme à sa belle, voilà que le moment opportun s'imposa comme une évidence. Ajoutée aux signaux d'Alice qu'on ne pouvait que distinguer, rien, absolument rien aurait pu indiquer à Jasper que c'était une mauvaise idée. Seulement, Jasper était quelqu'un de prudent... La peur de la rebuffade était bien trop présente pour être ignorer... Il décida de marcher sur des oeufs, comme il l'avait toujours fait...

_Alice... Peut être que demain, nous pourrions, tu sais, se voir. Prendre un café... Manger au restaurant, ou juste... Aller au cinéma...

Alice retomba brusquement de son petit nuage et s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas. Mais à quoi pensait elle ? Bien sur cette soirée était magique, absolument magique, mais il ne fallait pas perdre le nord ! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir officiellement avec Jasper, même si elle en crevait d'envie ! Si Rosalie apprenait ça, elle ferait tout pour se l'approprier ! C'était certain. Depuis des années qu'elles se connaissaient, Rosalie avait toujours réussi à obtenir tout les garçons convoités par Alice, dans le seul but de se prouver qu'elle était la meilleure. Jasper ne ferait pas exception à la règle... Rosalie était si... Si belle, si parfaite. À côté, Alice se trouvait bien terne et fadasse. Elle n'aurait aucune chance, si la reine décidait de mettre le grappin sur le jeune Withlock... C'était triste à en pleurer, mais Alice n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait refuser, et placer son espoir en Bella et Emmett. Si Bella éloignait Edward de Rosalie, et si celle ci cédait aux avances d'Emmett une fois pour toute, peut être qu'elle aurait le champ libre avec son prince charmant. Pas avant.

_Jasper... Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

En crachant ces mots, Alice eut l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le coeur, qu'on l'avait balancé par terre et qu'un cinq tonnes passait dessus à toute vitesse.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui de Jasper, qui se brisa en mille morceau, en même temps que son espoir, sa joie éphémère, et son élan de courage. C'était insensé... Alice avait l'air si... Si heureuse d'être avec lui ! Elle venait de l'avouer elle même ! C'était pourtant clair ! Alors pourquoi refusait elle son invitation ? Ou alors, elle était ravie de passer la soirée avec son... Ami. C'était peut être ça. Peut être qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un ami, un genre de frère, et non pas comme un petit ami potentiel.

_Je... Je ne comprend pas, articula t il d'une voix tremblante.

_Jaz, pardonne moi, expliqua Alice dans un murmure, mais ce n'est pas possible. Pas maintenant en tout cas...

Pas maintenant ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était ridicule. « Pas maintenant » laissait envisager une réponse positive dans un futur, proche ou éloigné. Mais enfin, bon sang, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Jasper s'arrêta brutalement de danser.

_Alice, qu'est ce que ça veut dire « pas maintenant » ?

_Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Pitié Jasper, ne me pose pas davantage de questions, je ne pourrais pas y répondre. Juste... Attend moi...

Elle avait chuchoté ces dernier mots, si bien que Jasper n'était pas certain de les avoir compris. Et pourtant... Pourtant il jurait avoir entendu « attend moi ». Il attira Alice dans ses bras, et se remis à danser, serrant sa bien aimée comme on sert ce que l'on a de plus précieux. Attendre. Il avait fait ça presque toute sa vie. Alors il était plutôt bon, dans ce domaine. Pour elle, il attendrait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni combien de temps, et encore moins si il avait raison de le faire, Jasper attendrait Alice le temps qu'il faudrait.

Acte IV. Le fabuleux destin d'Isabella Swan.

Puisque ce bal portait un nom de mission bien défini « rendre Edward Cullen jaloux », Bella Swan se décida, pendant la soirée, à user des techniques apprises par son mentor, et se rapprocha ostensiblement de sa victime, Jacob sur les tallons. L'effet fut immédiat. Dès qu'Edward apercevait le couple en question, tout un tas de pulsions meurtrières se pointaient à l'improviste. Il déposa un peu trop brutalement le verre qu'il sirotait, et fit mine de s'intéresser à ce que racontait Jessica Stanley, qui, pour sa part, passait une soirée merveilleuse...

_Et si nous dansions ? Proposa Jacob.

Une étape par laquelle Bella serait obligée de se soumettre pendant la soirée après tout...

_D'accord, mais j'espère que tu as une bonne assurance vie...

Jacob esquiva un rire séducteur, et, comprenant que sa cavalière n'avait aucun talent pour ce genre d'exercice, la souleva pour la poser sur ses pieds.

_Laisse toi faire, ce n'est pas bien compliqué quand on est une femme.

Bella, rouge comme... Comme absolument tout ce qui peut être rouge, s'agrippa à lui comme un homme à son rocher, et se laissa guider sans rechigner. Leur proximité était... Disons que pour Edward qui les lorgnait d'un oeil indiscret, leur proximité était à la limite de l'indécence. Bella ne pouvait malheureusement pas discerner son expression mortifiée. Elle espérait néanmoins que cette situation ait un impacte sur lui. Si tu savais Bella... Un impact ? Ça ressemble plus à un attentat...

_Est ce que tu passes une bonne soirée ? S'enquit Jacob de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

C'était décidé. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus Bella l'attirait. Il l'a voulait, elle serait sa prochaine conquête.

_Certainement, répondit cette dernière qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce que tramait son cavalier. Je passe une soirée fabuleuse.

La politesse est une vertu, c'est certain. Mais lorsque la politesse se confond avec de l'encouragement, alors tout peut bien vite déraper...

_Vraiment ? J'en suis heureux.

_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, ria Bella. Passes tu une bonne soirée malgré le fait que je sois littéralement entrain de massacrer tes pieds ?

_Tu es aussi légère qu'une feuille de papier Bella, répondit le bel indien en resserrant volontairement leur étreinte.

Les ongles d'Edward resteraient sans doute à jamais planter dans cette table à laquelle il était assis. Il n'y avait plus d'équivoques. Jacob Black était officiellement entrain de draguer Bella Swan, et celle ci n'en avait pas conscience le moins du monde.

_Tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva Jessica en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_Non. Désolé, je dois m'absenter.

Il se leva d'un bond, et profita du fait que la chanson en cours s'achevait pour s'approcher de Bella. Surprise, elle s'arrêta net, et le dévisagea avec intérêt.

_M'accorderais tu cette danse ? S'enquit il, ne portant guère attention au regard haineux que Jacob lui lança.

_Bien... Bien sûr, répondit elle avant de s'excuser au près de Jacob, qui s'installa à une table pour patienter.

Edward, doux comme on avait rarement l'habitude de le voir, saisit la main de Bella, et à la façon de son prédécesseur, l'installa sur ses pieds, afin de mener la danse.

De son côté, Bella ratait plusieurs battements. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'Edward Cullen. Ses mains enlaçaient fermement sa taille, et sa tête reposait tendrement au dessus de la sienne. Elle en profita pour humer discrètement son odeur. Son parfums était une injustice à lui tout seul... Soudain elle réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Renifler Edward ? Elle perdait littéralement la tête...

_Tu es vraiment ravissante Bella, murmura t il.

Voilà qui n'aidait pas son rythme cardiaque à retrouver la stabilité.

_Tu es plutôt pas mal aussi, ria t elle.

Il sourit.

_Dommage qu'il n'y est pas de placard à balais ici, lança t il avec ce sourire en coin.

Il avait une bouche parfaite. Le genre de bouche, qui, accompagnée d'une cigarette, pourrait flinguer une campagne anti-tabac à elle toute seule.

_Oh, il y a bien les toilettes, répondit Bella au tac au tac, décidée à rentrer dans son jeu de séducteur.

Edward, quoi que parfaitement surpris, tentait de ne pas se laisser déconcentré.

_Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne voudrais pas t'arracher à ton rencard de ce soir...

_J'ai l'impression que tu ne portes pas Jacob Black dans ton coeur...

_Pas vraiment non. C'est un séducteur, il veut simplement te mettre dans son lit...

_C'est toujours mieux qu'un placard !

Edward encaissa le coup en souriant. C'était pas mal envoyé, il fallait l'admettre. Il se permit un rire qui déboussola totalement Bella. En même temps, ce rire était juste la sonorité la plus belle et la plus sexy qui soit.

_Je ne sais même pas comment tu l'as rencontré... Dans un streap club ?

_Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha Bella qui ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler la vérité.

Edward soupira, et se rapprocha encore plus de sa cavalière, si c'était possible. Cette dernière frôlait la défaillance un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Pourquoi diable Edward Cullen devait il émaner le sexe pas tout les pores de sa peau ?

_Tu es sans doute consciente de ce que ça va provoquer n'est ce pas ? Demanda t il, soucieux.

_Comment cela ?

_Et bien, ta quotte de popularité est entrain de grimper en flèche ! Tout d'abord, tu te ramènes ici avec Jacob Black, pour un premier bal on a vu pire, puis tu te fais inviter par le roi... Bella, tu cherches les foudres de Rosalie, sans même le savoir...

Il avait tord sur un seul point : Bella en était absolument consciente. C'était d'ailleurs le but ultime de cette soirée.

_Je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens, et je me fiche bien plus encore de ce que pense Rosalie Hale !

C'était vrai, quelque part... Disons, que c'est ce qu'aurait dit l'ancienne Bella. Seulement, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre à ces douces qualités qui faisaient d'elle quelqu'un d'impartiale et d'incorruptible...

_Je sais bien, mais je te demande juste de faire attention... Tu ne sais pas de quoi Rosalie Hale est capable. Voler des vêtements, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Elle est capable de bien pire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne à toi...

Il remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage, et la posa sur sa joue dans un mouvement tendre et délicat. Bella cessa de respirer. D'ailleurs, elle réalisa aussi qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser. Seuls, immobiles au milieu de la piste, lorsque le pouce d'Edward caressa doucement les lèvres de Bella, le monde s'écroula comme dans une violente avalanche, emportant avec elle le bruit, le décors, les gens. Mais bientôt, nos deux héros furent arrachés à leur rêverie par une Jessica impatiente, et un Jacob légèrement crispé... Edward, soupirant, s'éloigna de Bella pour rejoindre la petite tête blonde qui gigotait dans tout les sens. Cette soirée prenait une tournure... étrange.

Acte V. Inglourious Gilded Youth.

Comme cendrillon, Bella n'avait la permission que de minuit. Charlie pouvait être un père laxiste, mais il restait shérif. Minuit semblait être une heure parfaitement raisonnable, et Bella n'était pas entièrement contre l'idée. Lorsqu'il fut bientôt l'heure, elle se sentait faiblir, et le sommeil la gagnait lentement. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulée dans le calme, et pas uniquement la concernant.

Emmett et Rosalie n'avaient pas tenté le tout pour le tout dans une énième altercation, Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas abordé le sujet qui fâche, se contentant de savourer pleinement ce moment qui leur était offert, et Edward, bien que s'ennuyant mortellement, avait trouvé satisfaction en voyant Bella se méfier un peu de Jacob. Depuis qu'il l'avait prévenu quant à ses habitudes de tombeur, cette dernière gardait un peu ses distances, ce qui ne semblait pas décourager notre brave indien.

_Il va être temps de rentrer, observa Bella en baillant discrètement.

_Je vais te ramener, répondit Jacob qui gardait l'espoir secret de se faire inviter dans la résidence Swan...

Il déposa sa veste sur les épaules de Bella, tel un parfait gentleman, ce qui attira l'œil d'Edward. Et soudain, un détail l'interpella. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avant, mais qui semblait avoir son importance maintenant qu'il en avait prit conscience. Cette robe... Il l'avait vu quelque part. Mais où ? Ces chaussures aussi, à la réflexion, et ce sac également. Curieux, un peu agacé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'il entendit dehors la voix de sa sœur carillonner dans les airs, la mémoire lui revint tel une illumination divine. C'était la robe qu'il avait vu ce matin dans la chambre d'Alice. C'était donc la robe d'Alice. Alice qui n'était pas censée fréquenter Bella Swan, et encore moins lui donner des robes... Néanmoins, ça pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Il rattrapa bien vite Bella et Jacob, et n'attendit pas son reste pour clamer son désarroi.

_Bella, je peux savoir où est ce que tu as eut cette robe ?

Le ton qu'il employa ne plu guère à Jacob qui trouvait Edward un peu trop désinvolte.

_Calme toi Louis XVI, ne lui parle pas comme ça, tu seras sympa !

Edward n'était pas d'humeur à batailler avec lui, même si une petite bastons se révélait plutôt tentante... Mais il ne céda pas, et se saisit du poignet de Bella, pour la mener jusqu'à Alice. Bella qui, il est sans doute inutil de le mentionner, venait de faire une énorme chute de tension, cédant à la panique. Edward savait... Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_Alice, tonna Edward, c'est ta robe n'est ce pas ?

Alice se retourna aussi sec, tout aussi paniquée que Bella. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur, mais cette dernière ne pu rien faire de plus que se mordre frénétiquement la lèvre.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bégaya Alice en misant tout sur le bluff.

_À d'autre. Je l'ai vu dans ta chambre ce matin. C'est toi qui a aidé Bella à venir au bal n'est ce pas ? Et c'est toi qui lui a trouver son cavalier...

Le silence d'Alice ne pouvait être interprété que comme une oui.

_QUOI ?

Un mot qui raisonna pendant de longue secondes, et qui fit suivit du silence le plus glaciale dans l'histoire des moments de mutisme.

C'était Rosalie Hale, bien évidemment. Alice détourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard furieux de sa meilleure amie. Comment allait elle se sortir de là ?

_Vous vous fichez moi ! Tempêta Rosalie. Est ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire que ma meilleure amie a orchestré mon sabotage ?

_Rosalie, je suis désolée, mais j'ai une explication, sanglota Alice qui en réalité, n'en avait aucune de valable...

_Je ne veux rien savoir ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma propre soeur ! Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de devenir violente !

Edward regardait la scène dans l'incompréhension totale. Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? C'était dénué de toute logique... Bella quant à elle, tentait de s'imaginer loin d'ici, dans son lit, enfouie sous trois couettes avec un pot de glace et un vieux feuilleton à la télé. C'était sa faute qui plus est... Elle était l'unique responsable. Et elle se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

_Rosalie, Alice n'y est pour rien, c'est entièrement...

Rosalie ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, et s'avança juste devant elle, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine. Jamais encore on n'avait vu la reine aussi colérique. Elle respirait mal, et ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortirent de leurs orbites.

_Toi, petite peste, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, c'est la guerre que tu auras, mais je te préviens, ça risque d'être douloureux ! Je te conseils de changer de ville, et de nom aussi.

Bella frissonna, et réalisa pleinement dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Edward eut un élan protecteur, et plaça son bras au devant de son buste.

_Rose, peut être que pour une fois, nous pourrions parler, au lieu de se battre.

_Tu as choisis ton camps, parfait.

_Rosalie ! Un peu de maturité ! Tenta Jasper en désespoir de cause.

_J'imagine que tu étais au courant toi aussi. Ce qui m'indique très clairement où tu te situes dans cette histoire. Alors pitié, pas de discours moralisateur.

Il manquait un invité à la réjouissance. Et il ne tarda pas pour faire son apparition. Emmett qui avait eut échos de ce qui se tramait dehors, accourra au plus vite. Il s'approcha de Rosalie qui fulminait littéralement, hésitant entre hurler ou piquer une crise de larme. Elle se sentait... Trahie. Trahie par ceux qu'elle pensait être ses alliés, ses amis... Et tout ça à cause de Bella Swan...

_Rose, viens, je te ramène chez toi, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Il l'attira vers lui, et Rosalie céda, préférant fuir ce tableau infâme, ce tableau qui représentait la traitrise dans toute sa splendeur. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut dans la Jeep d'Emmett, que la discutions reprit son cours.

_Alice, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? S'enquit Edward qui avait retrouver son calme.

_Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis devenue l'amie de Bella, elle avait envie d'aller au bal, je l'ai aidée, point.

_Et pourquoi en cachette ?

_Tu as vu la réaction de Rosalie ? Je n'avais pas le choix !

Edward chercha la vérité dans le regard de Bella, qui tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de confirmer cette version des faits. De toute façon, elle n'était plus vraiment capable de parler. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard vide et fuyant.

_Nous sommes tous dans de beaux draps, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients, intervint Jasper en soupirant.

_Je suis surtout consciente de la moitié de Forks High School tout autour de nous... Constata Alice.

Bella scruta les alentours. En effet, la foule était là, au premier rang, prête à visionner le reste de la chute de la reine, qui commençait tout juste. Un bal... Transformé en scandale.

_Rentrons, proposa Jasper et Alice acquiesça sans attendre son reste.

Elle se sentait si mal... Rosalie, malgré tout, restait son amie, son amie d'enfance, celle avait qui elle avait partagé de nombreuses années de sa vie. Et même si sa lutte lui semblait parfaitement juste, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser...

Jacob, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris le pourquoi du comment de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, s'approcha de Bella. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Voilà pourquoi il détestait Forks et son lycée à la con, la jeunesse dorée et tout ce qui va avec. C'était sans cesse truffé de conflits et de problèmes superficiels...

_Je te raccompagne ? Demanda t il d'une voix fébrile.

Ça, c'était hors de question.

_Je m'en charge, répondit Edward sans laisser à Jacob une chance de débattre.

Il lui rendit sa veste, et passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de Bella, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Toute troublée qu'elle était, la présence et la proximité d'Edward étaient plus que bienvenues. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur de la volvo, et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'Edward démarra en trombes jusqu'à la maison des Swan.

_Tu sais où j'habite ? S'étonna Bella.

_C'est une petite ville tu sais, et puis, je suis Edward Cullen. Je sais tout.

Bella rit.

_Je suis désolée pour ce soir... dit elle plus sérieusement.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. Enfin je crois. Je n'ai pas tout saisis. Une chose est sûre, je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal.

Ils restèrent de longs instants à se fixer dans l'habitacle sombre de la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reprenne le dessus. Il ne fallait pas trop non plus se laisser aller.

_Rentre, ton père t'attend surement devant la porte...

Le pire, c'était qu'il y avait 100% de chances pour que ce soit vrai. Alors, Bella, dans un mouvement plus gracieux que d'ordinaire, s'avança près d'Eward, et embrassa tendrement sa joue, avant de quitter la volvo, laissant ce dernier immobile, perdu et envouté.

Du côté de Jacob Black, les choses devenaient intéressantes... Edward Cullen, nouveau roi de Forks High School, un rival ? Un chalenge véritablement très attrayant... Peut être que Jacob allait rester un peu plus longtemps à Forks, finalement...

* * *

**Comment Rosalie va t elle orchestrer sa vengeance ?**

**Va t elle finir par pardonner à Alice ?**

**Comment va se dérouler le duel Edward VS Jacob ?**

**Bella succombera t elle au charme de l'indien ?**

**Les réponses à ces questions, dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Xoxo  
**


	9. Le calme avant la tempête

**Bon, alors comme d'habitude, le temps que je met pour poster est juste scandaleux, mais que voulez vous... On ne se refait pas ! **

**Alors, aussi, je sais que je répond rarement sinon jamais aux reviews, parce que je suis un cas désespéré, mais sachez qu'elles me font toujours énormément plaisir, et que c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elles que je continue cette fiction, malgré la difficulté apparente que j'ai à poster ! **

**Donc encore une fois, un grand merci à vous. **

**Chapitre essentiellement basé sur Edward et Bella, ce qui devrait plaire aux fans de notre couple fétiche ! **

**Et comme toujours, il est 3h19 du matin, j'ai tenté de corriger un maximum de fautes, mais ma relecture ressemblait plus à une blague qu'à autre chose. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Le calme avant la tempête. **

* * *

Bella Swan avait passé le reste du weekend sous la couette, prétextant une migraine, pour éviter que Charlie ne transgresse les lois qui régissent les relations père/fille. La vérité, c'est qu'elle se sentait... Nulle. Tout simplement. Nulle d'avoir entraîné Alice dans une situation déplaisante, alors que cette dernière avait tout fait pour l'aider. En même temps... En même temps c'était Alice qui avait pris la décision de participer à ce sabotage.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, Rosalie venait de chuter de quelques marches. Son plan fonctionnait donc parfaitement. Et Edward ? Edward... C'était... Spécial. Cette situation était vraiment spéciale. Mais Bella Swan était de ceux qui n'aiment pas s'avouer les choses. Se voiler la face est d'une simplicité écœurante, certes, mais tellement efficace... Aussi, Bella décidait qu'elle ne penserait plus à ses sentiments pour ce fichu adonis, et qu'elle se contenterait d'agir pour sa mission. Sentiments ? Vous avez dit sentiments ? ...

Lundi matin, elle redoutait la cohue. La foule, les regards... En même temps, c'était inhérent au plan de base. Détrôner Rosalie, c'était s'assurer une vie sociale proportionnelle au titre en question. Et ça commençait déjà... Heureusement, parmi les visages inquisiteurs se différenciait un minois qui ne lui était pas inconnu...

_Angie !

Cette dernière plongea dans ses bras tendus.

_Tu ne m'a donc pas oubliée !

_Comment oserais je ? Non... J'ai juste été relativement prise ...

Angéla zieuta tout autour d'elle.

_J'imagine que les choses évoluent de ton côté, à en juger la réaction de Forks High School tout entière...

Bella esquissa un rire sans joie.

_Si tu savais... J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter!

_Oui mais pas maintenant, ria Angéla en dirigeant ses yeux derrière Bella.

_Comment ça ?

_On se voit tout à l'heure.

Angéla tourna les tallons, non sans avoir gratifié Bella d'un clin d'œil significatif. C'était quoi ça ? Soudain, quelqu'un passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Edward ?

_Si la question est « ma robe est elle assez longue ? », la réponse est non.

Bella rougissait. Oui, c'est vrai que cette robe était... Elle était Alice, en fait.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Ah... Je vois, ria Edward. De retour au lycée, je peux dire adieu à mes petits bisous sur la joue hein?

Bella ne devait pas oublier son plan. Edward était un tombeur. Il voulait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir, par nature. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier...

_Il n'y en a eut qu'un seul Cullen...

_Le premier d'une longue série !

_Dans tes rêves !

Edward riait, mais au fond, il trouvait cette situation... Agaçante. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé de son côté, c'est que qu'il aimait à croire.

_On se voit en biologie chérie !

_Ça me semble inévitable.

Il la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil, et changea sa trajectoire. Maintenant qu'elle faisait vraiment attention, Bella remarqua avec grand intérêt que la cour du lycée semblait... Divisée. Edward trainait toujours du même côté, avec Jasper et sa bande. Rosalie et ses sujets trônaient sur les marches du grand escalier, Angéla n'était jamais loin du portail, et elle distingua même cette bande de garçons à lunettes qui, en effet, squattait continuellement l'entrée de la cafétéria... C'était scandaleux. Cet empire était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y semblait. Il était vraiment temps que ça change...

**…**

Rosalie Hale était de ces personnes qui se relèvent toujours. De celles qui remontent sur leurs montures avec élégance, et qui préservent leur fierté avec un acharnement à limite de l'obsessionnel. Il n'avait fallut qu'une nuit, à Rosalie, pour se remettre de cette tragédie. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, le samedi matin, la détermination et l'assurance avaient de loin congédié la colère et la déception. C'était une Hale, après tout. Il en fallait bien plus pour la briser. Et ce matin là, elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : vengeance.

Bella allait payer, et elle allait payer le prix fort. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Alice Cullen aussi, devait mordre la poussière. Sa traitrise n'avait pas de nom...  
Mais si Rosalie savait parfaitement comment agir, et ou viser pour atteindre son ancienne meilleure amie, il s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile de s'attaquer à Bella. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas en sa possession mille et une astuces pour ruiner sa vie sociale, mais il s'agissait d'une vengeance inédite, de quelque chose de grand. Rosalie devait découvrir le point faible de Bella, et l'utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'elle que sa silhouette à la craie sur le bitume. Elle devait apprendre à la connaître. Son passé, ses goûts et ses dégoûts... tout. Et pour ça, il existait une solution bien simple...

_Je ne travail pas pour la reine, ordre du roi, désolé.

Eric Yorki était sans appel, et à première vue, inflexible. C'était sans compter le pouvoir manipulateur de Rosalie Hale.

_Notre bon roi Edward... Qu'est ce qu'il fait en échange de tes services ? Il te laisse trainer avec lui de temps en temps ? Il t'accorde une place honorable au self ? Allons, tu es un professionnel Éric, enfin, disons que tu en as la trempe. Je peux t'offrir bien plus...

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de le menacer. Il était sous la protection d'Edward, et peu importe ce qu'elle entreprendrait pour le descendre, le roi serait toujours là pour sauver sa peau. Après tout, ce gamin était une véritable mine d'or... Pas question de s'en défaire.

_Dis m'en plus... Murmura Éric dont les principes et la loyauté s'évaporaient lentement...

_Je te payerais.

_Edward me payerait aussi pour une mission pareille.

Et en plus il négocie ! Non mais sans rire !

_Dur en affaire hein ? Disons que ton tarif sera le miens. Et … Sois sûr que ta quotte de popularité va soudainement augmenter auprès de la gente féminine de Forks...

Elle leva un sourcil expressif, et un sourire se dessina sur la visage satisfait d'Éric Yorki. Existait il au moins un élève incorruptible dans ce lycée ?

_Marché conclu. Que cette histoire reste entre nous.

_J'y compte bien. Tu as une semaine.

_Allons allons majesté, en une semaine je ne peux pas faire grand chose... J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais absolument tout savoir. J'ai besoin d'au moins deux semaines.

_Je pensais que tu étais un pro ? Tu as une semaine et demie, pas un jour de plus, sinon « bye bye jolie réputation » …  
Éric hocha la tête en soupirant, et emprunta la porte de derrière pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Un vrai pro vous dis je...

**…**

_On ne parle que de ça ! S'exclama Angéla en sortant du cours d'Histoire.

_Vraiment ? S'étonna Bella.

Elle savait que cette histoire ferait du bruit, évidemment, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait consciente de la proportion que cela pouvait prendre.

_Si tu savais ! Certains pensent même que tu sors avec Jacob Black.

Bella grimaça.

_Ce n'était pas franchement le but de la manœuvre... Mais bon, de toute façon j'imagine que Jacob est déjà reparti, cette rumeur ne durera pas, dit elle en pénétrant dans la cour extérieur.

Une foule de personne semblait s'être regroupée derrière le portail, et on entendait clairement le bruit d'un moteur rutilant faire la promo d'une bécane de rêve. C'était mauvais signe, le sixième sens de Bella était sans appel. Les deux amies se rapprochèrent pour élucider le mystère.

_ « Déjà reparti » hein ? Se moqua Angéla.

Jacob Black, blouson en cuire, casque sous le bras, chevauchant ce genre de motos qui ne peuvent appartenir qu'aux Hells angels. Voilà ce qui avait piqué la curiosité de Forks High School.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, rumina Bella, alors que Jacob se rapprochait très nettement d'elle, cheveux dans le vent, musique glamour, ralenti et tout le toutim.

_Salut Bella, psalmodia le bel indien à l'aide de son sourire le plus séducteur.

Sérieusement. On ne voyait ça que dans les films...

_Jacob, répondit notre héroïne, méfiante. Quelle bonne surprise, je pensais que tu ne t'attarderais pas en ville après le bal...  
_J'ai décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, la nostalgie de la ville natale, tout ça... Je m'accorde quelque vacances.

_Oh... C'est... Tout à ton honneur.

… « Tout à ton honneur » ? Sérieusement Bella ?

_Et j'ai pensé que peut être, je pourrais passer à Forks High School pour t'inviter.

Bella avala sa salive.

_M'inviter ?

_Exactement. Des vieux potes à moi donnent un concert dans un bar sympa, à Port Angeles, Jeudi soir. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'accompagnes.

Où était Alice ? N'était elle jamais là lorsqu'on avait vraiment besoin d'elle ? Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de la bonne réponse à fournir. Peut être était ce une façon de prolonger le plan « rendre Edward jaloux » en acceptant l'offre de Jacob... En même temps, cette décision alimenterait la rumeur selon laquelle ces deux là formaient le nouveau couple du moment...

Lorsque Bella prit conscience du laps de temps considérable qui s'était écoulé depuis que Jacob avait formulé sa question, la panique prit le dessus sur la raison.

_Euh oui ! Avec plaisir ! Répondit elle, en proie à une panique intérieure ridicule.

Le sourire vainqueur du motard ne laissait de place à aucune équivoque...

_Très bien, je passerais te prendre à 19h. À jeudi Bella.

Il se pencha légèrement, et embrassa sa joue. Joue qui, bien évidemment, vira au rouge en un temps record. Il enfourcha sa moto comme le fond les mecs dans les clips vidéos, et démarra en trombes, laissant derrière lui une trainée de fumé en forme de cœur.

...

Non je déconne.

_Bien joué, se moqua Angéla qui ne pouvait contenir son hilarité.

_Pas de commentaires, grogna Bella, désespérée.

Elle était néanmoins curieuse de connaître la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il apprendrait la grande nouvelle.. Et elle n'aurait pas besoin de patienter très longtemps, puisque la cloche raisonna dans tout le lycée, indiquant pour Bella, l'approche imminente du cours de biologie...

Elle s'installa à sa paillasse, où le bellâtre attendait sagement le début du cours... Qui voulait il leurrer ? C'était elle qu'il attendait. Lorsqu'elle tira bruyamment le tabouret pour indiquer sa présence, Edward se retourna.

_La voilà, la jeune lycéenne la plus convoitée du moment, j'ai nommé, Isabella Swan !

Cette dernière esquissa un rire.

_Elle prend place au côté de son partenaire de labos, le lycéen le plus cynique de toute une génération, j'ai nommé, Edward Cullen !

_Je ne suis pas réputé pour mon cynisme mais pour mon physique de rêve, tu le sais bien. Mais passons, car nous ne parlions pas de tes désirs farouches à mon égard. Alors. Jacob Black hein ? Encore ?

Bella perdit son sourire.

_Les nouvelles vont vite...

Et c'était peu dire. Comment était ce possible ? Sérieusement, l'action s'était déroulée quelque chose comme quatre minutes auparavant ! Chaque jours passés à Forks High School rendait le quotidien de Bella de plus en plus improbable.

_Je n'aime pas trop ça Swan, ce type est un coureur de jupons, je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

_Ce que tu n'es pas, de toute évidence...

_Je suis une énorme blague en comparaison de Black. Ce mec n'a aucune pitié ! Il utilise les filles, et le revendique ! Je suis pratiquement certain de l'avoir vu rire en larguant une de ses ex... Vraiment, Jacob Black est un psychopathe insensible aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il ait de conduit lacrymal...

Bella explosa de rire. En voilà un discours dissuasif ! La vérité, bien évidemment, nous la connaissons vous et moi. La vérité c'est qu'il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quel autre mâle, Edward aurait fait son possible pour convaincre Bella qu'il n'était pas bien de sa personne. En apprenant par Emmett qui lui même l'avait entendu dire par Jasper...etc, tout ça en deux minutes, que Jacob était venu voir Bella à la sortie du lycée, sa réaction première fut de broyer d'une main la cigarette qu'il s'apprêtait à fumer. Mais une fois la raison recouvrée, le voile qui lui couvrait les yeux réapparut. Ce n'était pas important. Bella n'était qu'une amie... Ou tout du moins, quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Il se contenterait de la mettre en garde. Voilà.

_Je suis touchée par ton inquiétude Cullen, mais je pense être assez grande pour m'occuper de moi.

_Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, ria Edward, conscient du fait qu'il s'enfonçait littéralement. C'est un grand malade! On raconte même qu'il a vendu une fille un jour... Il ne parlait pas la langue, mais il a serré la main du type, a prit sa mercedes, et a laissé la fille la-bas...*

_Edward... S'impatienta Bella dont la naïveté n'arrivait pas à un tel niveau.

_Très bien, fait comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras musclés lorsqu'il aura inscrit ton nom sur … La liste …

Il avait mis du suspens dans sa voix, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vielle légende chinoise millénaire dont il venait de trahir le secret. C'était de trop.

_Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? S'énerva Bella. Je sais que ce type est un coureur de jupon, et alors ? Nous allons juste à un concert, et figure toi que j'avais juste très envie d'aller voir un concert, voilà tout.

Mensonge !

Edward recouvra son sérieux, et ses sourcils se rejoignirent, comme ils le fond lorsqu'il est en proie à une profonde réflexion.

_Si ce n'est que ça... Je peux t'inviter à un concert moi aussi, et crois moi, il sera bien mieux que l'espèce de groupe hippie écolo que Black t'emmènera surement voir.

Bella tombait des nues. Ça, généralement, chez les êtres humains normaux, ça s'appelait une invitation. Certes, elle avait le tact et la finesse d'un coup de corne de rhinocéros, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une invitation.

_Est ce que... Tu me proposes de t'accompagner à un concert ?

Edward réalisa l'ampleur de sa requête, et malgré tout, ce fut son instinct qui répondit, et non sa logique tordue.

_Tout à fait. Samedi soir. Et tu verras que ça sera cent fois mieux qu'avec le peau rouge.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Et ce n'était pas un sourire victorieux, de ceux qu'elle aurait pu avoir en réalisant que sa mission avançait à grands pas ! Non, elle était simplement incroyablement joyeuse à l'idée de passer une soirée toute entière avec Edward Cullen... Allons bon. Et dire qu'il lui faudra encore plusieurs chapitres pour réaliser qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui... Frustrant hein ?

_Hmm... fit mine de réfléchir Bella. J'accepte !

Le sourire d'Edward lui aussi, était plutôt révélateur...

_Au fait, enchaîna Bella qui préférait ne pas s'étendre d'avantage sur la démonstration d'affection, je n'ai pas encore vu Alice de la journée...

_C'est normal, elle est restée à la maison aujourd'hui.

_Elle est malade ?

_Non, c'est sa façon à elle de gérer le stresse, ou... quoi que ce soit d'autre en fait. Cette histoire avec Rosalie... Bref.

L'effet fut immédiat. Bella fut prise d'une crise de culpabilité aiguë.

_Oh mon dieu... Et c'est ma faute... Je m'en veux tellement !

_Mais non, relativisa Edward dans une tentative désespérée pour la calmer. C'est juste sa première phase, elle ne durera pas longtemps. Demain elle ira faire du shopping, après demain elle ira chez le coiffeur, et puis ça ira mieux !

Bella tenta un sourire, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était responsable de cette situation, et devait en assumer la bêtise. C'était trop injuste pour Alice. Cette fille était un ange. Un ange un peu étrange, et relativement angoissant au final... Mais elle ne méritait pas les foudres de sa meilleure amie. Surtout s'il s'agissait de Rosalie Hale... Bella devait s'excuser. Elle en ressentait la nécessité.

**…**

_On devrait organiser une soirée, proposa Emmett en se grattant le menton, signe que l'idée susmentionnée avait requit une longue et intense spéculation.

_Je n'ai rien contre, répondit Jasper.

Une soirée lui permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps avec Alice, donc ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

_Qu'est ce que tu en penses Ed ?

_J'en pense qu'il est bientôt 22h et que vous êtes toujours entrain de squatter chez moi. Vous n'avez pas de maison ?

Le domaine des Cullen, parce que généralement dépourvu de présence parentale, représentait pour la bande de joyeux lurons, un genre de QG. Ils passaient la plus part de leur temps la-bas, qu'Edward veuille bien d'eux, ou non.

_Comme ça, tu pourrais invité Bella ! Reprit Emmett en ignorant soigneusement la réflexion de son hôte. On ne l'a jamais vu bourrée... Ça pourrait être intéressant ! Enfin, pour toi je veux dire...

Edward soupira, mais la petite lueur dans ses yeux ne trompait personne. Effectivement, Isabella Swan ivre attisait sa curiosité comme jamais. Je veux dire, cette fille était déjà particulièrement étonnante sobre, alors avec quelques grammes...

_Pourquoi devrais je inviter Bella Swan ? Sérieusement les mecs, c'est vous qui faites une fixation sur elle, pas moi.

La sonnette retentit soudain dans l'immense demeure des Cullen, et Bobby le majordome se hâta pour annoncer la présence du nouveau venu.

_Isabella Swan est ici monsieur, elle désire s'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Alice, mais je n'escompte pas déranger mademoiselle dans sa chambre pendant sa thérapie.

Le monde s'écroula soudainement et le visage d'Edward blêmit instantanément. Bella ? Chez lui ? C'était parfaitement inattendu, et tellement surréaliste que la parole semblait lui manquer.

_Pas de fixation hein ? Se moqua doucement Emmett en levant un de ses sourcil.

_On se tait, fulmina Edward en se levant pour rejoindre la porte.

La distance qui le séparait du hall d'entrée semblait particulièrement grande, et chaque seconde qui passait le plongeait dans une panique absolument injustifiée. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas si dramatique. Bella Swan chez lui ? Ce n'était pas censé avoir une quelconque importance. Bientôt, il faisait face à Bella, les mains dans les poches, se tortillant légèrement, les yeux fixant ses pieds comme si elle voulait être certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en aller ou quelque chose comme ça...

_Bella, salua Edward avec bien plus de nonchalance qu'escompté. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici... un jour... bref, tu es venu voir Alice ?

_Oui, je... suis venue m'excuser pour... pour tu sais quoi.

« tu sais quoi » ? Vraiment ? Ça ressemblait presque à une référence à Vol-de-mort, génial...

_Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Edward en passant un main derrière sa nuque. Alice n'a pas finit sa phase d'hibernation, et si par malheur tu venais à la voir en pull over et sans maquillage, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau...

_Oh...

C'était embêtant. Le manoir des Cullen n'était pas à des kilomètres de chez elle, mais quand même. Il avait fallut deux heures à Bella pour qu'elle se décide à venir ici, trente minutes de concentration extrême devant son miroir, et un pense-bête des phrases qu'elle pourrait employer une fois en face d'Alice. Non, elle ne pouvait pas juste repartir comme ça.

_Et... Quand est ce que cette phase prendra fin ?

_Ce soir, minuit, elle sortira de sa chambre pour visionner _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill._

Soudain, un choix se devait d'être fait. Et je ne parle pas de Bella, qui jamais n'aurait eut le cran de s'imposer cinq minutes de plus dans le manoir dans le but d'y rester deux heure en compagnie d'Edward. Seuls. Non, c'était à notre bon roi de prendre une décision. Il pouvait la laisser repartir, lui proposer de revenir demain et passer la nuit à se demander ce qui se serait passer s'il avait choisis la seconde option : l'inviter à rester en attendant minuit. Il y avait tout un tas de facteurs à prendre en compte, à commencer par les deux guignols assis dans son canapé entrain de jouer à Guitare Hero. Mais aussi sa capacité à meubler une conversation pendant deux heures, dans un milieu non favorable au dialogue. Et si elle refusait ? Il se sentirait rejeté et particulièrement stupide...

D'un coup, Edward réalisa l'absurdité de son raisonnement. Il doutait. Edward Cullen doutait. Ce n'était pas tolérable. Ce dernier décida soudainement, qu'il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

_Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre ici !

Bella tenta par tout les moyens de rester calme, et de ne pas laisser paraître son anxiété. En une journée seulement, Edward Cullen l'avait invitée deux fois. C'était surréaliste. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, naturellement, mais ce n'était pas en pensant à son plan diabolique pour s'assurer le pouvoir, qu'elle répondit à son partenaire de labos. Non, c'est en se demandant comme ça serait, de passer deux longues heures avec lui. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa mission...

_Si ça ne te dérange pas...  
_Non non, bien au contraire, juste, est ce que tu peux patienter quelques secondes ? Demanda Edward, soudain gêné comme un ados voulant ranger discrètement ses magasines cochons.

_Euh... Oui bien sûr.

Heureusement pour lui, Bella n'était pas du genre à se poser trop de questions. Il referma la porte avec un manque de tact légendaire, et couru jusqu'au salon à en perdre halène pour affronter ses deux meilleurs amis.

_Les mecs, on va faire ça rapidement : Bella est ici, oui je fais une fixation étrange sur elle, non nous n'en parlerons pas demain, oui elle va rester ici un moment, et oui vous allez bouger votre cul de mon canapé maintenant et dégager par la porte de derrière car oui je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je vous vire pour rester seul avec elle, ça vous va ?

Emmett s'esclaffa d'un rire particulièrement sonore, et Jasper ne put contenir un sourire de satisfaction. Alors comme ça, le plan de Bella fonctionnait ? Incroyable. Edward Cullen, l'insensible dictateur, le séducteur sans pitié, était entrain de tomber amoureux de Bella Swan. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer une chose... Que Bella, elle aussi, succombe au charme d'Edward...

_Compris ! Mais tu n'y échappera pas éternellement ! On finira par en parler !

Jasper et Emmett s'éclipsèrent discrètement, et Edward n'attendit pas son reste pour retrouver son invitée. Son cœur battait la chamade pour des raisons qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre.

Lorsque Bella pénétra dans la maison, que dis je ? Dans le palais des Cullen, ses yeux en disaient long sur son ressenti. Bien sûr elle s'attendait à quelque chose de luxueux et d'extravagant mais... Une télévision dans les toilettes ? Sérieusement ?

_Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Bière, limonade... Champagne ?

_Une limonade, pourquoi pas.

Edward interpella Bobby pour lui soumettre la commande. Bella resta immobile et bouche bée. Un majordome ? C'était complètement absurde.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Edward en voyant que Bella ne clignait plus des yeux depuis une bonne minute déjà.

_Non... C'est juste que … Woaw... Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça.

Edward lui offrit en guise de réponse cet adorable petit sourire en coin, celui dont elle ignorait la genèse. Embarras ou technique de drague ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sourire était une arme redoutable et dangereuse qui fonctionnait à merveille sur notre héroïne.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon -cet immense salon du genre que seul un sims peut s'offrir en ayant les cheat code- et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le silence gêné. Qui plus est, Bella était particulièrement nulle pour ce genre d'exercice. Elle était plutôt du style à lancer des regards significatifs, dans ces moment où tout est dit sans que personne ne parle. Elle appelait ça une « nonversation »... Heureusement, Edward n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce mutisme effrayant perdurer davantage.

_Je suis étonné que tu t'inquiètes tant pour Alice... Alors comme ça vous êtes vraiment amies ?

_Oui. Vraiment. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, et pour moi aussi ça a été inattendu. Mais Alice est une fille super, et elle m'a beaucoup aidée pour... pour pleins de choses...

Bella n'était pas spécialement habituée à faire des bourdes, mais la compagnie d'Edward avait cette drôle de tendance à la déstabiliser.

_Ce n'est pas étrange. Juste surprenant. Depuis son plus jeune âge Alice ne traîne qu'avec Rosalie. Et c'est sans doute le meilleur changement qui pouvait lui arriver.

_Certes...

Bella n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler du fait qu'elle venait de ruiner une amitié vielle de plusieurs années pour un caprice et une vengeance. Ce n'était pas véritablement facile à digérer...

_Alors, dis moi Cullen, enchaîna t elle pour changer subtilement -laissez moi rire- de sujet. Est ce que tu sais faire une lessive, ou faire tourner un lave vaisselle ?

La surprise sur le visage d'Edward était tout à fait conforme à ce à quoi s'attendait Bella. Adorable.

_Pardon ?

_Bah oui, je veux dire, ton homme à tout faire semble s'occuper de la moindre tâche, donc j'en viens à me demander, si tu sais faire quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'une lessive …

Elle dissimulait avec difficulté son petit sourire narquois, celui qui signifiait ouvertement « oui je cherche les ennuis ».

_Alors comme ça je t'invite à squatter chez moi, et à peine cinq minutes après ton arrivée, tu me lances déjà des piques ? Non mais je rêve !

_De là d'où je viens, on appelle ça « éluder une question » ce que tu viens de faire...

_Okay très bien, dit il en se rapprochant de Bella. Je ne sais pas faire tourner une lessive, je le reconnais. Mais j'ai pleins d'autres talents...

Il se tenait à quelque centimètre d'elle, fixant ses yeux chocolat avec appétit, si bien que Bella se sentait capable de défaillir à tout moment. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur s'écraser sur elle comme un radiateur, et son souffle sucré et divin caresser ses narines. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas juste regarder ailleurs, ou au moins cligner des yeux ? C'était comme s'il l'avait hypnotisée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Soudain, la phrase d'Edward prenait un sens tout particulier... D'autres talents ? Avant qu'une déferlante d'images obscènes ne vienne envahir l'esprit sain de Bella, cette dernière trouva la force de s'éloigner. Toutefois, elle espérait ne rien divulguer de son trouble. Et c'était peine perdue... Edward savait quel effet il avait sur les filles, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Bella restait une fille. Qui plus est, son petit mordillement de lèvre ne trompait personne...

_Je t'apprendrais, lança Bella qui devait rapidement enchaîner avec quelque chose. Ce n'est pas bien difficile.

_Tu m'apprendras à faire une lessive ? Ria Edward. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'être utile, comme tu peux le voir...

_À ne pas mourir sans savoir faire ce que 99.9% des humains savent faire ?

_Touché.

_Tu as toujours vécu comme ça ? S'enquit Bella en s'installant sur le sofa, et Edward l'y rejoint rapidement.

_Je suis née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Edward avait balancé cette phrase avec une certaine animosité. Animosité qu'il regrettait bien évidemment, car il savait que Bella n'était pas du genre à juger sans connaître.

_Edward, je n'insinue rien du tout, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi, rien de plus.

Derrière l'attaque, sa cachait une réelle intention, Edward n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Il la gratifia du sourire le plus charmeur dans l'histoire des sourires.

_Très bien. Dans ce cas jouons à « deux mensonges, une vérité ».

_Pardon ?

_Tu dois dire trois choses à propos de toi, deux fausses et une vraie, et je dois trouver qu'elle est la vraie. Compris ?

Ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué, et ça semblait être une bonne manière de briser la glace. Dans tout les cas, c'était toujours mieux que de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Bella prit une gorgée de sa limonade avant de se lancer. Edward en profita pour se demander pourquoi il trouvait chacune de ses actions terriblement sexy...

_D'accord, alors... Je n'ai jamais appris à faire du vélo mon film préféré est _Retour vers le futur_ et je suis végétarienne.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

_Retour vers le futur ? Sérieusement ? Ce film est aussi vieux que moi !

_Et alors ? C'est un très bon film quand même ! S'offusqua Bella qui, mine de rien, fut surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle Edward avait trouvé la bonne réponse.

_Okay okay... Terrain miné, j'ai compris. À moi... Je sais me servir d'un aspirateur; Je collectionne les timbres et... Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

Bella se mit à rire bêtement, ce qu'elle allait regretter dans quelques secondes.

_Tu collectionnes les timbres ?

_Non... C'est trop ringard.

Un silence religieux s'installa, et Bella, usant son tact naturelle, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à mettre les pieds dans le plat. En même temps, c'était lui qui avait ouvert cette porte...

_Jamais ?

_Non, jamais. Ça a l'air de te choquer.

_Et bien, je ne peux pas dire qu'à 17 ans on puisse connaître l'amour avec un grand A, néanmoins, on a déjà tous été plus ou moins amoureux de quelqu'un une fois dans sa vie... Enfin, je crois.

Edward la dévisagea en souriant. Ces deux là n'étaient clairement pas du même monde, et il s'en rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour. Néanmoins, il appréciait cette différence. Ça rendait les choses nouvelles.

_Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Bella plongea dans une intense réflexion. Son premier amour remontait carrément à l'âge de 5 ans. C'était Remy, un petit blond de la maternelle, et honnêtement, même à cet âge là, il faisait déjà craquer toutes les filles. Comment pouvait on n'avoir eut aucun béguin dans sa jeunesse ? C'était inconcevable. Et c'était surtout une nouvelle pièce du puzzle que représentait Edward, un mystère à lui tout seul.

_À toi, reprit il comme il voyait que Bella ne réagissait plus.

Bien évidemment, il aurait tué, pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête à ce moment là, mais se contenta de passer à autre chose. Une chose était cependant certaine... Sa petite confidence avait eut son petit effet...

_Bien. Je n'ai jamais fêté la saint Valentin; je suis une excellente danseuse et... Je dors toute nue.

Vous ne rêvez pas, Bella avait décidé d'entrer dans le jeu d'Edward, pour de bon. Elle était capable d'être aguicheuse, elle aussi, et surtout, si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne plus penser aux évidents troubles affectifs d'Edward, alors elle était prête à tout. L'effet fut immédiat.

_Pitié, dis moi que tu n'as jamais fêté la saint Valtentin ! Pria Edward en joignant ses mains, ce qui fit rire Bella pendant de longue secondes.

_Si... Une fois. Désolé pour le faux espoir.

Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas avouer qu'elle n'avait alors que 10 ans...

_Mais maintenant, tu es obligé de me révéler comment tu dors, sinon je serais forcé de trouver un moyens de le découvrir moi même...

Le visage de Bella passa par différentes couleurs, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à articuler une phrase. Heureusement, depuis le relooking d'Alice, elle ne dormait plus dans son jogging troué...

_Nuisette... Rouge. En ce moment du moins.

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha, en imaginant Bella dans une nuisette rouge, plutôt du genre transparente... Bella, embarrassée comme jamais, jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre par pur réflexe. Il était minuit passé... Et Alice n'était pas descendu regarder son film comme Edward l'avait pourtant pronostiqué. Peut être s'était elle endormie ? Devait elle en informer Edward ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui proposait de ne rien dire, et de profiter de ce moment un peu plus longtemps... Ce qu'elle fit.

En vérité, Edward et Bella restèrent jusqu'à 2h du matin dans le salon, avant qu'Edward ne réalise qu'il se faisait tard, et qu'Alice ne se lèverait probablement pas avant le lendemain matin. Il proposa bien évidemment à Bella de rester dormir ici, dans l'une des vingt chambres disponibles, et Bella se fit violence pour refuser. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire... Et surtout, passer une nuit dans le domaine des Cullen semblait plus angoissant que pratique. Même si elle rêvait secrètement de s'endormir dans le lit d'Edward...

_À demain Bella, murmura t il sur le seuil de la porte.

_À demain Edward.

Elle s'avança légèrement, et embrassa sa joue pour la deuxième fois.

_Je pensais que ça n'arriverait plus... N'est ce pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?

_J'ai mentis.

Elle lui offrit un sourire si adorable qu'Edward se sentit fondre comme de la neige au soleil, puis la regarda grimper dans son engin de mort pour rentrer chez elle. Décidément... Il se passait des choses étranges...

**…**

_ « Vous êtes bien sur la boite vocale de Jasper, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, laissez un message après le bip, ou rappelez ultérieurement. » … Biip.

_Hey, salut Jaz, c'est Rose ! Je sais qu'il est tard, j'espère que la sonnerie ne t'a pas réveillé... Je voulais juste savoir si tu serais d'accord pour aller boire un café demain après les cours. J'aurais besoin de parler un peu, et je sais que tu es toujours de bon conseil. En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas trainé un peu ensemble, juste toi et moi... Ça me ferait très plaisir. Rappelle moi quand tu auras ce message ! Je t'embrasse.

_Tu es diabolique ! S'esclaffa Jessica une fois que Rosalie eut raccroché.

_Je sais. Mais merci quand même...

* * *

* Référence à une réplique de la série _How i met your mother_.

* * *

**Que compte faire Rosalie très exactement ?**

**Comment va se dérouler le rendez vous entre Jacob et Bella ?**

**Et celui d'Edward ?**

**Alice va t elle aussi bien que son frère le prétend ?**

**Les réponses à ces questions, dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Xoxo  
**


	10. Intrusion matinale  part 1

**Je sais, c'est du délire. Je suis encore en vie, contre toute attente. Et parce que ca devient tout simplement scandaleux, je vous propose la moitié du chapitre 10, parce que voilà, vous imaginez bien que la suite n'est pas encore rédigée ! Vive moi ! C'est mieux que rien non ?**

**Trololo les copains !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 part 1. Intrusion matinale. **

* * *

Alice Cullen était du genre à respecter à la règle le moindre stéréotype qu'on accorde généralement au chagrin féminin. Elle était de celles qui pensent que la nourriture et les films d'amour peuvent substituer à une thérapie, et que rien n'est plus requinquant qu'une séance de shopping un mercredi après midi. Et pourtant, cette fois là, même _Titanic_, une boite de macarons au chocolat, et une paire de bottes _jimmy choo_, ne parvinrent pas à rendre à Alice Cullen l'humeur joyeuse qui la caractérisait. Ce n'était plus un simple chagrin. Non. Alice Cullen faisait une dépression...

Une dépression à l'échelle d'Alice Cullen n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère... Ses petites épaules fragiles avaient tendance à vite s'effondrer, et certains symptômes pouvaient révéler la graviter de la situation... Par exemple, le symptôme qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Edward ne pouvait pas être interpréter autrement : Alice filtrait les appels de Jasper.

Dans quelle dimension éloignée de la notre, dans quel monde complètement surréaliste Alice pourrait un jour filtrer les appels de Jasper Withlock ? Edward, comme la quasi totalité de Forks High School, avaient rapidement réalisé ce qui se passait entre eux, et ce bien avant le bal... En même temps, Alice était du genre à laisser traîner des preuves assez significatives, ne serait ce que ses cahier de cours, ou toutes les marges étaient remplies de « Jasper is so hot »...

Mardi matin, comme elle n'avait toujours pas montrer le moindre signe de vie, Edward tenta le tout pour le tout.

_Alice ! Tempêta t il en cognant rageusement sa porte.

_Quoi ?

_Sors de cette chambre !

_Non !

_Sors de cette chambre ou je devrais l'enfoncer !

_Très drôle ! S'esclaffa Alice, qui savait bien qu'Edward n'était pas du genre à enfoncer les portes d'un coup d'épaule musclée.

_D'accord. Ouvre cette porte, ou je demande à Emmett de l'enfoncer !

_Ah...

Sans se préoccuper de l'auto-critique qui se cachait derrière se raisonnement, Edward fit signe à Emmett de s'approcher, pour donner crédit à sa menace.

_Ouais, et après j'irais fouiner dans ta salle de bain, et je mettrais du désordre dans tes... trucs.

Ni une ni deux, Alice, la mine basse, le teint blanc, les yeux cernés, déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre. Edward avait beau avoir grandit à ses côtés, il s'étonnait toujours de la voir ainsi, si vulnérable, si frêle... Elle qui était pourtant une force de la nature, qui pouvait menacer Emmett sans se sentir ni bête ni ridicule.

_Alice, soupira t il. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée la dedans toute ta vie ! Viens en cours, s'il te plait...

_Donne moi une seule bonne raison d'aller en cours.

_Euh... Je peux t'en donner vingt, répondit Edward en doutant un instant de la santé mentale de sa sœur.

_Peu importe. Je reste à la maison aujourd'hui encore.

Emmett, silencieux, en retrait, mal à l'aise, se posa une question digne d'intérêt. Sérieusement, arrivait il à Mr et Mme Cullen d'être à la maison pour gérer les conflits familiaux ? À la réflexion, Emmett connaissait mieux le jardinier que les parents de son meilleur ami...

_C'est à cause de cette histoire avec Rosalie hein ? Tenta Edward. Ça ne devrait pas te mettre dans un état pareil, je sais que Rosalie et toi êtes très proches, mais vraiment, elle ne mérite pas cette flagellation.

_Tu ne comprend pas ! S'énerva Alice qui, du coup, reprenait quelques couleurs. Rosalie est la seule véritable amie que j'ai ! Tu crois vraiment que Jessica et cette bande de pimbêches me suivent partout parce qu'elles m'apprécient ? Si du jours au lendemain je disparaissais de l'échelle sociale de Forks High School, notre amitié de serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir...

_Et Bella ? Répondit Edward au tac au tac.

Comme quoi... Même dans une situation comme celle ci, il n'avait que son prénom à la bouche. C'était terriblement agaçant.

_Bella... Soupira Alice. Oui peut être... Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais terminer mes achats sur internet.

Après quoi elle claqua à nouveau la porte de sa chambre, et Edward devinait qu'elle ne se ré-ouvrirait pas avant un bon moment...

**…**

Charlie Swan ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Sa relation avec Bella n'était certes pas la plus fusionnelle au monde, bien au contraire, mais il avait néanmoins le mérite de connaître sa fille sur le bout des doigts. La raison était d'ailleurs toute simple... Elle était sa réplique parfaite. Si elle avait hérité de la beauté flagrante de sa mère, c'était de son père, qu'elle tenait le moindre de ses traits de caractères. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne change subitement de comportement. Depuis peu, Bella semblait différente. Elle dépassait allégrement son forfait téléphonique, elle s'habillait comme les mannequins sur les couvertures de magasines, elle semblait affectionner les bals, mais aussi les sorties, et les garçons... Et surtout, elle était rentrée à 2h du matin... 2h du matin ! Pourtant, le couvre feu avait été établie depuis longtemps : c'était minuit, minuit dix quand Charlie se sentait d'humeur généreuse. Bella avait fait son maximum pour ne pas être entendue, évidemment, mais nous parlons là d'un shérif, père, qui plus est. Un Sherif père ne dors jamais vraiment... Pourtant il n'avait pas sortie la panoplie du papa furieux, la chaise devant la porte d'entrée, une tasse de café vide, les bras croisés sur le torse en l'attendant. Il préférait patienter jusqu'au lendemains matin pour tenir la fameuse conversation, l'inévitable, celle qui promettait d'être douloureuse et de les rendre tout les deux imbuvables.

Mais son plan se retrouva mis à mal lorsqu'il réalisa que Bella ne s'était toujours pas levée. Évidemment... Si Bella n'avait pas ses huit heures de sommeil, elle n'était pas capable d'assumer une journée de lycée, ou une journée tout cours, d'ailleurs.

Charlie pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa fille, furieux. Elle rentrait à 2h du matin et comptait sécher le lycée ? Hors de question ! Et pourtant, en la voyant dormir à poings fermés, enroulée dans sa couette, son instinct de gentil papa refit surface sans crier gare. Il l'observa dormir quelques minutes, fasciné et troublé par sa ressemblance avec Renée, puis, décréta que ce n'était très grave, si Bella loupait une ou deux heures de cours... Il savait comment ça allait se passer. Sur le coup des dix heures, elle se réveillerait, paniquée, angoissée, et rejoindrais le lycée aussi sec.

Après avoir revêtu sa tenue de shérif, il attrapa ses clefs, son manteau, et partis travailler plus serein qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Toutefois, cela ne changeait pas la donne : ce soir, il aurait une conversation avec sa fille, et il en profiterait pour en savoir plus au sujet d'Edward Cullen, en priant Dieu et tout les saints pour qu'ils ne soient que de simples copains...

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Charlie Swan ne serait certainement pas attendu à ça, et fort heureusement pour son système cardiaque, il était déjà partie depuis longtemps, lorsqu'Edward fit retentir la sonnette de sa maison. Bella ouvrit les yeux, doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un effort insurmontable, puis, tombant nez à nez avec son réveil, bondit littéralement de son lit. En retard ! Elle était terrible en retard ! Pourquoi son père ne l'avait il pas réveillée ? Et qui diable pouvait bien sonner à la porte à une heure si matinale ?

Bella descendit les escalier en trombe, encore à moitié endormie, mais sujette à une panique sans nom. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque, et fit face à Edward Cullen, qui se tenait là, immobile, surpris, muet.

_Ed... Edward ? Articula t elle d'une voix rauque.

_La fameuse nuisette rouge, j'imagine... répondit Edward, taquin, en zieutant Bella de tout son long.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle sortait tout juste du lit. Le maquillage qui coule, les cheveux en mode guerre du Vietnam, et bien sûr, la nuisette... Elle n'avait donc pas mentis. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle était sexy... Bien trop sexy. Pour le coup, Edward ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était pénétré dans la maison, plaquer Bella contre un mur, et lui ôté cette putain de nuisette rouge...

_Mais... Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

_Bah, accessoirement, je suis venu te tirer du lit on dirait... Mais, à la base, je voulais te parler d'Alice.

Bella fixa son invité inopiné pendant de longues secondes, perdue, perplexe.

_A 7h45 du matin ?

_Je pensais en profiter pour t'emmener au lycée, mais ça me semble assez compromis... Tu me fais entrer ?

Bella se décala sur le côté, laissant le plus beau mâle de toute la ville, et sans doute de tout le pays, elle n'en doutait pas un instant, rentrer dans son salon. Si ca se trouve, elle était encore endormie ? Elle se pinça légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Edward.

_Allons te faire du café, suggéra ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, comme s'il connaissait parfaitement la demeure.

Sans mots dire, Bella le suivit, et s'installa sur une chaise pendant qu'Edward manipulait dangereusement la cafetière.

_C'est tout de suite plus difficile sans Bobby hein ? Se moqua Bella.

_Chut ! Ne me déconcentre pas ! Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile à faire fonctionner...

Bella s'exécuta, et observa en silence Edward Cullen faire du café, dans sa cuisine, à 7h45 du matin, pendant qu'elle attendait sur une chaise, à moitié nue, dans une tenue assez tendancieuse... C'était surréaliste. Elle aurait très bien pu monter dans sa chambre revêtir quelque chose de plus décent, mais le trouble que cette nuisette provoquait chez Edward était bien trop amusant...

_Alors... Comme ça, Bella, sérieuse et ponctuelle, ne se réveil pas à l'heure pour le lycée ?

_Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé... Sans doute car je n'ai pas assez dormis... Et à ce rythme, je vais louper la première heure. Entre notre petite escapade et ce matin, je risque d'avoir des ennuis avec le proviseur... D'ailleurs, je suis assez étonnée qu'il n'ait pas appelé pour avoir des explications.

_J'y suis peut être pour quelque chose... Murmura Edward, mais Bella l'avait très bien entendu.

_Quoi ?

Depuis cette fameuse matinée, Bella s'angoissait totalement, à l'idée de recevoir le coup de téléphone fatidique du proviseur, qui expliquerait à son père, qu'elle n'avait pas été en cours de la matinée. Et pourtant, rien ne s'était passé...

_Je suis assez influent, à Forks High School. Enfin... Disons que mes parents, et l'argent qu'ils offrent généreusement à l'école, sont assez influents.

_Est ce que tu es entrain de me dire que tu as fait du... Chantage ?

_Appel ça comme tu veux. J'appelle ça un échange de bons procédés.

Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas laisser Bella s'attirer des ennuis avec la direction du lycée! Elle aurait fait une syncope ! Dès lors qu'il avait entraîné Bella au dehors de l'enceinte, il avait immédiatement décidé qu'il prendrait les choses en mains pour lui éviter les problèmes. Et contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu pensé la quasi totalité du lycée, il n'avait pas prôné son acte héroïque pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Bella. Et oui, il arrivait à Edward Cullen d'agir avec modestie et humilité.

Il versa le contenue de la cafetière dans une tasse, déposa le sucre sur le table, et tendit le fruit de son expérience à son hôte, parfaitement immobile, perturbée au possible, par cette révélation soudaine et inattendue.

_Merci... Edward, répondit elle en s'emparant du mug.

_Mais de rien.

_Non, je veux dire, merci pour...

_Je sais, insista t il sans la laisser terminer. Maintenant bois ton café, que j'arrête de stresser à l'idée qu'il soit mauvais !

Bella esquissa un rire timide, et porta la tasse à sa bouche. Alors comme ça, Edward Cullen pouvait se montrer généreux, même dans l'ombre... C'était vraiment étrange. Nouveau. Et agréable. Très agréable. Soudain, elle réalisa que la gorgée de café qu'elle venait d'avaler ressemblait à du café, avait même l'odeur du café, mais n'était certainement pas du café. Elle grimaça.

_Ce n'est pas bon ? S'inquiéta Edward, qui paraissait véritablement soucieux à l'idée d'avoir échoué dans sa mission.

_Si, si, c'est juste très chaud, assura Bella en souriant.

Edward Cullen venait de réaliser sa première tache culinaire... Pas question de le décourager à vie. Elle finirait cette tasse de café, rien que pour ça ! Même s'il faudrait rajouter un ou deux sucres... Ou huit... Peu importe.

Edward, de son côté, luttait avec une ferveur sans nom, pour contrôler sa libido, et sa fâcheuse tendance qu'il avait de reluquer Bella sans arrêt. En même temps, là, c'était carrément pas fairplay... Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

_J'aimerais bien que tu viennes à la maison tout à l'heure.

_Pardon ? S'étouffa Bella.

_Oui, pour parler à Alice. Quand tu es venue hier soir, je pensais que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, même si tu semblait y tenir. Mais depuis ce matin...

_Que c'est il passer ce matin ?

_J'ai réussi à la faire sortir de sa chambre deux minutes, et elle semblait vraiment déprimée. Je crois que tu es la seule amie qui lui reste. Je suis son frère, et ce que je peux faire de mieux c'est accepter qu'elle joue sur l'une de mes consoles... Non vraiment, je pense qu'elle à besoin de toi.

Bella n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Évidemment qu'elle serait là pour Alice !

_Allons y maintenant ! S'écria t elle en bondissant de sa chaise, ce qui eut le mérite de renverser un peu de café sur la table... c'était toujours ça en moins.

_Maintenant ? S'étonna Edward. Mais... Et le lycée ? Pas que je sois contre un peu d'école buissonnière, mais tu sembles désapprouver ce principe...

_Peu importe, je vais me doucher !

Excitée comme Edward ne l'avait jamais vu, Bella grimpa ses escaliers en quatrième vitesse, criant d'une voix survoltée qu'il n'avait qu'a faire comme chez lui en attendant. Effectivement, l'idée de sécher les cours, encore une fois, ne lui plaisait pas franchement, mais dans la liste des priorités, son amitié avec Alice se plaçait bien avant le cours d'Histoire géo... Et elle avait l'espoir secret de passer son après midi au lycée, en compagnie d'Alice.

« Faire comme chez lui », Edward connaissait bien le principe. Il attendit patiemment le bruit de la douche, indiquant que la voie était libre, puis se livra à une petite visite personnelle des lieux. La maison de Bella ? Place numéro deux du top dix des choses qui l'intriguait le plus au monde. La numéro un, c'était Bella elle même, naturellement. Il commença par lorgner dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, esquissant un sourire sincère en regardant les photos de Bella, huit ans, perchée sur un poney deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Puis la chambre. Car on garde la meilleur pour la fin, évidemment !

C'était plutôt impersonnel... Bien plus impersonnel qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en tout cas. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire. Il y avait bien quelques clichés scotchés sur un mur, mais pas de poster de Robert Pattinson, et pas de peluche en forme de licorne. Elle possédait une impressionnante collection de livres sur une étagère mal en point, et quelque cédés qui trainaient négligemment à côtés d'une chaîne hifi vieille de vingt ans.

Curieux, Edward entreprit d'observer un peu la dite collection, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Bella se tenait là, enroulée dans une serviette ridiculement petite, les cheveux mouillés, en bataille, dont l'humidité venait perler sensuellement dans le creux de son cou, jusqu'à l'encolure de sa poitrine.

Edward se racla bruyamment la gorge, alors que Bella restait là, immobile, à hésiter entre repartir, ou se mettre à rire bêtement. C'était la situation la plus stéréotypée du monde, et pourtant, elle ignorait comment l'humain normal était censé réagir.

_Je... Je visitais juste, enfin... Je voulais pas que ça tombe à ce moment là, enfin... Tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi et... et...

Option B. Bella se mit à rire nerveusement.

_C'est pas grave Edward, articula t elle avec difficulté, hilare.

_Je... Je vais sortir, répondit il en fixant le sol avec un acharnement remarquable.

Mais Bella en avait décidé autrement. Si la nuisette l'avait perturbé, qu'allait il penser de... ça ?

_C'est bon, tu peux rester, retourne toi juste, proposa t elle en se dirigeant naturellement vers son placard, comme si de rien était, comme si tout les jours, elle se changeait avec un publique dans sa chambre.

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha, il fixa Bella hésiter entre un slim et un short, toujours à moitié nue, pendant ce qui sembla lui être une éternité. D'un coup, il se sentit un peu serré, dans son pantalon...

_J'ai dit retourne toi ! Insista Bella, car quand même, il lui restait un peu de pudeur...

Edward s'exécuta rapidement.

_Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de la prude Bella Swan ?

_Qui a dit que j'étais prude ?

_Moi.

_Toi. On est d'accord.

_J'avais tord ?

_On dirait.

Et pourtant... La vérité, c'est que le petit coeur de Bella venait d'atteindre un pique de battements encore inégalé dans le monde de la médecine. Même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Edward était déstabilisé, et ça, c'était vraiment une victoire ! Ce n'était pas juste, qu'elle soit la seule à maudire Dieu d'avoir créer une entité pareille ! Edward mettait l'eau à la bouche de toute les filles. Voilà qui était un juste retour de manivelle. Prend ça, Edward Cullen !

_Se pourrait il qu'un jour tu acceptes ma proposition du placard a ballais ?

_Je ne pense pas non, mentit Bella, car une partie de se son cerveau criait à l'injustice.

_Mince...

_Allez, filons.

Sans même avoir prit le temps de sécher ses cheveux, Bella s'empara de son manteau et invita Edward a sortir de la maison. Par réflexe, elle s'avança au devant de son camion rouge. Edward grimaça.

_Hors de question que tu montes la dedans, et moi encore moins. On prend ma voiture.

Bella ne voyait aucune raison de refuser une offre qui promettait le confort du volvo sans doute neuve, et bientôt ils étaient en route pour le manoir des Cullen, pendant que les élèves de Forks High School ne manquaient pas de noter leur absence, à tout les deux...

* * *

**La suite dans la deuxième partie du chapitre 10. **


End file.
